Twilight Remains :Twilight the rewrite
by ScreechingViolence
Summary: A big, gay, horrifically violent rewrite of the entire Twilight Saga in one story. Complete AU, OC's, and obviously, sparkle-free! Complete Summary inside.
1. Ascension

**Summary~ The world he left behind was a toxic one, a world where he was treated like a leper, a disease, and a reject. When Alexander Swan left it all behind to start life anew, he had become embraced in the arms of love and horror. He would know what it was to be loved for once in his life, he would know what it's like to truly fall in love, and most of all, he will learn that the romance he's about to delve into is one filled with horror, shock, violence, and myth having come to life from the pages of a horror novel. Through all the passions in the city of Forks, will Alexander lose his life as blood rains down upon the little city he now calls home?**

**A/N~ Hi! Thank you for checking out my rewrite. Before we get started, I finished this story maybe less than a year ago, and up until now, I noticed a bunch of spelling/non-sensical errors, so if you feel completely off track with the story, that's my fault, still fixing it, and feel free to correct some along the way. :D**

**So, why rewrite the Twilight 'saga'? More like why not? There are so many things wrong with the books and movies that I just... had to kill it with fire and salvage whatever I could from the ashes.**

**What did I salvage, you ask? most of Edward's physical appearance and the names of characters that just seemed to revolve around Bella. That's right, Bella haters, the bitch is dead, and in turn, I give you my own original creation. Hope you like him! That's right, it's a _gay _rewrite, so comments lie 'ur a fukin faygot!1!' will be deleted.**

**What else did I do? I gave the Cullens, not only a face, but personality of all kinds, not just the stale do-nothing-fuckers smeyer expected us to like without any character development on their behalfs. I also gave (most of) them their original eye colors back. I gave them fangs, because a vampire without fangs is like a man without a penis; it's weird and far from sexy.**

**Werewolves look like beasts now, and no imprinting either, so no pedophiles, unless they're somewhat evil or from ancient Rome.**

**To top it all off, the rewrite is incredibly violent, with so much graphic beastial violence from humans, vampires, and the half-natured community (not just werewolves exist in this) so VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.**

**I hope you enjoy my rewrite, and I look forward to reading your reviews**_** :)**_

_**~S.  
**_

* * *

_Twilight Remains..._

* * *

**Prologue**

Rise and Rise again until lambs become lions

-_Robin Hood_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ascension**

* * *

**_Alexander_  
**

It had been a long time since she and I were in the same space, a long time since we were able to be by each other's sides peacefully. Then again, the silence had been forced. My face was red in anxiety and anger as we traveled to the airport. I told her a taxi would suffice, but she knew what kind of money I was spending, the money she had taken from my college to spend on a bullshit rehab center. She was surprised that I put all that money in a seperate bank account unbeknowest to her. This wasn't the kind of rehab center you'd think it was though, not for recovering alcoholics or addicts of legal or illegal medication, no, it was none of that; it was run by people that truly went against nature or god, extremists that called themselves Christians, the owners of The Right Path Facility, a _rehab _for young men and women with homosexual thoughts and tendencies, funded in part by all of Mississippi's taxpayers. It made no sense to fund this, I thought church and state were seperated from one another. I told her this time and time again, and she kept calling it what she's been taught. She called my _lifestyle _evil.

Ha, she called it a _lifestyle. _Vegetarianism and veganism is a lifestyle, a choice for most, not mine. I didn't want to fall in love with guys, but I did.

It didn't matter now, at least I now knew why my dad left her. She was too crazy to love anyone, and after the last two years, I figured that out the hard way. Dad thankfully loves me for me, and he was happy to hear from me, and even happier that I was moving in with him. I told him almost everything, though I still left out how everything had become so ugly. I didn't tell him of nightmares I suffered from, I didn't tell him of bruises or scars, I just told him that my mother didn't love me anymore because of a little detail of my life I left out, and when the judge heard of the atrocities she had commited, I was free to leave Mississippi on my own accord. She looked at me as we drove, but I refused to look at her, I just kept looking forward.

The ride to airport was a long one, the silence in the car my mother, Madeleine, drove the only thing that made a single sound.

Her large grey eyes were glossy from tears, but I was indifferent to it. I've shed plenty tears and all she did was add more to them.

I looked at her for once, and all I saw was death. She would be the death of me if I stayed a little longer. My heart just couldn't break again, not anymore. It was already in pieces as it is.

I looked at death one more time.

"I don't ever want to see you again. Twenty, fifty, one hundred years, it'll still be too long before I forgive you for what you did."

I didn't want to waste anymore years, not a month, not a week or a day, not even a second here any longer.

She stopped the car in front of the terminal.

_Delta Airlines flight 17 to Seattle, WA._

I grabbed my things from he back seat of her car, and I went off before she opened her door to come out.

It was just useless to say anything to that woman, 'I love you," became three words that would become too taboo around her, and to call her 'mother' for another minute longer, well, it sickened me.

I dropped off a suitcase of clothing in baggage drop off while carrying a duffle bag full of books, setting it on a conveyor belt along with my shoes.

I temperarily removed a necklace I wore and put it in a metal tray so I could at least get in through the metal scanner.

I felt her course palms grasp my forearm, trying to hold me here for another minute longer.

"Please don't go," she said as I stopped before the entrance of my terminal.

"_Por favor, _You can change, Alexander, look into yourself and rescind this horrible Anti-Christian life—"

I sneered at her, and yanked my hand away from hers.

"Quit quoting fiction. It does nothing. You fear my damnation so much, then you should have seen the hell you forced me to live in."

My arm was no longer in her grasp, nor will it ever be again.

She wore a face of hurt and rejection, one I wore for years on end.

"Take care of yourself, Madeleine, because I won't. I refuse it." I couldn't call her mother, not anymore.

I had taken hold of my bag, feeling the clunkiness of massive collections of books try to weigh me down. Of all things I did, tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized I am free from her. No more of her zealous words, no more of her incoherent ramblings, none of them mattered anymore.

The things in my suitcases, it was nothing but clothing and books, but they are things that I am proud to say are mine. All the things that were in my room belonged to her. She can keep them. I had left the bibles and a good lot of the Christian crosses where they were and carried only with me a battered silver charm of Christ on a steel chain. It was all I really needed to get me through what had gone on in Mississippi, like the little charm, I survived the worst that can happen.

* * *

"Ticket, sir?" The male flight attendant scanned my body with a twinkle of lust in his mascara lined eyes.

"Here," I said with peace in my voice. He was taken back by the deepness of my voice. I enjoy that kind of reaction.

"Seat A10. It's right there by the window."

"Thank you."

* * *

**_From another Perspective_**

The male flight attendant felt lust and envy upon the sight of the tall sixteen year old boy, lust because the boy was physically one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen, and envy because no matter how many times the flight attendant hit the gym, he could never get a body as sculpted as Alexander's, let alone attain the kind of legs and derriere the boy possessed.

The thing about lust and envy though, is that though he looked like a young man straight out of an underwear modeling shoot, the flight attendant decided to leave Alexander alone because when his eyes met Alexander, he saw a thin film of tears across them.

* * *

_**Alexander**_

Many hours passed, and to pass the time I was on board the plane, I read.

I never read the books I would read in front of Madeleine, because anytime the words 'witch,' 'vampire.' or 'devil' graced the front page of any book I read, she would always say a prayer before trying to pry it out of my hands.

Like I said, I'm not going to miss her much.

For the entirety of the flight, nothing but books written by Anne Rice were what was most dominant in my hands. I zoomed through 'The Vampire Lestat', reading the tale of the fascinating blond demon with full attention, and I was halfway through 'The Queen of the Damned before I realized how sleepy I had gotten.

* * *

I have no idea how long I had been out. I kept my phone off throughout the flight, so I couldn't tell what time it was specifically.

Though I found it useless to own a phone, I still owned it, but I wasn't in the mood to keep it any longer, not with a number that Madeleine can reach me at anyway.

* * *

By the time I arrived in Seattle, Washington, it had become seven, maybe eight o' clock at night, the twilight over the horizon beautiful and extraordinary as the glowing light and the stars above had peaked out from the luminous clouds.

Just as I had gotten out of the Delta airliner, my large luggage had been hauled off to a small plane that awaited for me, and my blue shirt had become drenched in rain.

I walked up to the flight attendant holding an erasable white board with my name etched on with black ink.

"Alexander de la Cruz?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You're expected. Right this way."

I followed the flight attendant to the little plane, and as I do, I realize now that I'm no longer just here on vacation as I used to be, but I'm finally going home, to Forks, Washington, any place other than Jackson, Mississippi.

* * *

**_From another perspective_**

_The young supervisor was finishing up whatever work had been left in the steel mills before eight thirty. All he wanted to do was finish his paperwork so he could go home to his new bride. The hours went by and by and all there was left to do was to finish the reports on today's productive state._

* * *

**_Alexander_**

Charlie Swan, my father, met me at Forks Airport to pick me up. Who else was going to do it anyway?

"Alex," he took me into his arms and hugged me. By now, I've realized that even though I was at a solid six feet, the man was still taller than me by probably another four inches.

"Hey, dad."

"Look at you, you're so... you're a man!" he grinned.

I laughed.

"Not yet."

* * *

The ride with Charlie Swan, my father, had been an awkward one as we traveled the 101 southwest to our house. Throughout the car trip home, the only thing that kept me from the brink of insanity was the somewhat calming sound of the rain pattering against the roof of the Crown Victoria-slash-cop car. He had no knowledge what to say to me.

"So," he speaks.

"So," I do as well.

Silent again, but only for a little while. The rain could only do so much before its sound grated nerves.

"I'm sorry you had to go through what you di—"

"Dad, don't blame yourself. I only have me to blame."

"I know, but it's just... I should of fought harder to keep you, you and your sister."

"Dad—"

"Listen. You're all I got now, Alex. I wanna make sure for whatever amount of time I have you, that you know that I love you, no matter who or what you turn out to be."

* * *

After pulling up into the driveway to the house at the center of K street, dad turned off the ignition of the car. This house was a lot more different than I remembered it, smaller even.

Then again, I was twelve when I last lived here, and I was fourteen when I last visited. Who knew time could change such perception?

As soon as I got out of the car, dad turned to me, and abruptly gave me a tight hug. He stepped back a little, keeping himself at arm's length.

"What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed one."

He smiled at me before helping out with whatever bags I have.

I entered my dad's house, let me correct that, _our_ house, and of course, not a woman's touch has been granted upon this place. It was a typical bachelor's den; flat-screen TV, La-Z-Boy Furniture, sports memorabilia, all the fun shit. The only thing that stood out were photograph's of my half sister, Bella, and her mother, Renee, near the foot of the stairs. I don't remember much about Bella, but whenever I needed a friend, she was always there for me.

Until two years ago on her seventeenth birthday when her gracelessness finally got the best of her.

Word of advise to all uncoordinated: buy a single story house, and try avoiding places with stairs.

It was the last thing I said to her before her ambulance left for the hospital. She laughed a little, signifying that she was going to be okay.

I just wish she didn't have the luck she did. The ambulance was found in a ditch just off of the highway, fire devouring it in an unfortunately rainless day.

Four dead, including her.

I looked over the photo of my sister, trying to get over how adorable she appeared. She had long, wavy dark-brown hair that curled around her sallow heart-shaped face and her giant, doll-like brown eyes shined with lots of light and energy. Bella Swan, the name rang true to her look.

Looking at her now and a mirror reflection of myself, I realized that the only genetics we shared were probably the sad looking brow and chin, other than that, nothing of real resemblance.

At her mother Renée's request, Bella was cremated(not that the crash didn't do that already) and buried in a cemetary in Phoenix, Arizona.

"Good ol' Bella." I said as I walked up the stairs. She looked far more like my dad than I did. Minus the facial hair at least.

"You remember where your room is, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm gonna let you settle in. I haven't changed much of your room, to let you know ahead of time."

"I know dad. Don't worry."

"Anyway, school starts in two weeks, don't forget it."

"Schoolbus stop by here?"

"Sure." he said quickly.

* * *

As soon as I entered my room, I began unpacking. This room was quite the empty one, though it was still filled with the posters and photos of my boyhood days. I had wondered if dad kept almost everything I had from my childhood, and in turn, looked in the closet. A large, heavy black cello case resided in the corner covered in dust and fingerprints. I can assume dad tried to play this thing, the thought of it making me chuckle a bit. I was surprised by how much of my stuff was still here, and as I looked around the walls of the house, I noticed dad had framed everyone of my past paintings and drawings I had kept under my bed.

I missed you too, dad.

I felt my pocket vibrate.

**Jacob: Here yet? ;)**

**Nope: **I lied.

* * *

**_The hungry one_**

_The young man had finally finished the last of the reports and filed away all he had. He checked the time._

"_Shit, the wife's gonna kil me!"_

_He happily locked up after he exited his office, shutting the doors to the mill as he walked to his new and prized Ford truck._

_I sniffed the air, basking in his scent, enjoying the smell of a lying man._

…**god, I'm surprised she hasn't even called me once…**

_I peered into his head, wondering for many weeks of this woman._

…**like I would care anyway, bitch gave me the nastiest crabs…**

* * *

**_From another perspective_**

The man drove up the 101 to Forks as an easier way through. For brief amounts of time, he would scratch desperately at his private regions, often times pinching the flesh it connects to, anything to stop the itching or crush the little fuckers in his crotch jungle.

That's what happens when you forget to put on that medical cream to get rid of the horrific infestation.

"Shit, last time I put my dick in anything that looks like an afro, I swear to it."

If he didn't blink, maybe he might not have missed it. Something leaped in front of his truck, being immediately crushed by the weight and speed. Not even the sound of fairly heavy rain could drown out the sound of crushed body and flopping limbs.

He braked of course. The car halted after a small skid across the 101 from a flattened mound of fat and blood. He stepped outside to investigate what he had just hit. The sight of it was grotesque, and the patch of fur and entrails nearly made it unrecognizable. That is, until the man saw the massive antlers poking out of the mess. The blood on his shattered windsheild smeared and mixed with the rain water as the wipers did their job.

"Fucking bucks."

He looked at his truck, the bumper was gone, the grill was a wired mess, and from what he could smell, he might have ruptured a gasline.

"Fucking god, I hate deers."

As he grimaced over his now damaged possesion, he felt himself rise up into the air as it felt like a hot bear trap had clamped onto his throat, the hot searing pain of it turning into both horror and satisfaction. He flew into his truck, his vision going black as he felt the back of his skull split open. He no longer felt a thing, he just flailed around trying to get up. He didn't have time to react, he didn't have time to realize that he was bleeding frantically from his neck either. He tried to apply pressure to his wound as he tried to get up, but the sound of the thing hissing was absolutely unnerving, almost animalistic and terrifying.

He couldn't believe what he saw. It looked human, but its eyes, its fire colored eyes sliced through the darkness of the forest surrounded highway. It looked into the man's eyes, and the man saw that it had no pupils. It opened its mouth, revealing rows of teeth that had to have belonged to a monster. Only the teeth up front remained human=like, but the canines and many teeth behind them ended in long, deadly points. The creature enjoyed his game, and ended it abruptly as it tore its victim's throat out.

* * *

_**The hungry one**_

_The taste of his blood, the light escaping from his eyes; they were impossible things to get used to, but it was how I was to live._

* * *

**_From another perspective_**

The last drop of blood passed between the creatures lips and slithered down its throat. The man was no longer alive, and whatever caused that itch in his loins, it's of no bother to him anymore. The creature twisted the victim's head until the nose touched the pavement, the shattered bones in his neck tearing the flesh that surrounds them. The thing resisted the tears it wanted to weep for its victim, momentarily forgetting that his morsel had in fact been a terrible human being. The creature took the body and stuffed it in the driver's seat. He started the car, and applied the dead man's foot over the gas pedal, knowing full well what would happen.

The weight of the corpse's foot will do the rest of the work.

The monster took to the air, and as soon as it was gone, the Ford swerved into a nearby tree, completely demolishing the driver's side, later to catch fire as severed wiring and leaking gas collide.

* * *

**_Review, subscribe, follow, and thank you! :D_**

**~S.**


	2. First Day

_**A/N~ Chapter 2, ENJOY! :)**_

_**A/N ~ UPDATED 1/15/2011, seriously, my grammar sucks, and editing is a biatch, so thank you for being patient with me people.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexander and other OC's, but Twilight is still written by Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own it.**_

**Chapter 2: First Day**

* * *

**_Alexander_**

It hasn't even been a day since I arrived, and I already find myself waking up in the middle of the night as I heard my dad rush down the stairs and out the front door. He climbed in the Chevy Nova police cruiser and drove away with red and blue lights flashing frantically down the street.

I threw on a shirt, and snuck into his work area.

Right under his desk, an old trucker's CB radio resided, still connected and working. I listened to nothing but white noise as I tuned the stations that might intersect police airwaves.

Got it.

I listened.

* * *

_Static—ambulances report to the I-101, mile marker 416—_

_—what do we got?—_

—_we got an on-road fatality, a messy one to boot.—_

_—single victim?—_

_—yes. We found a tire trail of blood and we have reason to believe a wild animal's the cause of death.-_

_—direct?—_

_—indirect. You know deers.—_

Fucking reindeer.

—_You got an ID on the victim?—_

My dad chimed in.

_—We don't, Chief, everything's burnt to a crisp.—  
—Not even a fragment of his driver's license?—_

I listened.

—_Fucking reindeer.—_

_—Don't even get me started.—_

* * *

It had been two nights since my morbid curiousity got the best of me; all I could think about was who the dead guy in the ruined vehicle is. The guy was already dead before he caught fire, from what I heard, and until two mornings later when dad tried to make breakfast, he brought it up.

The frying pan was steaming with melting butter. He's trying to make pancakes.

"You know you're friend, Mike Newton?"

Why did Mike's name come up?

"Yeah, he doesn't know that I'm here yet though."

"Well, you remember his brother, Johnny?

He flipped the pancake over, spilling some of the batter onto the bare stove surface.

"Yeah. He was a douche, at least that's what Bella told me when she went out with him around four summers ago."

"Oh," the pancake was ready, and he was preparing another.

"I guess the news won't be that much sadder for you then."

"Why?"

"He's dead."

He flipped the pancake perfectly this time.

"How?"

"The rain, a deer, a tree—it wasn't pretty. Some of the officers recognized his car, even though it was a crispy thing, but we had to make sure."

"Oh," I couldn't help but say. I just called a dead guy a douche. Doesn't get lower than that.

"I'm not telling you this to scare you," pancake numbers three and four were done, and he was cutting up strawberries to top them off, "but I'm telling you this so that you're careful on the road. Hydroplane is a bitch that comes in many shades of shit."

"Thanks, dad," the pancakes smelled fantastic, and there were four to choose from. Three of them were perfectly round and smooth, but one was a little splotchy and misshapen. For some odd reason, I always found the misshapen ones to taste the best.

* * *

For two weeks, I kept myself secret to my friends and decided to catch up with my old man. It was strange how much we neither of us have completely changed. The first thing we did was toss the old pigskin around, often times, we would get a little too competitive and we each often tried to outdo each other in how far or how hard we could throw it. We fished a lot, and sadly, I would never catch one larger than my middle finger. At least dad didn't gloat about catching fish larger than his forearm.

* * *

Two days to go, and school was going to start.

* * *

I woke up early, not because I was a morning person, if anything, I hate the mornings, but because the sound of a rusted car door being opened was an unavoidable one. I sprung up from my bed wearing boxers and my only possession around my neck. I looked out the window that faced the street, looking down at the driveway to see this hulking mass of what I think is a truck in the driveway. I saw a tall, rather muscular guy leaning against the truck and my dad's friend, Billy Black, in the driveway, looking quite spiffy in western wear, though something seemed a little different about him.

My dad was talking to Billy, smiling as if amazed by something he sees on Billy's feet. What is impressing him so much?

Billy bent down as if to touch his toes, but what he did shocked me.

He pulled his right leg off.

* * *

**_From another perspective_**

"Well, it looks pretty damn real to me," Charlie said to Billy.

"Yeah, you know my kid, he's a freakin' master of wooden craft, but nothing replaces the old one. Hey, mind giving me yours?"

Charlie laughed of course, then responded, "no."

The tall muscular boy flashed a brief smirk.

* * *

Alexander walked out of the house wearing whatever jeans he'd found first in his suitcase while putting on a rather clean white shirt.

"Hey dad," he said with such a deep treble to his voice.

"Holy damn, there's no way this is little Lex!"

"Yeah, well yours isn't the only one who's hit an impressive growth spurt," Charlie chuckled.

Alexander looked at the muscular guy leaning against what looks like a fun restoration project. He studied the face, trying to find any semblance as to why he seemed familiar. His dark hair and brown eyes seemed familiar, but virtually everyone on the reservation looked like him, sans the muscles and a chin dimple.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he said.

"But I don't have a camera," Alexander responded.

The boy smiled.

His smile was massive and contagious, his perfect row of teeth shined whiter than light and his smooth cheeks sank into little, but amazingly adorable, dimples.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

Jacob.

"Holy shit, you're so not Jacob!"

I smiled a wide grin as we greeted each other with our rather old childhood handshake and a hug, none of that antisocial fist-bumping bullshit.

"What the hell have they've been feeding you, I don't remember 'roids growing in the reservation."

"Probably the same shit they've been feeding you in heehaw city," he responded.

"They serve day old possum in your school too?"

"Tastes like it, though it needs more rabies."

"Oh yeah, you gotta remember the rabies!"

Another laugh escaped us.

"So what's up, not to sound like a prick, but why are you here?"

"Just dropping off a little homecoming gift," dad said to me.

"Yeah? Who's?" I asked in such a dumbfounded manner.

Jake dangled the keys in front of me, whistling in a taunting manner, and he pried my hand open as they dropped into my palm.

Huh?

"Plus I missed your pretty face," Jake said jokingly.

"I just bought it off of Billy here, should make up for the last four birthdays I missed."

I think I smiled.

"No way!"

"Yeah, way!"

I was completely overjoyed. It's been a while since I got, well, anything.

"Wow, this is just... oh my god, the things I'm gonna do with this baby!"

From what I could tell, it was a '55 Chevy pick-up, an oldie, but goodie. The truck was rusted and somewhat dented, but I loved it either way. I could fix it up during the school year, work heavily on it on the weekends and breaks with my dad.

It really was a perfect gift.

* * *

_**Edward**_

He would usually play the rather festive "Noi siamo zingarelle" from the third act of Giussepe Verdi's La Traviata as a way to keep himself calm during a lecture about something we did to fuck up greatly. The patriarch of this so called 'family' paced the modernly decorated room repeatedly, careful not to put full force behind his steps, knowing full well he'd crack the aged looking grey travertine.

He stopped pacing, and walked to face me, barely ignoring my 'brothers' and 'sisters' as they watched on in anticipation, worried for me. He kept his icy white face down, his eyes barely closed as I could make out a slight radioactive glow from the slightly open space. He pinched his nose bridge in frustration before looking up at me.

"You idiot," He finally spoke. "Do you want to expose us? We cannot go on our own!" he screamed at me with his fangs bared. I responded to him with venom in my words.

"Yes, because Forks is a breeding ground for vampire killers, is it not? One careless kill, Carlisle, that's all I—"

He did not let me finish. His eyes had become blinding lights of death, the whites beet red with bulging veins, all his teeth erect in sharp points as he flitted in front of me without batting a single eyelash before placing his thumbs against my eyes, his nails lengthening and curling into talons as they started piercing my eyes.

"GAAAHHH!"

"CARLISLE!" her voice ended the abrupt gouging.

He was torn away from me, nearly ripping out my eyes in the process. She had grabbed him by the neck and tossed him upwards. He soared into the cieling, but not before he gripped the ceiling above as a spider would as it scaled its surroundings.

"We'll have no more of that," she said with a warmth in her voice, her thin Irish accent soothing to my ears. The curved wounds in my eyes started healing up and my vision was whole again.

"Do it again, Carlisle, but just remember; the next time, I'll rip your head off."

I looked at my adoptive dark father, Carlisle. It was strange how severe his cherubic face was. How many of his victims were deceived by his angelic face and fair features?

"Do not worry about him," She said as she read my thoughts. "I've grown too accustomed to this town. Kill the strangers, far from this town, please?"

She wiped back a lock of my hair, as a sure fire way to comfort me, licking clean the blood that spilled down my cheeks, looking upon me and my 'siblings'.

* * *

That was almost two weeks ago. My adopted father, Carlisle, was rather hard on us at times. I would be too if I was born during the inquisition.

* * *

_**Alexander**_

The first day of shcool already. I tracked the high school a while back, just to make sure I knew my way around town. Thanks to my memory, I drove in a rather lost manner for a good twelve minutes. I finally found the damn high school, and judging by all the kids in the parking lot, I was early.

I got out of my truck, and I suddenly feel the air go still.

The first sound I heard was a wolf whistle, followed by laughter.

As I walked on, I noticed many of them turn to look at me.

Was there something on my face? I thought to myself as I wiped the corner of my lips with my thumb. Whatever, I'll get it later.

"Mmm, hey stranger," a girl with corn yellow blond hair and eyes that were probably green if seen in the right light said with a smile on her face as I walked on by.

More girls grew silent as I walked past them. As soon as I'm at about an earshot from them, I hear the whispering.

"Woah, he's hot!"

"Ooh, new kid's a babe!"

"Did you see the new guy, he's so hot!"

and of course:

"Check out that ass!"

I will never understand teenage girls. The girls eyed me with a hopeful 'I can hit that' glint in their eyes, while some boys either were impressed by my stature, or were glaring at me as they held their girlfriends closer to them.

It's not like they have anything to worry about. I have no interest in their women, or any at all.

I saw several familiar faces, but none I completely recalled immediately.

"Hi!" a cheery faced young woman had said to me. "You must be new here, I've never seen you before."

"Um, yeah, hi! I am actually, just never thought I'd actually go to this school though."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to live here when I was a kid."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh, your Chief Swan's son!"

I eyed her, wondering for a minute how she knew that.

"Oh, sorry about that; everyone knows everyone around here, and your dad was really excited for your arrival.

The look of wonder fell from my face and I smiled.

She stuck out her hand to shake mine.

"Name's Marie," she said.

"Alexander," I revealed.

"Where have you been all this time, Alexander."

Yes, finally someone calls me by my full name!

"It's kind of a long story," I said as I lowered my gaze to the floor.

She saw the look in my eyes, and quickly changed the subject.

"You know where your classes are?"

"I haven't really gotten my schedule yet, and this school map is kind of a clusterfuck, pardon the French."

She chuckled.

"Let me help you out."

* * *

After the tour Marie de la Fontaine had given me of the school, she showed me to the front office. She let me be for a bit before I heard more compliments about my butt from behind me.

I entered the office with my face somewhat flushed from the complements around here. I stood at the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, I'm Alexander Swan, I'm new here."

I decided to get a name change a long time ago, from de la Cruz to Swan, the day I decided that my mother and I just couldn't get along anymore. My dad already knows.

"Well, let's see..." she searched for evidence of my existence via her computer. "Wait, are you chief Swan's kid?"

"Yes I am."

"I thought you died."

The smile from early vanished from my face. She's probably thinking about Bella.

"No, tha-that was my sister."

"Oh, I'm very sorry."

I looked at the name plaque situated near the corner of the desk. Her name was Sheila Krazinski.

"We have your file right here, and judging from most of your classes, you're definitely eligible for most of our honors classes! Well, except in science, you really need to take Biology I again."

"Yeah, that was kind of my fault. I refuse to cut open something I'm not gonna eat."

She laughed. I glanced at the clock for a bit before realizing the school bell was going to ring any minute.

"May I please have my class schedule, I don't want to be late." I begged politely.

"Ooh, my bad, young man, you have a great first day."

* * *

Advanced English II was my first class for the day, and I guess it's a good start considering the fact that most people grimace the time of day when this class starts.

I guess I'm just one of the lucky ones.

I handed my teacher, Ms. Harker, my class schedule, then she assigned me an empty chair near a rather intelligent looking brunette girl with thick rimmed glasses who was buried in a good book, as it seemed. She turned her nose away from her book the second I sat down.

"Hi," she said with an adorable smile. "I'm Angela."

Wait, is she _that _Angela?

"As in Weber?"

"How do you—"

"You, me, Mike, and Ben TP'd our teacher's house back in fifth grade."

She looked at me, and looked at my eyes.

"Holy god, Alex?"

So much for full names.

They heard my name, and they snapped their heads to me. Immediately, I recognized Tyler Cromwell, Ben Cheney, and a girl with a doll's face and massive breasts.

"Alex!" the girl stood up and gave me a very tight hug.

I looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights (no pun intended), then she broke the awkward silence.

"It's me, Jessica. Jessica Stanley? I moved here a year before you left."

Last time I saw her, she was awkward and kind of a loner, not... well, stacked.

* * *

It was already midday, and long after gym class, a rather fun class, in my opinion, I headed to lunch. As I walked to the cafeteria, my old friends met up with me and helped me pick out some food that tastes less like gourmet dog food.

* * *

"Wow, you really moved back here, huh?" Jessica said, never taking her eyes off of my chest.

I smiled.

"Hey, eyes up here, darl'," I jested.

The others started laughing.

A boy passed by me. He was effeminate, Asian, and rather skinny, dressed in tight black and studded leather cuffs. He winked at me and blew me a kiss. I turned away, my cheeks feeling warm.

"Ooh, looks like Eric Yorkie found a date to the prom," Tyler jokingly said.

"Yeah, he's just not my type."

"Huh?" of course Jessica was confused. I had only known her the year before I moved.

"I'm not shitting you, I'm no fan of effeminacy, even when I dated girls, that shit just turned me off."

Now Jessica was confused, while Angela was giggling a little.

"So you're—"

"We're on the same team, but we play for a different league"

"Oh," she maintained a smile that couldn't fool a blind nun.

"Well, I've always wanted a shopping buddy," she said with a hopeful smile.

I laughed a bit, then simply said, "No."

A gust of wind distracted me only slightly, though that's to be expected when we sat a little near the exit. Five people, albeit stunning, walked in in silence, their mouths moving only just slightly. Kind of peculiar for them to mumble to themselves all at once, no?

"Ah, the Cullen's." Jessica sighed with an dreamy airiness to her voice.

"Who?"

"Them."

As they walked in, I could make out their faces, but couldn't begin to describe each one.

"Cullen. Wait, are they all related?"

"Technicallly speaking, yes."

"They look nothing alike," I mentioned.

"They're all adopted, minus the twins."

I didn't know if she talked about the bronze skinned man and the little pixie of a girl or the two blonds bombshells.

"The blonds, right?"

"Yes the blonds: Jasper and Rosalie Hale." Jessica began.

"What makes them different from the others?'" I asked.

"They're Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew from a sisters side, or so I've heard from the townies around here."

I couldn't help but notice the big, rather sexy, guy wrap his enormous and muscular arm lovingly around the blond goddess of a woman, the same as the dark haired pixie and the blond gentle twin.

"Oh. Whoa, wait, wouldn't that be a little—"

"Like I said, they're _all_ adopted."

Even if they are adopted, it's still kind of weird.

"They're really freakin' pale, why is that?" I asked. Tyler laughed at this.

"It's Forks dude, you're lucky if the spray tan doesn't melt in the rain," Angela interjected with a giggle following after.

"Anymore info on your fake boyfriend's family, Jess?" Tyler asked.

"Hey, just cause I got the 411 on that fam doesn't mean that I'm going out with Edward. Yet."

I laughed.

"So where was I? Oh, right. The big guy is Emmett, don't let his size intimidate you, he's a teddy bear, and Alice, she's, like, absolutely weird. I mean, she literally dances to her destinations versus walking normal, it's just... I can't even begin to explain it."

"I think that's kind of cool. Girl's doing her own thing."

She wasn't kidding when she said that Alice literally danced instead of walked, she's rather graceful, swan-like even.

"So, the one flying solo must be…"

"Edward. You have a really short attention span, don't you?"

"No, I just stopped listening when you said '411'."

The guys and Angela chuckled.

"Haha, you're so funny. Edward's totally gorgeous, but he doesn't date. At all."

"He's probably got a secret boyfriend," Ben Cheney said.

I looked at Ben, and then I chuckled.

A young boy walked in, dirty blond hair and even dirtier blue eyes.

Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike, where have you been," Jessica asked him.

"Just dropping off some flowers, my mom's taking Johnny's death real hard," he responded to her.

* * *

_**Edward**_

I couldn't help but look down to my untouched lunch tray when he said that.

…_I gotta hold it together. I can scream and yell all I want when I go hiking this afternoon. Goddamnit Johnny…_

I listened in on Mike Newton's thoughts, picking up images of childhood memories and birthdays and all the sorts, and I saw his face. His face looked almost like Mike's. It seemed no wonder as to why Carlisle had snapped at me at such a manner.

I cannot deal with what I am any longer, I just can't.

Alice shot a glance at me.

…_Don't even think about it. Not for a second…_

* * *

The class started, and before I could sit down, I took sight to my surroundings. Nothing much changed as the minute passed. some of the earlier birds, Angela Weber and Marie de la Fontaine, chatted in the back, the walls were blank and of bland decor, the windows were a little mildew encrusted from seemingly never ending rain, and because the heater was broken, a fan was used to cool the classroom.

_They're turning out quite nicely, _I heard Mr. Banner think. As usual, his thoughts were very predatory when it came the young girls. The wax flowers on his desk were dusty and covered with light bits of lint and fabric. The students in class filed in slowly but steadily. Not a single new face or look, just the same thing. But then he entered.

"You must be Chief Swan's son," Mr. Banner said.

The propelled wind touched the young man's tan skin and brushed against his wild black hair as he entered.

His face was stunning beyond reason, his cheekbones high and his lips plump and rosy. His face is strong and manlike thanks to his jawline and chin. His eyes were deep and sad in appearance, the crystal grey irises centered between heavy eyelids. His body, judging from the red button-up shirt and well made jeans, is incredibly chiseled and strong in its youth and vigor, more than likely from athletics. As I looked on in awe at this incredible specimen, his scent finally hit me. He smelled of the forest, of freshly grass, the scents combining with lingering hints of lilies and roses and musk drowned by soap and cinnamon. The scent, it was what heaven had to smell like.

He spoke, and his deep scratchy voice was pure music.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

I had entered Mr. Banner's classroom only seconds after lunch was over. The death of Mike's brother brought back memories of Bella, and it was something I couldn't face. Not again.

"You must be Chief Swan's son," Mr. Banner said with precaution.

I shot my hands up.

"I'm not wearing a wire, if that's what you think."

The class chuckled enough, even Mike who had followed in behind me.

"Funny. Well class, if you haven't, welcome Mr. Alex Swan."

Ugh, screw it, if it's easier than saying my full name, let them call me Alex. I found the only seat available and sat down. Beside me, I had realized, was Jessica's 'boyfriend' Edward Cullen. I would never use the word 'gorgeous' to describe a guy, but the girl's words best described his face. He resembled a sunken-cheeked cherub with a man's jaw-line which connected to a dimpled, squared off chin. His mouth wasn't too wide, nor was it too small; just the right size, and his lips, my god I though such a set of lips existed only in Caravaggio's paintings, but never on a walking human being. Rich golden brown pools rested in massive and angelic eyes that were topped off with a single heavy lid and his ear length hair had been brushed back despite the loose locks of auburn waves that clung to his face.

"I'm…" trying to remember my own name. My god, his face!

He looked at me, his large eyes burning into me. I stared at his lips, they were impossible to not look at. A drop of red ran down the corner of his perfected lips.

I regained my form of thinking at the sight.

"…bleeding. You've got a little something on…"

I pointed to the corner of his mouth, careful not to touch him. He wiped it from his chin, the ghostliness of his white hand absolutely ethereal in its movement, like a Roman-Grecian statue had come to life, its hard appendages smooth in its movements like liquid.

"I guess I bit the inside of my cheek," come on, his voice too? It had a silky, yet arrogantly French tone to it.

"You sure you gonna be alright?"

"I'll live."

No other words seemed to escape this boy, so I didn't bother to press on any further.

He may be hot, but man was this kid cold.

The entire class was uneventful, it seemed, all we had to do was review a syllabus, and nothing more.

The second day on the other hand, was just weird.

We were going to start on our first project already; Mitosis Process. The whole thing was going to last the rest of the week.

My fault for flunking Biology in my sophomore year.

Each table was given a black, new looking microscope and several slides with dried onion slices in them.

It all went so well for a while until a chipped slide nicked my finger while I attempted to change it for another slide. A little drop of blood started to form. The droplet eventually got large enough to run down my finger, and that's when I noticed Edward. The bags in his eyes suddenly looked exhausted, and his face became wider than before, his eyes suddenly looking bloodshot. He stared fixedly at my finger as I attempted to get up and grab a tissue, but Edward's sudden grasp around my wrist ended that quickly. He held my wrist tight, his smooth, velvet fingers crushing me. He didn't look the beautiful cherub I was improperly introduced to: I saw a monster.

His eyes, what was wrong with his eyes? His pupils turned to slits, turning white with hot light, drinking the color of the golden brown irises that surrounded them so that they too gleamed. He leaned his face towards my fingers, a small hiss escaping him as his ridiculously sharp looking red tongue danced against my finger.

The sound of the loud knock at the class's door was enough to bring us both out of our awkward trance.

"Hi, Mr. Banner, I need to pull my brother out of class for the day," said a little woman with short, spiky black hair. I think her name was Alice.

"Miss Cullen, what's wrong?"

"Personal family matter."

She looked directly at Edward, her brilliant silver-blue eyes darting towards me.

Before I knew it, my wrist was free and the gaunt angel and the dark-haired pixie were gone.

What did I just see?

* * *

_**Edward**_

My sister and I walked in silence until we reached the parking lot, Rose, Jasper and Em awaiting us.

"You came this close to exposing us, you shit!" Rosalie screamed. I saw the look in her eye. If we weren't in the parking lot, she'd toss me into a large blue van.

"Like it really matters, we could destroy all of them without even wasting a second."

"We have no time to argue. Brother, you need to hunt. Get in the car."

Though Jasper's somewhat prominent Southern Accent was calming, Rose and I knew the severity behind it. He was older than us, and therefore, more powerful, so we didn't dare say anything against his better judgement.

We drove away from the high school to our rather lavish home on the outskirts of Forks, the taste of a single drop of his blood still on my lips as I savored it, licking a small film of it off of the growing tips of my fangs.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

I finished my homework and surfed the web for a while, and as I was finishing this, my curiosity over an old email account I had on G-mail had gotten me. I hadn't looked at it in over a year, and it was easy for me to realize that no one had sent a thing to me for the massive period of time. But every now and then, I would see ones I never read highlighted in bold. They were from a few people I had thought were my friends, and instead of friendly things, all were purely condemning. I knew who's email was who's, and it still shocks me that these people called me their friend once upon a time, but not anymore. I laughed it off, because they meant shit to me now, then I caught an email from someone I've avoided, someone I've grown to hate: the boy who ruined my life.

Subject: I'm sorry.

I opened it.

To the one I hurt:

For two years and each day I saw your face,

I wanted to say a thousand apologies,

one for every second I hurt you,

two for the years you've been abused,

three for those that are gone,

and four for the families I destroyed.

But your beautiful face is nowhere to be seen,

nor is beautiful music nowhere to be heard.

So what can I do but say sorry to someone I damaged if they're nowhere?

Please tell me, I love you so much, and I know I can't take back what has been done!

I never stopped loving you, but have you stopped loving me?

Please write back, I need you. I love you.

Forever yours,

Jack.

My eyes watered at his message, but what he did was too hard to forget. I had the little reminders to look at each day.

I looked at my email account for a little bit, then I deactivated the account, permanently deleting it. I'm moving on. Deal with it.

* * *

I was long done with my shower, and seeing as to how there was a lock on my door, I felt too lazy to put my clothes on. I looked at myself in the mirror above my dresser, taking evaluation of myself.

My creamy brown skin was smooth and seemingly flawless up front, but then I got to the scars.

I ran my fingers against the longer scars against my shoulder blade, feeling the raised, smooth flesh against my fingertips.

FAG.

My ex ripped it into my flesh with a knife to hide what we had. That's what he and my former friends had done to me, taking turns inside of me, wounding me and beating me. My uncle was my saviour, and he was in jail for it.

I looked at my pubic region, and the little pink scar on the base of my penis was beginning to fade.

They never finished their job, and they never will.

I smiled at that little comfort.

That pain is not mine any longer, it is his.

He is the past, and the past is past, and I'm free from Mississippi.

I decided to fall asleep, sleeping in nothing but the charm of Christ around my neck, and as I held it, I reflected on my day before passing out. Nothing more happened after Biology that day, nothing more that has burned itself into my brain. But for certain, I could not stop thinking about Edward Cullen and the hungry way he stared at my bloody finger, his eyes cold, milky...

...and dead.

* * *

_**Review, Follow, subscribe and thank you for reading! :D**_

**~S.**


	3. Revelations

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is copyright . All Original Characters are mine.**_

_Chapter 3: Revelations_

* * *

**_Alexander_**

It had been more than two weeks since I last saw my lab partner, and I would have been okay with that if science hadn't been my weakest point, but what happened that day in class stuck with me. Hell, it stuck with me at night too.

Of all things I needed, the last thing I wanted was to have more nightmares. Yeah, past traumas are hard to get out of your head. I'd go crazy thinking about it, so I try not to. I refuse to. Edward's eyes, they were so blood shot and misty that he looked like a dying man who needed to feast. I couldn't forget his touch. It felt like cool marble had gripped me.

I didn't want to think about it, and since then, I pretended like it was all in my head.

* * *

"Alex," Jake got me out of my daze after shouting out my name.

The football spiraled to me almost instantly and I snapped it out of the air with little effort. My friends and I were playing some light football; three against three. If I made this pass, I'd win 12-10. Mike Newton closed in at me, but he forgot about some of my more aforementioned skills and I did a flip over him, running as fast as possible to the end of the clearing where the cones made up the goal line.

Mike, Ben Cheney and Tyler tried to close in on me, but they were too late. I made the touchdown and Jake, our old pal, Quil Ateara, and I won the game.

"Son of... a bitch, man," Ben Cheney said through heavy panitng.

"What the hell have they been feeding you out there?"

Jake and I looked at each other, unaware which one of us Tyler asked.

"Roadkill," we said simultaneously.

* * *

_**Edward**_

Alice knew just what to say to the attendance office. Rosalie and Jasper's 'Mother' had died from an apparent overdose in her rehab facility, and Rose and Jasper had fallen apart from the news. Obviously, they hid their 'sobbing' faces under their long locks of golden hair.

* * *

My family and I spent our two weeks off at a private beach house just north of Long Beach. Alice and I had been in the direct sun, working on looking a little more-dare I say it?-alive, a small task I tried to avoid long ago.

"Do not worry brother, you've drunk enough to endure such extreme conditions, so much so that any blood drinker of my age can withstand it," she said as she sipped on a blood filled coconut.

Her otherworldly face crinkled in mild disgust, the silver flecks in her blue irises gleaming as if to reflect her disapproval.

"It's not that good if it's been out of its host for too long, is it?" I asked.

"The artificial warmth annoys me," she said, "but it's still sustenance nevertheless."

I watched the rolling waves as the sun kindly baked my skin to a crisper tan, the sound of Rosalie and Emmett enjoying themselves on the beach as they played volleyball not so far off, the smell of their two 'sleeping' friends under a nearby palm tree dry and kind of cold.

"Hey, good lookin'," a blond girl who's flesh would've matched the peel of an orange said to me. Now where in the world did she come from?

"Hmm, can you get out of my sun, this is the only time of... ever I get to tan."

"Really now? Mind if I help you get some lotion on?"

"I _do_ mind," I responded as my teeth grew in length.

"Great!" she said as I looked at her feeling quite dumbfounded.

"My guess is that you don't know the meaning of what I said, so let me just say it in a manner you are much accustomed to: fuck off," I said as I stood up.

She went forward to put her hand on my shoulder, the vivid images of her carnal thoughts flashing through my mind as I read every inch of her surprisingly existing brain, and I felt the warm sand beneath my bare feet glide against my toes as I speedily appeared behind her, holding both her hands to her back with one hand while the other one clasped her mouth shut, her skin cold with fear and her body tense ans still as she felt my nails grow and curl into her face, her heart beat growing louder and louder as it raced faster and faster.

I looked at Alice real quick, allowing the sharp points of my teeth to lightly scratch against the girl's neck, and Alice saw what I was going to do with her after we finished her.

I felt a tear roll onto my hand, the veins beneath my teeth pulsing at an alarming speed.

"I would love that very much dear brother."

I turned the frightened girl around and removed my sunglasses, letting the colorful pupilless eyes entrance and frighten her. I didn't blink, I let my mind mold with hers and I wiped hers clean for the brief minutes I would use her.  
She stared at me, dead eyed, and she stood still in her mindless stupor, her lip-gloss coated collagen injected lips parting loosely, making her appear more dim.

"Offer your wrist to my sister, and do not scream when her teeth vanish into your flesh. You will enjoy every minute of it, and you will clear your hair out of my way so that I may take a drink. Remember, do not scream, for this will be the best pleasure you will ever receive and remember for what remains of your life."

She turned around and brushed her surprisingly natural blond hair away from her flawless neck. Alice's sharp little fangs sank into the girl's wrist as I took hold of the girl's neck. All points of my teeth pierced the carotid artery. I enjoyed playing with this particular vein; I was able to play god with the way her blood flowed into me. Alice and I drank and drank, though she let up for a second to let the pumping blood fill her coconut. The thrill of her heart stopping was one I enjoyed, but I knew I had to withdraw unless I wanted to join her in her death. As I let up, my claws extended and I found myself reaching into her chest, feeling my hand past the gelatinous matter that made up her fake breasts. Her heart still pumped only for a while before I tore it free from the ventricles and aortas. The hand that held her head jerked the head carelessly, her neck snapping like a twig beneath its weight. I brought the juicy organ up to my lips as it pulsed in its oxygen starved wonder and I drank it dry of all its contents before dropping it onto its former abused owner.

I could no longer feel her mind with mine.

"You outdid yourself," Alice said to me.  
"Don't remind me," I said as I licked the excess droplets of blood from the corner of my lips.  
I looked down at the dead girl, the scars on her body obvious from many unnecessary surgeries.  
"To think, people find fake to be beautiful these days," I muttered.  
"Hey!" I heard Rose remark.

"I said fake, darling. You are all natural."  
Rose forgave me instantly, and Alice and I chuckled as we each held onto a limb and with our strength, we effortlessly ripped the dead woman apart, throwing her limbs and ripped out organs into the ocean for the sea creatures to feast upon, though without a drop of blood on her, I doubt that they would find her.  
Alice took a sip from her coconut, and she smiled with pure satisfaction.  
"What's up with Jasper?" I asked.  
"He's not in the mood to come out."

"So he hasn't drunk a thing?"

"Not even a drop. He's buried beneath me, resting."  
"Really, why didn't you offer him any of her then?"  
"He prefers a meal that doesn't taste of this state,"  
I dropped down to my hands and feet and said, "We'll hit up a tourist trap after sunset, is that fine?"  
"_You got yourself a deal_," Jasper thought.

"Hmm, I guess that's one way to enjoy the beach."

"I gotta ask though, what was up with you and the new guy, he's really cute."

I tried not to think about it, so I changed the subject.

"Hey, where's Esme?" I asked.  
Emmett ran up to us with the monstrous speed we all have, and as he ran, we realized that dead couple lying by the side had vanished.  
"Swingers party, Rose and I are joining them later,"  
"Damn, this early?"  
"It's an all day thing, the vampires here love the innovative way we live and they learn newer tricks that 'mom' and 'dad' teach them each day," first time Rose said anything that didn't offend me.  
"Hmm, nice tan, man," I said to Emmett. His normally bronze skin was nice and non-reflective for a change.

"Thanks, ginger," my hair's not that red!

* * *

"You know, it's refreshing to see you this way, Edward," Alice said as we headed off to 'our' house.  
"What way?"  
"I don't know, you just seem to radiate a light."  
A light? No.  
What is she talking about?  
I remembered correctly that I had killed maybe enough to feed a small lake of bull sharks, and I hadn't felt remorse for any of it. Why?  
Was it his blood? I drank only a drop of the boy's blood, and yet I feel invigorated. Why?

* * *

**_Alexander_**

We were changing out of our dirt covered clothes, and I turned my back towards a nearby tree as I changed out of my sweat drenched shirt.  
"Shit," Jake said. What was he even doing behind me?  
"What?"

Jake turned me around.

"What the hell is that?" Mike said.  
"It's nothing," I said, though there was no use hiding the scar any longer.  
"What do you mean it's nothing?" Jake said as he took a closer observation at my back.  
I hesitated and came out with it. I slid a cleaner shirt on.  
"A few guys on my team found out I was gay and," I paused, "it's kind of obvious how they reacted."

"Why would anyone do this to y- wait, you're gay?" Mike said in surprise.

The guys and I looked at Mike suddenly. Did he really just say that? I forgot that he didn't know that little fact about me.  
He immediately put his clothes back on, not caring that they were on inside out or backwards.  
"I'm outta here dudes, that just gross."

"Wait, Mike-" Jake called out after him, but I stopped him.

"Don't Jake," I asked.

"I've come out enough times to know how these end."

"I'll see you never, faggot," the soul crushing words spilled out of his mouth.

His words were acidic, though I had gotten used to it.  
"Whatever you say, Adolf," my words could be just as cold as the next.  
Suddenly, it seemed that the years of friendship we had had come to a dumb end.

* * *

"Fucking hillbillies," Jake said, the scar burned into his mind.  
"Forget about it," I said.  
"Forget about it? How the fuck can I forget about that man, I mean, you've been my best friend since we were kids, we're fucking brothers for fucks sake and you wouldn't even tell me this!"  
"…and what if I did, huh? It wouldn't have even made a difference!"  
"I would have been there for you!"  
It shut me up. I sat on a tree stump just a bit away from where Tyler, Ben, and Quil resided.  
"I'm sorry, man,"  
I held back tears.

"You could have been there for me, but in the end, they still died for something so stupid."

Jake didn't talk, he just stood by me.

"Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to tell a fanatic of a parent such words, that I got these scars from someone I thought loved me? It's embarrassing to tell you or any of them I got these scars on my back because I am a pervert, sodomite, sissy, fag. I'm not just these things, but that was all they saw. Why do you think I moved here? Because I was sick of that treatment. I was sick of being mistreated from what I thought were my friends and someone I'm ashamed to call a mother. What sickens me more is that my so called mom would rather have me dead than to hold another guy's hand—"  
It was abrupt, and I didn't see it coming. Jacob's lips had locked with mine. I felt his warm hand rest against my cheek, the sensitive tips of his fingers running against my skin as they reached for my hair. He stopped and I looked at him in shock, his dark earthy eyes boring into mine.  
"Jake. Wait, you're—"  
"Yes," he said with strained words in throat.  
"For how long—"

"When you left, you were all I thought about. I missed hanging out with you, hearing your crazy stories, listening to your music, I never realized how much I had missed you until you came back."

"Jake—" tears ran down the russet boy's handsome face.

"You know how much it hurts then. I've loved you for years, and it's heartbreaking when someone you love doesn't let you enter their life, even when the shittiest things happen. Seeing you scarred up sickens me so much."  
"We gotta go," Tyler and everyone else was already uncomfortable with the situation, so they left.  
"Scars fade. People die, time fades."  
He looked at me, his warm flesh tensing to my touch as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, whispering into his ear, "you love me?" upon realizing what he said. He laughed and smiled that ice-melting smile.  
He gripped his hand around one of mine.  
"I've loved you all my life," He said to me.  
"Just don't get hurt again," he said as the tears stopped streaming down his gentle face.  
I leaned my head towards his cheek and gave him a little peck, and eventually, it became a lingering kiss against each other's lips that enveloped us completely. I never thought I would ever feel the lips of my best friend against mine, and frankly, it just felt right.

* * *

_**Edward**_

I didn't stop thinking about Alice's words since that morning, but now that I think about it, I never did stop thinking about the boy, or his strangely delicious blood.

What went on with me then?

He was absolutely breath taking, but it wasn't that that attracted me to him, but what went on in his mind?

I looked back on what happened two weeks ago, and I remembered I tried to read his mind, but a blinding, almost too painful light blighted it. It still hurts thinking about it.

I also remembered what hurt me the most about that boy, the image of Him around his neck, the icon of the Incarnate, I will try not to look at it next time.  
"Did you enjoy the vacation, children?" Carlisle asked us in his compassionate English tone. He was in a fantastic mood, and his tan was a rich, dark, Anglo-Indian brown. I looked around us, and looked at myself via reflection; we could easily pass off as humans as long as we don't show off complete smiles. I actually couldn't wait to get back to Forks I was in such a good mood.  
"Let's go home," Esme said in her thinly veiled Irish voice. She led the way as we turned to look back at our little beach house, and we commanded the fires to ignite the beach house to devour the evidence of the dead family that resided inside. As the flames engulfed the private Californian home, and as the sickeningly sweet smell of burning flesh filled the air, all of us stripped ourselves of their clothes. We held our arms at our sides, letting the claws and the fingers extend as thin webs formed under our arms and between our fingers. We leaped into the air, almost two floors above the hell house, and we took flight, extending into the darkness of the night, following the coastline back to the dreary Olympic Peninsula home.

* * *

**Updated 1/30/2012**

_**Gotta love movie soundtracks.**_

_**Comment, subscribe, favorite, any feedback would suffice. Thanks.**_

**~S.**


	4. Love

_**To those of you who have subscribed and add as favorite to my rewrite, thank you so much! the chapters will keep on coming. reviews will be loved and any feedback is appreciated.  
**_

_**~ S.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love**  
_**

* * *

Alexander**_  
The weekend had ended, and it was only a small matter of time before Jake and I took things beyond our long friendship. His lips would crush mine as they did that Friday in his home in Quilute reservation, but without boundary. I enjoyed lapping up the sweat between the muscled ridges of his skin, enjoying the taste of his chest and taking his full length inside me.  
I will only tell you this much about his member: it hurts so good.  
Even as he thrusts into me, our lips and our tongues never backed away from one another. 

* * *

_Charlie had been in his room reading one of his sons many novels, never quite understanding the fascination behind the things his son read about. Just as he was reading into the extremely homoerotic narratives of The Vampire Armand, two loud moans caught Charlie's attention, though he believed it to be Armand's description of his weekends at the whorehouses._  
_"Damn," he said, holding the book up in front of him, "this writer's so good I can hear the actual moaning."_

__

* * *

  
"You sure you're ready for this?" I whispered to him. He nodded yes in agreement, his dark eyes meeting with mine. He still had that boyishness to his face that made me hesitate, but one look at his body made me forget such an adorable face. I let a fine amount of lubricant coat my throbbing organ and I slowly fingered some more lube into Jacob's little hole, slowly, steadily, loosening him up so that he's ready to take my length. He lied on his back with his ankles pointed toward the headboard as he let out soft, almost painful moans as I inched my cock into him. He didn't make a loud yelp, he took slow, deep breaths as I entered. I made it to the base,  
"Go slow, please," I didn't deny him that request. I slid in him, and pulled out just a little bit, then repeated in small, gradually fast thrusts. He caught his breath many times as the thrusting became deeper and deeper, faster to the extent where I thought I was going to tear the poor boy in two. He looked at me, his gentle lips parted, his eyes glassing over. Tears began to run down his face slowly. I cupped the back of his head and kissed him gently, hoping to get the focus off of the virgin pain.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Jacob_**  
I wasn't crying because it hurt. I loved him for the longest time, and to have him in my arms and in me was one of my greatest wishes come true, I will admit that, but that silver cross began to burn into my flesh, and I just needed him to get on his back for me.  
I rode what seemed to be an impossible foot long of it, and I flipped him onto his back as I hungrily back into him, my ass still a little tight. Of course, he kissed me ass a means to make the pain go away.  
"I love you," I said to him.  
He kissed me deeply before running his strong tongue down the nape of my neck and into the crevices of my chest.  
He didn't say it back.

* * *

**_Edward_**  
The family arrived in Forks before the sun rose on Friday and before anyone looked to the sky for us. I thought about the last two weeks in Long Beach and I realized that, not once, have I even felt a sting of remorse for the many people I killed.  
I tried to forget about it.  
It was a cool Sunday night, and I was in the mood for music. I sat in front of the glass white grand piano that was seated neatly by a sweeping staircase and I let my mind and my fingers release what they had wanted to release. I felt the cool ivory and ebony keys beneath my fingertips as each key was hit, whether it was an A sharp , a G, or a C flat, I didn't care to know what it was, but when I started to listen, I had been playing what was on my mind all day. Beethoven's Appasionata came screaming out of my fingers, the first movement complex and wonderful, silent at the beginning and powerful in later parts, the Appasionata taking on the many changes as I played the wonderful piece of music. I played on and on and on until my mind drifted on elsewhere. I started thinking about the year I first heard this piece of perfection, I remembered when I started to tinker with the piano when I was mere boy of five in late nineteenth century France.

* * *

I remembered my first human memory, of mother and father and I walking the cobblestone streets of Rue Saint-Francois in the beautiful Bordeaux on our way home from the grand St. Michael's , and I couldn't help but overhear the sound of the strange and bizarre sound of the piece.  
"Momma, what is that?" I had said to her.  
"It's garbage, dear son," my father responded rather quickly and bored.  
"Hush now, Alain," I heard mother snipe at him.  
"It sounds too pretty to be garbage!" I said with such a smile.  
My mother chuckled at my words so sweetly so. I could never find where the strong yet soft music had come from.  
"You will hear it again one day," my mother said to me, "Whether it falls in your lap or if it is to come from your fingertips."  


* * *

My obsession, obviously, hadn't ended there.  


* * *

My eyes, one day, had spotted the stunning black baby grand in 1885. I had not heard that song once more since that day in Rue St. Francois, but the music had devoured my young mind since then on. I found the store in which the stunning black piano had resided, and I was lost to my parents from that moment on.  
"Eduard, come back here!" she said as she ran after me.  
I couldn't resist for once seeing the object which I had lusted after, I could not help but become seduced by the black, glossy angel of music. I ran from the street corner of Rue St. James to Rue de Ayres, running into the shop called De Valois. my breath halted and I slowed down, walking into what I had believed to be heaven. The experience was an ethereal one, a fascinating and dark one. I walked on and one, glancing at the many stunning instruments propped up on shelves. Some looked monstrous, their lids open, the ivory-ebony keys like that of the fangs of a behemoth. These things, they were cold to the touch, severe looking creatures that come to life once you struck their keys. I walked to what seemed to be the end of a wedding aisle, and found mate the second finger and key became one.  


* * *

The piano was eventually delivered to my home, much to my surprise, and just before my father found out as well.  
"Elizabeth, you dare defy me again!"  
I heard the slap across the face, not knowing what to do.  
"You are to take this thing back immediately!"  
Though she was a woman of Victorian repression, she did not take kind answer to his hand upon her.  
"You dare strike me!" she grabbed the glassiest vase she could and hurled it to my father as he walked away. It shattered when the strange thing struck the back of his head. Porcelain elephants, plaster men and women and glass figurines, every thing my dad gave her, every meaningless thing, was hurled at him and all about the study in which the piano resided. He ducked every once so often, glass figurines shattering against the glass doors that protected shelved books from dust and spider webs.  
"You want a wife that will listen to your every stupid word, you should find her in hell!"  
He tried to lay hand upon her again and she shoved the horn of a glass unicorn head through his hand.  
He let out a loud yelp that I couldn't fathom to hear, that I hated hearing even in my dreams. He tossed her into an undamaged shelf, the glass and the books raining down on her fragile little body. He yanked the glass figure out of his hand and held it with the other, ready to bring down the sharp little thing into her. What could I do at such a young age, I had never seen my father act this way, not once! He thrusts the little animal head into her, harming her arm as she deflected it from reaching her heart. I couldn't think that quickly, but I couldn't help but notice all around me the shattered particles of glass and splintered pieces of wood. I had read enough to know that one could use anything as a crude knife. I grabbed a piece of shattered wood, and ran to my father as he readied another thrust into my shrieking mother.  
The splinter met his lower back as I plunged it into him, taking it out as he jerked back to pull it out. He dropped the little glass unicorn as it fell base first into her taffeta covered lap. She scurried to get the unicorn as father had tossed me away from the second stab. She drove it into the small of his back.

"Get off my son!" she yelled with horrifying might as I scurried to get up with splintered hands and fresh blood from the glass. I didn't care if I was crying, mother and I didn't relent when the sharp points sank into his flesh.  


* * *

I stopped playing for a moment, and I wondered why I was playing this song, this instrument if it lead to that night.

* * *

"Eduard, you must never speak of this!" she whispered to me.  
"Mommy, what did we do?" I said to her with tears in our eyes.  
I looked down at the ragged thing that was my father, looking at the dark red holes mother and I had made everywhere in this thing. He gurgled and gasped desperately for dear breath.  
It was painful to watch, that he became like this because I only wanted a piano, that I was the downfall of my dad, that I was the reason he ended this way.  
"I don't know, Eduard, I don't," she fell weeping in my arms, and to spare him the suffering we caused him, she let me go briefly, struggling to put words in her own mouth as tears and sobs strangled her beautiful face and voice.  
"Turn around…" a sob escaped her, "and cover your ears."  
I did as she told me, but I refused to cover my ears.  
I wish I had.  
Every night since that night, I awoke to the sound of my weeping mother snapping my father's neck.  


* * *

I felt the tears of blood run down my tan face as the claws extended and dug into the keyboard as my grip tightened. The anger rushed into me about that night, and I found myself hurling the piano, with a goliath strength, into the floor. I broke down in the middle of my rage, the tears growing, flowing down my cheeks, Esme grabbing hold of me before I decided to harm myself any further.  
"Edward, calm down!"  
Why? Why did I choose now to reflect on that night? I cried in the arms of my immortal mother, and found my reflection again. My eyes were his, my hair hers, and every time I look into those eyes, I realized now that I wanted to rip them out.  


* * *

  
**_Alexander_**  
Jacob slept in my arms that night, though he seemed to be uncomfortable with my Christ charm.  
As much as he hates it, I will not take it off.  
Not again anyway.  
"I love you, Jake," I kissed the forehead of the stony faced boy, his smoldering eyes shut as he drifts into tomorrow and as I follow him soon after.  


* * *

  
_**Jacob**_  
I don't know if I dreamed it or not, but he said he loved me. Like I already said, Alex, I love you.  
But keep that damn silver Christ on.  
For my sake and yours.  


* * *

  
**_Edward_**  
The memory ended with the fire in our magnificent flat so it eats away the evidence. Mother and I stood outside of the burning building as the townsfolk and the fire men rush to extinguish the flames. She crouched down at me, and looked me dead into the eyes.  
"We will buy a new piano, a new house with the money your father left us in the bank."  
"Mommy?"  
"It'll be good for us," she said sobbing gasps, "Maybe one day, you will find that song will have possessed your fingertips, and maybe you will teach your new little brother and sister to play it."  
I hadn't known what she was talking about until she laid my hand against her belly. I felt it move and let out a gasp, and she hugged me as I looked at the gold inferno. 


	5. Flashback

_**When it came to Edward, I always thought SMeyer's first choice, Henry Cavill, was perfect, mainly because his face and voice are impossibly beautiful, and let's face it, Steven Strait as Jacob would've been just awesome. **__** But then again, why waste such talent to characters that didn't seem to have any dimension to them? A**__**nyway, review on my pretties, the next chapter should be up tomorrow as a big thank you for reading.  
**_

_**~ S.**_

**_PS: i am in no way affiliated with Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flashback**

* * *

**_Alexander_**

_"You know I love you, babe," he said to me in those smooth words of his, his southern accent a sweet honey to my ears._  
_We were the last ones in the locker room after football practice. We were readying ourselves for the big homecoming game, and even though his cousin, a girl, asked me out to the homecoming dance, I had solemnly refused._  
_"If you did, then why can't we come out with it, I'm so sick of hiding us!"_  
_"In due time."_  
_The dreams became more or less malevolent each night I closed my eyes. Sometimes the outcome would be different, sometimes it would actually show me what did happen that day._  
_"I love you, babe," the handsome southern blond said as our lips collided._  
_I believed him too, and I was finally going to tell him that I loved him too._  
_"What the fuck?" I heard a familiar voice say._  
_I turned to the direction where the sound came from. Our three friends, Leto, Jayden and Stevie had caught us in the act. I should've seen it coming though, the second the three spotted us. I knew these three too well, I knew how close each of them followed the word of scripture and the words of Leviticus and Corinthians, of Romans and Jude and Timothy, they the hateful words, and how I stayed friends with such people was something I could not understand._  
_"Jack—" I felt his fist collide with my jaw almost instantly._  
_"Did he sneak that fag shit up on you?" Leto asked Jack._  
_"I didn't even see it coming," he kicked me in the ribs when he finished speaking._  
_"He wants to act like a lady, let's treat 'im like one,"_  
_They beat me repeatedly and stripped me of the football gear. I was left in nothing but new bruises and cleats. When they laid me on my back on the rotting wooden bench, they forced my legs open, and I kicked Jayden in the face. With my free foot, I swung the heel into Jack's throat. Whatever possessed me had been saving me quickly. Struggling to get my hands free from the other two was a pain, I knocked over Leto and punched Stevie in the chest. I darted to the front door, but was tripped by Jack. My head struck the corner of a locker, and I was drifting in and out consciousness…_

* * *

I woke up before it went any further, drops of fresh, cold sweat raining down my body. The blood flushed out of my face and I looked to the warm creature by my side. His eyes opened slowly to greet my gaze, and he smiled my favorite smile. It took my mind off of everything almost too quickly, and of course, I couldn't help but kiss him.  
"Wake up, Lex, you'll be late for school—" dad said as he entered my room.  
I sort of jolted back and Jake fell off of the bed, grabbing a pillow to cover his naughty bits as he stood up.  
"Whoa, I should've knocked first," dad said.  
"Hey Jake," he said, trying to avoid our awkward glances at one another.  
"Hey chief," Jake said as he snatched one of my sheets up.  
"So, I hooked up with a chef from Seattle and she made us some breakfast. Who wants ham and mushroom omelets?"

* * *

My dad didn't make a big deal about it.  
Best decision ever.  
"So, you must be the famous Alexander," she said.  
She was a pretty little thing, clearly too youthful to be any age close to Charlie.  
"I guess I am," I said with such a smile.  
"Listen, Jake, I'll drop you off at your place after breakfast, I wouldn't want you to be late for school."  
"Sure thing, chief," he responded, trying not to choke on his fast eaten omelets.

* * *

I finished my meal first, and before I knew it, I kissed Jake in front of my dad, and left for class. I got a gasp from dad's lady friend, and a chuckle from both Jake and him.

* * *

_Lunchtime_

"Hey, Alex," my friends seemed to have greeted me with the exception of Mike. He abruptly stopped talking to Jessica and he got up and walked away.  
"Mike, come back!" Jessica hollered after him.  
Tyler, Ben, and Angela looked at me, the silence awkward and almost mind numbingly frightening.  
"What?" I asked.  
Angela only smiled at me and then preceded to talk.  
"So, you and Jacob Black, that's hot."  
The milk had shot out of Tyler's nose while he drunk it and Ben couldn't help but laugh.

A few moments went by, and for some odd reason, a few girls stopped to talk to me.  
"Hey, do you have a date to the prom?" a girl with a heart shaped face and mousy brown hair had asked me.  
"Isn't that a whole semester away?" I asked.  
"Yes, but I thought I oughta ask in advance. SO yes?" she smiled a large, almost too cartoonish smile.  
"I have my eyes set on someone else, unfortunately, so I'm sorry, I'm going to have to refuse," I wanted to let her down gently, typical southern charm I managed to learn in less than a few years. I hope I didn't have the accent.  
"That's okay, I'm sorry to bother you."  
"It's not a bother, I like meeting new people anyway."  
She smiled again, then walked away.

* * *

**_Edward_**

I wonder if Edward Cullen's seeing anyone…  
The girl that talked to the radiant boy had began walking to my direction this time.  
She stood before me.  
Her cheery face changed.  
"Can I help you?" I asked. She stared at me with a little bit of clumsiness in her stance.  
Words, bitch! Think of words!  
"Marie, if it's about student council, don't worry, you're doing fantastic."  
Dammit, Edward, why'd you talk? Words are better spoken from your mouth. Marie, you had it much easier with that new guy!  
Ah, yes, the new guy, Alexander.  
He was a difficult person to read, I wanted to know why.  
"Dance!" she blurted.  
The whole lunch room stared at her. My eyes widened in confusion. She wanted me to dance?  
"With me… PROM! Dance… please?"  
High school kids, they keep getting more and more awkward, don't they, brother?  
Ah, Alice, that you are right about.  
I nodded no, and the humiliated girl went her way.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

"That was really cold." I sincerely meant it.  
"Yeah, then again, it's Edward Cullen, a guy so narcissistic, he'd fuck himself if he could."  
Jessica returned.  
"Hey, what did he say?" I asked her.  
Her smile broke.  
"There are just some words in this world that shouldn't be repeated."  
"That bad?"  
"Hey there, Alex," a girl's attempt at a sultry voice said to me.  
I jolted back slightly. What, I was off my guard!  
"Um, hi?" I said.  
"Yeah, hi, Lauren," Jessica said in a cold tone.  
"Is this seat taken?" she asked, pouting just slightly enough to make her thin lips look desirable to me, though she really resembled a goldfish feeding on flakes.  
"Let's cut to the chase, I'm hot, you're hot, let's make hot together!"

* * *

**_Edward_**

_Didn't I hear this once before?_  
_Yes_, Alice mentally replied.  
_Remember, the semi-moronic blonde we ripped to pieces our last day in Long Beach?_  
_Again, blonde sitting right here,_ Rosalie cynically responded.  
_Ah, yes, I do remember now, Alice_.

_Shall we have a repeat of that?_  
_Not here, Edward._

* * *

**_Alexander_**

"So, you, me, hottest couple in all of Forks. Hot idea, huh?"  
Amused, I nodded my answer.  
No.  
"What, don't tell me you got a girlfriend back home?"  
"Not at all."  
"So why refuse a good offer, pretty boy?"  
My phone rang.  
Jacob.  
I smiled at the name, and I answered.  
"Hey babe," I said.  
Lauren was about ready to react.  
_-Hey, Alex, I just realized something...-_  
"What is it?"  
_-I never really asked you on a proper date, did I?-_  
"Well, we did skip a little ahead to the other part."  
He moaned in passionate response.  
_-mmm, I can't stop thinking about that. Listen, I know this place just off of Port Angeles, serves the best food I ever tasted-_  
"Yeah, you had me at food"  
My ears drunk his hearty laughter, and though I didn't know it, I was grinning from ear to ear.  
_-Wedensday night sound good to you?-_  
"Absolutely,"  
_-I'll pick you up around six, knowing the truck my dad sold to you, that little bitch won't withstand going past fifty.-_  
I chuckled.  
_-I love you, Alex.-_  
"I love you too, Jake."  
Lauren stared wide eyed at me.  
"I get it now," she said with a smile whilst fixing her "puppies" back into her blouse.  
She wrote down her number on a strip of notebook paper."  
"Call me whenever you decide to play for team pussy."  
She left. Team pussy?  
"I got it," Angela says to me as she takes the strip out of my hand.  
She dropped it in a carton of milk she had not finished drinking and the lot of us began talking about our many crazy encounters with people like Lauren, then we somehow talked about our loud and bizarrely fun childhoods, even though Jessica got to experience the latter of the ones we talked about.

* * *

Lunch was over.  
Biology.  
With Edward Cullen.  
Great.  
That kid's eyes were enough to give me nightmares the last time I saw them, so I hoped not to talk to the ridiculously angelic little fiend too much.  
I walked down the hallway to Mr. Banner's class, holding onto my books, recreational and the boring rest.  
Someone knocked them out of my hand.  
"Faggot!"  
Him and his two muscle-moronic friends, Maz and Luke, laughed at this, but frankly, I didn't give a shit.  
As I looked away from Mike and his friends while they entered the classroom, I bent down to pick up my books, only to be greeted by the sight of shoes that looked more expensive than anything I owned.  
I looked up.  
It was Edward.  
"Thanks," I said as I took my books, trying to avoid what I remembered to be dead eyes.  
He looked a little different.  
"You got a tan," I said as we walked to Mr. Banner's class.

* * *

**_Edward_**

"You noticed," I said to him.  
"How could I not, even though our meeting was brief, I could not help but notice how chalky you and your family were."  
Was his voice this deep and warm the last time I heard it?  
"We're going to be late for class," I said to him.  
As he walked past me, the faint scent of his blood tried to take me, tried to draw me in, and even though there was a different scent to him, the blood smelled all the more familiar.  
I'll feed tonight when I take flight to Neah Bay.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

Edward and I didn't talk much, if at all, we barely spoke a word. Mr. Banner was asleep in his chair and the rest of the class was goofing off. Mike enjoyed throwing paper balls at me, and his two idiot friends joined in on the fun. I kept my cool throughout, and then Maz just had to pull the trigger:  
"Take it, you little bitch,"  
They were the words my ex said to me when I came to consciousness with him in me.

* * *

_**Edward**_

"Take it, you little bitch."  
What happened next was unbelievable. His clear eyes were dyed black as his pupils dilated and he flew from his seat in a disparate state. His beautiful, peaceful face went blank and the veins in his sinewy arms and face tightened as the palm of one of his hands collided with the back of Maz's head. The sight of Maz's face meeting the top of the cold desk was an intensive one as fresh blood began to pour from the crown. As Luke stood up to defend his friend, Alexander's right hook crashed against Luke's jaw, the loud crack of bone separating from the socket of his face a painful one to listen to. Alex kicked Maz out of his seat and stomped on him repeatedly. Luke tried to get up, but another punch to the jaw tore out a few teeth. Mr. Banner woke up to the sight of football players trying to subdue the wild boy. Why did he react this way?  
I dove deep into his thoughts, but bright light kept blocking them. Why was his mind so hard to read?  
I thought that if I wanted to know, I should just do the human thing and help him. Mike punched the nearly calmed Alexander in the face, and Alexander reacted by hooking his teeth into Mike's ear, ripping off the earlobe.  
I ran out of the classroom before Mike and several others started screaming.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

When I came to, I looked to my surroundings. Mike was on the ground clutching his ear, trying to reattach his lobe back on with loud sobs escaping him every once so often. The football playing twins, Dexter and Damien Cox, were holding me to the wall while Angela and Jessica were trying to calm me down. Maz was on the ground lying face first in a puddle of blood and Luke was vomiting and crying whilst trying to find his teeth.  
"Where's Cullen," I heard someone say.  
"He ran out of here looking sick,"  
"I guess some people can't take the sight of blood."

* * *

The Cox twins let me go, and I fell to the floor in tears. Within minutes after Mr. Banner's frantic phone call, my dad and one other cop entered my classroom, along with a few medics. The medics tended to the three on the floor, and my dad was talking to me.  
"What did you do?" he said as he held me close to him.  
"I snapped dad, okay, I snapped!"  
"But why?"  
I choked back a few tears, and started talking for a brief moment.  
"Madeleine never told you about what happened to me two years ago, did she?"  
He looked at me in wonder.  
"DID SHE?"  
He kept a good poker face, even though tears were beginning to glass over his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, son, I'm going to have to arrest you now."  
I complied.  
"You give me an explanation at the station house when you're good and ready."

* * *

**_Edward_**

I watched from the leafiest pine tree to see what unfolded. I watched two boys being walked over to an ambulance while another one was carried out in a gurney and neck brace. And then came Alexander Swan. His head was resting against his dad's shoulder as he was being walked to the street. The teens inside the high school looked on in wonder from the windows facing the street as the stunning, crying boy in handcuffs entered his dad's car.

* * *

_**I have no idea as to what direction i'm going with this story, but I am liking it. Hope you like it**_

**~ S.**


	6. Monster

_**I told you it would be up, albeit it's day after, but it's here! :D**_

_**Like always, thank you so much for reading, and i look forward to reading your reviews and comments.  
**_

_**~ S.**_

**_PS: i am STILL in no way affiliated with Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Monster**

* * *

**_Alexander_**

I was put into a cell after the paperwork was done at the main office, waiting a few hours before I was interrogated for my violent outburst.  
I was so lucky that the interrogator was my dad.  
I told him all about what Madeleine never told him. I told him all about my old boyfriend, Jack, and how his three friends used me in a violent fashion. He didn't believe me at first, and of course, my scar was proof enough. Being an interrogation, we were being monitored by men on the other side of a two way mirror.

"I woke up with Jack inside of me, and I felt a sharp pain in my side. I could see the reflection of the knife on the shiny tile being dragged across my back. Dad, did she ever tell you about why tío Chuy went to prison, did she even tell you that he was in prison at all?"  
He looked at me. What in the world could I have been talking about?  
I took a deep breath and let it all out in a calm fashion.  
"Jack finished inside me, and he handed the knife to one of his friends. He turned me over,  
"Let's give him a pussy, then all will be right.  
"He grabbed my dick and started to cut into it, and tío broke a broom over his head.  
"He hated seeing me the way he did, and he proceeded to sodomize that boy with the broken broomstick. He was just as cruel to them as they were with me. He poured bleach down one boy's throat and he took the knife from the one with the broomstick in him and he cut his throat out!"  
I was getting louder, my hands were trembling beneath me.  
"The police told me this as they were hauling Chuy away, and I found out what had happened to Jack."  
I know my dad didn't want to hear anymore, but he needed to, just in hopes of helping me later on.  
"I visited tío in jail weeks before the trial, and he told me what he did."  
"What did he do, Alex?"  
"He told me what he saw; he saw male fluids and wounds on me, and he saw the same fluids on Jack's naked body."  
I paused.  
"Tío cut it off."

* * *

_**Edward**_

I heard the story through the chief's perspective, and it sent chills down my back, a feeling I haven't had since I was first made or when I encountered an ancient one.  
_"He had it sewn back on, but it's of very little use now, thanks to me, his mom says,"_  
I smiled at his words. Good for you.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

It was the next morning, and dad had paid the full bail of eight thousand dollars.  
I guess you get a discount if you're the chief's son.  
He had called Madeleine the night before, his words, I remembered them, were cold and unforgiving.  
"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME OF SUCH THINGS!"  
_-Charles, what are you talking abou—_  
"The rape, the abuse, your brother, all the fucking things you kept hidden from me!"  
_-Listen, Charlie, if God willed it-_  
"God? You think this is the will of God? That our son gets tortured because of who he is? That _MY_ son returns to me damaged because of an incompetent cunt who can't take responsibility for herself?"  
_-God does not will the life of sodomy, He does not allow man to lay with mankind as he does with womankind—_  
His voice calmed, but his tone remained colder than I've ever heard it.  
"Do not use Him as a crutch, and those are not His words, they belong to man. Do not condone the harm done unto my son as an act of God, because if God had not wanted him to be what he is, had He not wanted gays and lesbians to exist at all, then why does my son exist?"  
_-Charlie, please, do not condone this choice he's made.-_  
Charlie's palm met his face as he shook his head in disappointment.  
"Madeleine, we were all made differently for our unknown reasons, but to my knowledge, it is because that way, we all learn to love and embrace each other's flaws and differences. No God I know of would cast out His Children because they didn't come out the way he wanted them to."

I heard it all from the stairwell, and tears started to flow down my cheeks.

* * *

**_Edward_**

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and I couldn't help but cry myself from his words.  
_"What God would love someone who judges others for Him?"_  
I heard the woman on the phone begin to cry.  
_-Please let me talk to him, please, he needs to rescind—_  
Chief Swan cut her off with his own cracking voice. I could tell from his voice that he had begun crying.  
_"If your brother still talks to you or if you even visited him, tell him I give him my greatest thanks for being there for my son when he needed it, and that I'll visit him in a month."_  
_-But I'm his mother-_  
_"His mother died the day she abandoned him. He has his wonderful uncle, the saver of his life, and he has father to always be there when he needs him."_

* * *

I sped into the forest with the film of blood in my eyes spilling over the edges.  
_Edward, what's wrong?_  
A concerned plea from Rose.  
_Don't worry about it._  
Rosalie mentally shrugged an 'okay' in my direction, then I added,  
_If you're ever hungry for a local, avoid the Swan's. They deserve a full life. Spread the word._

* * *

**_Alexander_**

"Goodnight, Madeleine. May God forgive you one day, for I haven't the strength to do so."  
Charlie hung up, and I wiped the tears from my face as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

I walked to my room, pretending I was reading a book. Charlie jokingly knocked on the doorframe as he entered. He was smiling just a little bit.  
"Hey dad," I casually said.  
He sat on the edge of my bed.  
"I'm sorry for today, dad,"  
"It's okay. I just had no idea as to why."  
"She didn't allow me to say a word."  
"I know, son."  
We stared at each other for a few long, awkward seconds.  
"Your court date's at four next Wednesday, till then, let's say your 'grounded.'"  
I chuckled.  
"And school?"  
"Out of school suspension for two weeks."  
"I can deal with that."  
"Let's hope the three families don't press charges."

* * *

**_Edward_**

The residents of Neah Bay could not compare to his smell, but one had to do for this week. I drained a rather loser-ish college student, a boy who has unsuccessfully attempted to pull a 'Van Wilder,' whatever that is, to stay in school just so he could party. Jasper and Alice joined me for the hunt this night, and we argued over what death we should stage his as.  
"Let's do 'Roadkill!'"  
"Hey, let's pull off a drowning!" Alice had said.  
"Darling, we can only do that when someone's underwater," Jasper mentioned.  
We all thought for a second.  
"You know what, Jasper, you choose a method. I wanna see what you can pull of."  
Alice and I stared into Jasper's hazel eyes, and immediately, he said:  
"Is traffic still moving?"

* * *

**_Alexander_**

I'll call Jacob this afternoon, and I'll let him know what's going down. I'm sorry for breaking our first date.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, I don't precisely know when the next chapter is finished but one thing's certain: the Cullen's are fucking nuts, and I like it. I hope you do to, have a wonderful evening. :D**

_**~S**_.


	7. Explorer

_**Three chapters in one week? :O le gasp! You heard right, here's chapter 7 all ready and shit**__**. Like always, thank you for reading and review on, my readers.  
**_

_**~ S.**_

**_PS: i am STILL in no way affiliated with Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Explorer**

* * *

_**Alexander**_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Forks—finally—and for once I got to truly appreciate the magnificence of this state. Down the road, across Division Street, laid the vast forest before me. It taunted me, it garnered my great curiosity, so I decided to go for a run this morning.

* * *

As I ran, I couldn't stop looking at the dawn reflecting off of the glistening, dew covered pines that grew wildly out of hills and mountains and stone clear rock faces of the peninsula. I would climb the rock faces as I had done as a kid, I would jump up trees and find myself swinging from every branch my hands grabbed hold of. Across the many rows of trees I found a clearing, though it wasn't as riddled with trees as the rest of the forest was. This clearing had bushels of wild, lucent blue flowers growing all around. The colors of scarlet and gold and violet swallowed my sight as I wandered at its beauty. The stems were green, but how the dew on the petals sparkled in the sun's radiant light was what made the sight of the meadow all the more perfected. My cell phone started ringing.  
_DAD: where the hell are you?_  
My little adventure came to a close when I realized I had forgotten about my little mistake, and I bolted home until the meadow became nothing but a speck to the sight.

* * *

Though I was condemned to not leave the state before my court date, I was to be kept where my dad could see me. Jake heard the news from his father, Billy, who heard it from one of dad's buddies, an officer at the FPD, during a poker game. At first Billy was hesitant to let Jacob come by, but a phone call to me and dad's recap were enough to allow Jake his freedom.  
We had to cancel our date.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon, and because I was 'grounded,' I wasn't allowed to leave the house.  
Knock, knock.  
I slowly walked down the stairs to answer the front door, seeing the familiar shape of the silhouette of his shadow.  
I opened the door.  
His full smile was the first thing I saw, but not the last thing.  
"I'm so glad it stopped raining," he said.  
He had what appeared to be a makeshift picnic basket in his right hand, and a bottle of cider in the other.  
"Don't worry, the flask is in my back pocket," I rolled my eyes in sarcastic remark, and we kissed.

* * *

Damn the rain!  
I set up the plates as he opened up the basket.  
"What are we havin'?" I asked.  
It better be actual food, not what food eats.  
"How about a mess of barbeque?"  
"Ooh, ribs?"  
"Plus…"  
He unraveled a packet of aluminum, and the scent of heaven struck my senses.  
"Harry Clearwater's Kobe Steaks?"  
He laughed and nodded a big yes as he uncorked the bottle he had.

* * *

_**Jacob**_

Like he said, those steaks are sliced up pieces of heaven.  
With just the right amount of blood in it.  
Enough blood to sate the animal in me.

* * *

We fell against the couch with satisfied appetites. My head rested against Alex's shoulder as we turned on the TV. He switched through many different channels and found a movie he seemed to be very fond of.  
I, for one, could not stand it.  
"Underworld?" I said in surprise.  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"  
I lied. "Nothing."  
"Are you sure, babe?"  
"Positive."

* * *

**_Alexander_**

We didn't watch much of the movie. My lips pressed against the nape of his neck, and all the tension flowed away from him.

* * *

We ended the night in my bed, his naked body still looked absolutely radiant in my eyes. We were more tender to one another this time, but I refused to be on my stomach.

* * *

The night was long, and the September night soon became October. The moon, though not yet full, was luminous and startling as it shone through my bedroom windows.  
"Tell me a story," I asked him as I started to drift into sleep.  
"What kind?" he replied.  
"Do you still remember the story about your tribe and the wolves?"  
"Yes."

* * *

**_Jacob_**

I didn't forget, I couldn't.  
Of course, I told him the story of how the spiritual one, Kwatee, had journeyed to the land we stand on today. I told him the story about Beaver and how his blade was fixed permanently onto his tail, how Deer's blade was split in two and made into horns. I told him about how Kwatee rubbed his dead flesh covered hands into the Q'wayi't' soxk'a river and how people sprang from the waters, how he corrected the Hoh tribe in their manner of walking right side up instead of upside down, and how he finally reached the Quileute land to find it barren of anything but two wolves. That is where our story begins.  
"We were born of wolves, but not necessarily from them. When the tribe started, Kwatee created the Quileutes from two lonely wolves. They were our proud symbol of strength and bravery. The Quileutes went from two, to dozens, to hundreds nearing the beginning of our common era. Many, like Kwatee, had believed greatly in the old magic, and the direct descendants of The First Chief were able to travel spiritually out of our bodies for a great period of time.  
"There were no problems caused with the magic, until he became greedy with control…"

* * *

Alexander was fast asleep. He did not snore, he was frighteningly quiet. I kissed his slightly parted lips and followed him into sleep.

* * *

**_Edward_**

I watched Alexander from a distance. I want to go a lot closer, so I made sure to keep quiet. I scaled the wooden panels of the side of the Swan house, my light grip not making for any sound, and I looked to the window. There he was, Alexander, the beautiful and vicious one. Even when he slept, he looked absolutely startling. His creamy brown flesh was radiant and glowing under the pale, bare moon as the rain clouds cleared away, his body and face a superiorly perfected piece of artwork that I was too tempted to touch. I looked his belly, and saw a dark, muscular arm draped over his waist. Just as Alexander was, the boy was a raven-haired beauty. I wanted to open the window and enter, but I cannot enter without an invitation. I stared at him, jealous that one magnificent specimen could be in the arms of another.  
A flood of headlights blinded me, and I scaled over to the back of the house.  
It was only Chief Swan and a woman.  
When they entered the house, I scaled back to Alexander's window, and saw that his lover was wide awake, staring at me.  
I needed to keep him quiet, lest I break in and suffer the consequences of intrusion to keep his mouth shut.  
His dark eyes and brooding face pierced what I believed to be my soul, and his lips curled away from his gums.  
As his mouth opened, his teeth were not the teeth of humans, but of an animal. He had long, wolf-like tusks and sharp teeth where his incisors were. He got up and away from the sleeping Alexander, and as glorious as he was naked, he was in attack mode. His spine was arched, his feet and his legs were planted firmly into the carpet. His elongated, muscular legs and arms were sprouting fine, close knit strands of dark brown fur, and his smoldering face and mandibles grew into the snout of a monster. By the time a minute was gone, other than his still human torso, he was a wolf, snarling at me behind the window. His snarls were deep, frightening even, but like a natural vampire, I bared my fangs at the mutt.

* * *

_**Jacob**_

The boy bared his serpent-like fangs at me, his vacant, yellow eyes glowing as if to penetrate the dark. It was amazing as to just how white they were, and it was even more so amazing that this thing looked far too human.  
"Alex?"  
Shit, Chief Swan.  
It looked at me, and as I ran back to the bed, I reverted to my human façade.  
I faked my sleep as Charlie entered Alex's room.  
Get that lock fixed, man.  
He bent over me to give his son a kiss on the forehead, and he left.  
That is one comfortable dad, if you ask me.  
I looked to the window, and the vampire was no longer there.  
Dad didn't lie about the Cold Ones for sure.  
I'll finish the story sometime in the future, Alex, but not tonight.

* * *

**_That's right, another fun fact about Edward and Jacob! Why can't Edward enter uninvited? well, let's face it, there's nothing creepier than a really old dude staring at you sleep while he's right next to your bed. And of course, everyone who's read Eclipse, well, then you know of the ancestry. once again, thank you for reading, wonderful ones._**

_**~S.**_


	8. Twist

_**Hello, this is the most I've written for a chapter. Yes, I have no life**__**. Thank you for reading on, and a large thank you for reviews/adding to favorites and let's see those reviews!  
**_

_**~ S.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Twist_**

* * *

**_Edward_**

The twilight had been dim this wonderful Friday evening as I drove up to one of my more favorite haunts. I drove my prized silver Vanquish all the miles on the 101 to the ever metropolitan Seattle.

* * *

Already the line had been big at Carmilla's this early, and quite frankly, it only took a second for a stupidly youthful boy to start arguing with the bouncer about the validity of his fake identification.  
"Do I look thirteen to you?" I heard the childish and underdressed boy say to the bouncer.  
A splendid looking girl wearing a white fur coat over a rather daring leather dress was given the bouncer's attention, and he unlatched the violet velvet rope to let her through.  
"Finally!" said the boy, only to be met with disappointment.  
"Not you, infant!"  
The girl went happily in with her friends as she blew the bouncer a kiss.  
"This is sexism! Do all your guests have to have such endowments?"  
I stepped out of the car and handed my keys to a trusted valet. I greeted the glorious bouncer with a rather French greeting.  
I felt his fangs brush up against my tongue.  
He looked to the boy, and said:  
"Nah, but you do have to be his age."  
"Take a break, Cris."  
"You know I never liked nicknames, Ed."  
Touché.  
"Forgive me, Crixus."

* * *

_Crixus Degaul was a fascinating creature. Like all the men and women I lusted after, he had a face and body that defined the beauty of his gender. He had finely cut brown hair and the darkness of his eyes penetrated into the souls of those that looked into them. He had a body that only a true fighter could own, an image of perfection from the ancient world of Roman gladiators. As I mentioned earlier, he was one of those ancients that gave great cause for intimidation, and if you haven't brushed up on your ancient history, he was one of the men who led the slave revolt in 73 Rome. Having been born in the year 96 before the common era in what is now modern France, Crixus was captured as a slave and soon became slave owner Batiatus's coin-earning gladiator, and a sex toy for the wife of his Dominus, Lucretia. His life was an extraordinary and interesting one, even more so than his unlife, but I will not waste time on the story of this wonderful monster and how I came to know him, not now anyway._

* * *

"It seems like it's been years since we last saw each other," he said to me with his thick and alluring voice as we were led to the V.I.P. room up above. The sound of remixes made by deadmau5, Skazi and Armin van Buren filled the sexually liberated club as men and women of all types of beauty danced with one another.  
"Last I checked, last June wasn't that long ago compared to a decade."  
"The seventies and the eighties were the Fool's era, such music and fashion like that of a fucking jest."  
I sighed in agreement.  
"Disco, what annoying trend."  
"I'm glad that that genre died as the seventies did, but you didn't come to me to talk about the past, did you?"  
"You're right on the target, Crixus. I wanted know what you've known for the last two millenias. I want to know what you know about werewolves."

* * *

**_Alexander_**

The Newton's decided not to press charges, against Mike's wishes, and frankly, Luke's family wanted none of the drama involved with what was the derailment of my life. Maz came out of his little coma, and accused Mike for bringing him down into something he didn't understand.  
"I'm sorry for what I did, Maz, you just triggered something in me I kept hidden for too long,"  
"Hey, it's all good, plus, you taught me never to fuck with a stranger."  
We let out a little laugh.  
"Again, I'm really sorry for what I did—"  
"Hey, it got me out of class, anymore apologies and I'll kick your ass, seriously."  
"Okay, we can leave it at that."

* * *

**_Mike_**

"Mike, you really need to stop being so ignorant," Jessica said to me.  
"You need to look at it from MY perspective. He was my best friend since—what—forever, and he doesn't even tell me any of this—this crap!"  
"Because he knew how you were going to react, you were raised as strict as he was by a mother almost identical to his."  
"Then why did he turn into this thing, he doesn't even look gay!"  
"Mike, I love you and all, but you're an idiot!"  
"What? Jess, you're my girlfriend, why would you say that?"  
"Gays look like everybody else, either they are or not, though some are more distinct than others."  
I felt like such a shit from then on. I opened my mouth to let out the words I wanted to say, but my right ear throbbed in such pain.  
"Fuck!"  
I clutched my ear, feeling little drops of blood and the sharp pain of the stitches pulling my lobe o wear Alex ripped it off.  
"Mike?"  
"Get me the vicodin, babe, it's—"  
"Upstairs, I already know."  
The doorbell rang as she ran upstairs to the bathroom, I yelled out: "I got it!" though I was in no mood to do a thing. I reached the doorknob, and right in front of me was possibly the hottest two chicks I had ever seen.  
"Hi, we're sorry to bother you," they said, "But our car broke down upfront and our cell phone batteries are dead. We knocked on your neighbor's house, but none assist us, can we please use your phone?"  
"Yeah, sure, come in, both of you."

* * *

**_Edward_**

"I remember encountering a group of werewolves maybe sometime before the Black Death. Never as a group have we been so cooperative in the slaughter of millions."  
I was surprised by this.  
"You helped in the deaths of two-thirds of Europe?"  
"We were the deaths of Europe."  
He got up from his throne to tell his tale as he compelled young men and women to strip and dance on round stages in the private room.  
"These creatures, like us, were made because of vanity. Unlike us, they have an expiration date, though it may take centuries to reach it.  
"And a werewolf is made how?"  
"You know how a vampire is made, don't you?"  
"Sadly, yes."  
"It is said that with the exchange of blood, one becomes a blood drinker, but the exchanged consumption of flesh, now, what do you think that will make?"  
"So they eat the body?" I said.  
"As we drink the blood."

* * *

**_Jessica_**

I found Mike's OxyContin prescription in his nightstand, and I found more than three years worth of Hustler.  
I opened it up, and found myself looking at them in disgust.  
"Ew, Alex, I get it now."  
Obviously, I cannot stand vagina, not anymore anyway.  
A loud thump rattled the floorboards, and that got my attention. So did the sound of breaking glass.  
"Mike?" I yelled out.  
I heard nothing but the pattering of the rain against the roof, and truly, I hated the silence.  
I crept to the hallway, and I walked into Mike's dad's room. I found a shotgun under the bed along with shells in the dresser drawer, and I walked to the hallway readying the gun.  
I reached the stairway, awaiting to see what unfolds.  
I peeked around the corner, and saw the living room was destroyed. The shelves and cabinets were splintered, the furniture and pillows were ripped apart, but most of all, the walls were smeared in blood and flesh. I saw two girls lapping up the bloody mess of a naked boy. He was missing his limbs, and his throat had been ripped open.  
I screamed at the horrendous sight of Mike's body, and even more so at the two girls drinking his blood up.  
I screamed, and I opened fire.

* * *

_The sound of gunshots rang out in the Newton household and all over the cul-de-sac, but none of the surrounding neighbors cared to interfere, that is, until the fire started._

* * *

**_Alexander_**  
As soon as I left, ambulances were called out, along with police and probably the firefighters.

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

"Doctor Cullen, we need you in O.R., stat!"  
I heard my name over the P.A. system, and I tended to my necessary post. When the patient was being wheeled in, the scent struck me hard. It wasn't the scent of her blood, but the familiar smell of one of my kind. I looked at the girl, and started asking what I normally ask.  
"What do we got?"  
"Female, age 16, multiple lacerations to the throat."  
I kept focus as we entered the emergency room, and while no one was looking, I dabbed a finger in some of her blood and lapped it up.  
It was tainted with our curse.

* * *

_Hours Later...

* * *

**Jessica**_

I stopped moving. Why did I stop moving?  
Hello?  
Somebody help me!  
Nothing but silence.  
Why can't they here me?  
"She's a local, Carlisle, we can't do this, people will notice!"  
"It's alright, Rose. Continue, my love."  
What are they going to do to me?  
"Jessica, wake up."  
I did.  
I wasn't dead, why the Cullen's were looking at me, I don't know, but I was thrilled I wasn't dead.  
"You know the curse won't leave her, Rose, it found a host, and it will madden her before it can finally take over and take innocent blood. The best we can do is let her become one of us before it damages her."  
"What are you guys doing?"  
"Do not worry, it will be over soon."

* * *

**_Carlisle_**

I slashed a long wound against the palm of my hand and let the blood form in the little reservoir of my cupped hand. It fell in long streams and fat drops into Jessica's mouth, and she drank the swoon inducing blood. The damnable thing that now lives in her blood was silenced, and I had to pull off one more task. I felt the bones in Jessica's neck shatter as I twisted her head to its breaking point. A broken neck did mean somewhat instant death, but you remain alive for a minute or so afterwards. She struggled for air, the shallow, painful wheezing breaths coming in and out of her constricted throat.  
She died.  
Her head twisted back to its sitting position, and her neck was healed. The wounds disappeared from her skin as she began to spasm and cry out in pain, and whatever bones were broken in the past have broken again to set themselves right. Her breathing became rapid and forced, her tears drying before they could streak her temples. Her heartbeat returned, and she lay still. Like all that was expected, her nails became dramatically longer and clearer, her dark eyes became luminescent and extraordinary with a faint tinge of red, and her honey blonde hair had become lustrous and voluminous. Her skin was finally devoid of all the color that had filled it before and it had become lucent and white like smooth alabaster. Finally, the cous-de-grâce, her teeth had fixed themselves and had become even and white before the sharp fang teeth had finally grown in.

* * *

**_Jessica_**

It hurt in the beginning, and I thought they killed me.  
I got up from a rather comfortable bed, and I realized I was not in the hospital anymore. I stared at the family I have been obsessed with since they first moved here last year, I saw the women, Esme with her long caramel brown hair and the stud Emmett with the unattainable Rosalie and her lanky and heartbreaking twin, Jasper. Of course, there was Alice, the adorable waif of a woman with spiky hair and shining blue eyes and the ever startling angel faced Carlisle above me.  
Why had they all been looking at me?  
I haven't done anything to them, yet they did what they did!  
I scanned the room for a mirror, and I found one, though a stranger was looking back at me. She had my face and my womanly endowments, but she was startling and chalky as the Cullen's had been.  
She was a doll with a woman's body.  
No.  
I inspected every part of me.  
Those breasts, the hair, the milky skin, the eyes, and most of all, the sharp nails and fangs, were mine.  
I did what I did when I saw those two demon women.  
I screamed.

* * *

**_Rosalie_**

Her screams were painful and horrifying, the volume of her voice increased with each shrill cry she made. I rushed to her to calm her down the only way I knew how to.  
I grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.  
"Silence, you stupid girl!"  
"Rose, don't be so rough with her!"  
I looked her in the eyes and told her what I wanted to.  
"You need to keep your voice down, even the slightest tweak in it can shatter glass, do you understand, Jessica?"  
She nodded yes, her little lips still gaping at me in horror.  
"You're going to keep quiet, and you are going to tell us what happened at the Newton house. Can you do that for me, sweetie?"

* * *

_**Jessica**_

How is it that I'm calm after this?  
I made sure not to scream at the horror of myself.  
Not now.  
"I will."  
The Cullen's looked at me in curiosity, but I had to ask them first.  
"If I tell you, I can ask as many questions as I want, even at annoying levels."  
"We'll allow it," Esme said.

* * *

"I didn't even know they were in the house, let alone that Mike was in that kind of danger. I saw two women licking the blood off of him, whatever was left, and I heard noises downstairs so I grabbed a shotgun. I saw the two and I blew the head off of one of them."  
I shuddered at what I was going to say next.  
"The one with black hair, she was the one I shot. She had no head, but whatever was left, with a full eye socket, it stared and blinked at me as the other one attacked me."  
"What did she look like?"  
"I saw nothing but red hair."

* * *

"Now onto my questions: am I alive or not?"  
"Yes and no. Whatever resides in the blood has taken whole control of your body, but you are the one who controls it. Your body is still dying, but your soul will be locked forever in it," Jasper said.  
"We have souls?" I asked.  
"I guess," Alice said with a very calm smile.  
"What do you mean you guess?"  
"What Alice is saying is that we don't really know, we're just animated corpses of ourselves."  
"How old are each of you?"  
"I was born in 1432," Esme said.  
"1665," was Carlisle's answer.  
"1845," Jasper.  
"1912," Rosalie and Emmett.  
"1943," Alice.  
I was shocked by the dates each one was unhesitant to spit out. They were that old?  
"Are we vampires?"  
"We are, girly," says Emmett with a very coy smile on his face.  
I was afraid to ask next question, but I had to get it out of the way.  
"Do we kill people?"  
And they answered without pause.  
"All the time."

* * *

**_Alexander_**

Mike was dead. I saw it for sure at the hospital morgue. Some of his skin was burned badly, but he was gray nonetheless. His ashy blond hair was dull and white, as were his dark blue eyes. No arms, no legs, just a burnt torso with a head.  
I wept for my friend before the mortician realized I was there.  
He wanted me to get out of here, but no. I was in too much pain to move from his side.

* * *

**_Jessica_**

I was growing mad by the second. I started shouting and yelling, pulling out strands of my hair at a time as the world around me changed so vibrantly so. I heard them speak.  
"The second death is always the worst one."  
"I'm glad the memory of each death doesn't last."  
"Only to some, my beloved Carlisle."

* * *

_**Esme**_

I knew just how the process went. Jessica broke down in fresh blood tears as her face twisted in anguish as most of her bodily fluids left her. She can no longer defecate or urinate, but she can sweat and weep and ejaculate had she wished to do so.  
"Why is my skin slipping away!"

* * *

**_Jessica_**

The pains finally stopped, and I was being washed clean by this family of eternal murderers, knowing full well that I have become them as well. They truly were the wealthiest of the wealthiest I've known. Their bathroom was great and clean and modern, but the details of each item, the sleek tile surface, the splinters of wood running up and down the laminated surface, all of it became beautiful.

They brought for me a stranger. He looked ragged and lost, dirty even. I couldn't stand the smell of him, but the fresh little cuts Emmett and Jasper made for me enticed me to drink and drink and drink until there was not a drop left.  
The stranger fell to the floor with no life in him, and the girls led me to a room deep within the recesses of the grandiose home. They held me, and it seemed we were flying miles to the lowest floor even as we descended down what seemed to be a mile of stairs.  
We were finally there, under the house a mile deep it seemed. Before my eyes, I found to my sight many caskets of gold and bronze and silver, several of which were wide open.

This was a crypt for deceased royalty!

All of the sarcophaguses had the likeness of stunning people, though some were seldom used. They led me to one near the center of this startling room of the dead, and I couldn't help but snicker a little bit. Maybe this was another death I had to endure.  
"The blood shall keep you full until tomorrow night," said Esme. "Until then, rest little doll, we shall provide an alibi for your sudden disappearance."  
The lid of the sarcophagus was heavy, but it was enough to keep me sealed in for the night and the rest of tomorrow.

* * *

_**There you have it, I told you that this one was long, didn't I? I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**~S.  
**_


	9. Funeral, part I

_**Chapter nine**__**, all done and fine! Let's see those reviews!**_

_**Love you!  
**_

_**~ S.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Funeral, part I

* * *

**

**_Edward_  
**

The night was growing short, and the nightclub was full tonight. The boys, the girls, all the startling patrons were enjoying their night as Crixus and I enjoyed our freshly provided meals.  
"Still prefer boys I see?" he asked.  
"Women were never my satisfaction, sexually anyway."  
His strong body trembled as he laughed his hearty laugh.  
"Ah, yes. The women. The enslaved woman was always a dull and lifeless thing, but a woman with free thinking, now those are such captivating creatures themselves. They come off as weak, but truly the strongest beings on this planet, all each capable of anything."  
"They are terrifying, nonetheless."  
"That is something of which I agree with."  
"Crixus, you never did tell the rest of your story, you never did mention as to why you revolted with a man you hated so much."  
The woman Crixus had let in earlier that wore the white fur coat had found him at long last. I could go on in to what she looked like, but I tell you, this little china doll was of no importance. She sat on one of Crixus's startlingly muscular thighs, and she caressed his neck, allowing her to be his scarf for the moment. Crixus traced a line against her neck with a finger, and he bent forward to kiss it.  
He looked at me.  
"All I can tell you is that the third Serville War began because of several broken hearts," his lips parted, and the serpent fangs extended.  
"Mine included."  
He bit the girl and the lights grew brighter and even more so colorful as the patrons partied on.

* * *

_**Alexander**_

Nothing at all today. Not even Jake could muster up that warm smile of his to cheer me up. We thought it would be a good idea to go down to First Beach in La Push as a way to get our mind off of it, but all we thought of was our old friend, Mike, and how things ended between all of us. Jake and I remained closeted secrets to him until recently, and he was mad when he found out that even his friends were too scared to say anything to him. Sad that our last encounter ended with me biting his ear off.

* * *

_**Jacob**_

Alex and I sat on a boulder even as the rain poured down on us on the beach. Like always, he had been by my side to my left, closer to my heart than the right. I often wonder if Alex was still himself. I often wondered where the sounds of his violins or whatever he played went, and I wondered if his soft hands still created those awesome things when he grabbed a paintbrush. I often wonder what could have been had he stayed in Washington instead. Maybe if he stayed here, we would be celebrating five years since we truly proclaimed our love for one another, maybe I would hear him play the beautiful sounds of his instrument on this beach, and maybe he wouldn't have those scars, scars that were once wounds carved into his beautiful skin.  
I had to ask.  
"Do you still play the violin?" I asked.  
He let a out a small sigh.  
"It was a cello, and sometimes, but I haven't found much reason to play it."  
"How long since you last played it?"  
"Let's just say long ago."  
"If I asked you to, would you play it for me?"

* * *

We were at his house after the half-hour drive from La Push.  
"I might be a little rusty, so don't boo."  
I remembered this instrument. I remembered the deep red Alex had always been obsessed with, a color he wears before me as I speak.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

It's strange how old habits never leave you. I turned the ebony pegs to tune the variously thick strings as I plucked each one to tune it. C string, C note, and so on with G, A, and D. I tightened the bow to rub the rosin against the horsehairs, and I loosened the endpin so that I could pull it out at any length I wanted. I was ready to play it.  
I started, but with what?  
I listened as the feel of the ebony fingerboard beneath my fingers tapped each necessary note I could find.  
The sudden want to play that sonata came to me like a gunshot in the dark.  
I wanted to play it.  
I wanted to play Vivaldi.

* * *

The music itself caused pain to me, but it felt good releasing it from its wooden prison. Its voice began to retell me my story:  
Vivaldi's Cello Sonata No. 5.  
Movements I and III were always my favorite.  
I remember just how impressed he was with the music. He couldn't stop staring at me, he later told me, throughout opening night at Powell Junior High. The football season had been long over, and ever since I was younger than this, I've always had an obsession with the stories my aunt Claudia had always told me. She would tell me of frightening creatures who attacked and devoured many villagers without reason and how the town musicians either drove the creatures out of town with the music or how the monsters were calmed and soothed by the music only to be murdered in their most vulnerable state. This is why I played the instruments I played, this is why I painted what I painted. I played the instruments I loved and I painted the monsters I adored to see if I could lure a true monster of my very own.  
I had finished my set, and everyone was cheering, Madeleine especially. She had loved my talents, though she could not stand how imaginative I usually got with each canvas I painted on.  
On to the show.  
"I still can't believe all that sound came from these things here," he said while holding one of my hands to his face.  
"Thank you?"  
"No seriously man, I mean you can throw a mean pass, but dude."  
We'd been friends since that day.  
At times, before or after church on Sundays, we would often run and dive into a steady bank just off of the Mississippi and race. often more times than that, we would do nothing but race. It was always a competition, if not a game, it would always be life, though always, I'd win. He would doodle a pretty picture, I would paint what he calls 'perfection'. He knows three chords on a guitar, I would know more than that on most stringed instruments. In the whispers from the girls, he was hot but I was beautiful. Of course, because I was half white and half Hispanic, I would garner more attention from both groups at my school. He told me he hated me, because at times, he wanted to be me, as narcissistic as it sounds, but I knew it was a lie.  
"Why do your eyes do that?" he would ask me.  
"Do what?"  
"Penetrate me?"  
His kiss was mine, and eventually, I was his.  
We hid in secret for so long, but we managed to do a good job at it, but it was never enough.  
Of course though, it didn't last.  
The year was 2002. I was hospitalized for severe rectal trauma and deep lacerations on my back and groin after the homecoming game. The Jack I loved violated me and branded me with the scars, but now he was without his manhood. My tío Chuy was arrested on three counts of murder, a sentence of which would be later overturned as a twenty-five year manslaughter sentence with the possibility of parole, plus the added child cruelty for cutting off Jack's penis.  
"Why would they do this to you? I told you los maricones were evil!"  
"Mom, they're not gay," I had to confess.  
"What do you mean, they had to be, you who will one day make me a proud grand—"  
"¡Mamá! He didn't rape me because he was gay. He did it to hide me and him."  
"Hijo, what are you talking about?"  
"He was my boyfriend."  
She looked at me as if I died right then and there.  
"Those three idiots caught me and him 'congratulating' each other, and to cover it up, he did what he did to me."  
She didn't want to hear it, she refused any further.

* * *

I got out of the hospital a day later, only to be greeted by a room decorated with post-its, each one a different color, and a different quote. Not one of them regarded unconditional love or the new testament. Not one of them said, 'You're still the same person and I love you' or 'I knew all along and it's okay,' no. None of them gave me a reason to smile. She would give me outdated brochures of how HIV/AIDS was the gay disease, how Sodom and Gomorrah were destroyed because of sodomy, how god made Adam and Eve and not Adam and Steve, all the same shit I heard from those idiots at that place they called a church.  
"God hates fags."

* * *

I went to Forks to visit my dad and to visit Bella on her sweet sixteenth. My mom told me to keep my mouth shut, though I told Bella all of it.  
"Why would she do that?"  
"She hates me," I simply said. I broke down in her arms before the party started.  
"You can come live with me and Renee in Phoenix. You can escape her, and I'll protect you, I'll make sure of it."  
The second she got on the landing, the lights came on and we said: "Surprise!"  
She fell down the stairs and hurt herself, and she would be driven in ambulance to the hospital.  
It crashed, she died, and I was fucked.

* * *

"Alex, Father McCormack would like for you to paint a mural for the church."  
I said to her in the most emotionless voice I could muster. "No."  
"Alex, please, you must reconsider, if not for him, then for Him."  
"Then reconsider this, it says to honor thy father, nothing about the mother."  
She was shocked at my words and proceeded to yell, but I interrupted.  
"Go on with your lies," I said, "Tell the townsfolk about my 'girlfriend.' tell them all about her pretty dark hair and brown skin, she could be any Latina girl in this city, but remember this, you're only making me laugh in the process."  
"How do you find this funny?" she asked me.  
I stood up to face her, and I said what was on the tip of my tongue.  
"Because they all know that you'd be happier with a lie about a girl than to have a son that the whole community knows enjoys the taste of cock."  
She struck me against the face with a bible and proceeded to read from the book once more. I laughed the entire time.  
"Tell the father your faggot son had thrown his expensive paints in the garbage, snapped his expensive brushes in two, and will never paint anything he or the cunt he lives with ever again."  
"I've still got your old paintings! I'll present him with one of them!"  
"Don't bother with that either. I tossed them into a pile in the backyard—which reminds me…"  
I grabbed a canister of turpenoid and ran outside with a lighter in my pocket. She chased after me, though I was faster. I doused all my paintings in the flammable painting medium, and I tossed the lit Zippo into heap. The eternally undrying oil paintings lit up rather quickly, the flames eating the acrylic painted canvases of those beloved monsters of mine.  
"Why would you do such a thing!"  
"If you can't accept one part of me, then don't bother searching for the rest."  
I had my guitars and violas and my beloved red cellos destroyed later that week, along with most bibles she kept putting in my room on open and obvious pages. Finally, after a year, I got fed up, and I did nothing except function. I didn't talk, I didn't listen, I didn't care. I would wake up, get dressed, fix my hair up and brush my teeth, eat, go to school, face the ridicule of my classmates and the pathetic attempts by the cunts to convert me into someone I wasn't, eat, go home, face her moronic remarks, go to the gym, fuck a random guy to spite her while in the sauna, go home again, sleep, repeat.  
The year was 2003, and already three guys attempted to stab me or beat me. I had an advantage though. I knew how to fire a gun, that's a given when you're a cop's son, to use the environment to your advantage and to always subdue them with a big punch in the gut.  
Because I didn't function all to often, and because my mom was too ashamed to show her face around the family, I missed the memo that my aunt Claudia had died of advanced leukemia or that Chuy was sent to Mississippi's harshest prison. I don't want to be stuck with her. I spent my days after school at either the gym, where all the handsome men were, or I would hide in a library and nap on a stack of books. It took a while before I found her books, a while before I found the tale of the vampire Louis, Interview with the Vampire by Anne Rice. I read this wonderful book maybe three times that week, and then found out on the book jacket that there had been one about his maker, Lestat. I later read all of them, the one about the mother of their race, the twins who would be the new mothers, the body thief, and the devil, of all things the devil.  
I bought these books eventually, and she had unsuccessfully tried to dispose of them.  
"You're already close to the devil, you don't need to be any closer."  
I had had enough.  
"Your words are of hate and judgment. You speak of the word of God, but you know nothing of His words. No one does. And if you do follow the bible to the word, it's called the Old testament for a reason, because it is not our testament. You judge me and try to change me because I am who I am, and that is not your job. It is His!"

* * *

I kept all fifteen of the books about the vampires and the witches with me, even checking out the stories of the werewolves by her equally talented and vividly descriptive sister, Alice Borchardt.  
It was the summer of 2004, months before my big move, and I called my dad. I had asked him if I could live with him, and he said yes before I could explain any further. I told him why, I told him that I was gay and that my mother hated me and abused me.  
I got full approval of the court and my dad was given full custody of me. I broke the news to Madeleine the day she found my clothes and books packed into two separate bags.  
"I see you saw the appointment I made."  
"What appointment?"  
"The one I made with Dr. Dobbins at The Right Path Rehabilitation center."  
I cackled. I never thought I would ever do that.  
"Why do you laugh at me like that?"  
"Because you are a complete dumbass."  
It hurt her, I saw that.  
"It's not a disease. It's not a mental disorder either. It just is."  
"Then why are your bags packed."  
"I talked with the courts. I talked with dad as well. He's not happy."  
"Son, I told you he wouldn't love you the way—"  
"Oh, but he does. He loves me like nothings changed. It's you he's unhappy with."  
She looked at me wide-eyed, scared to look me in the eyes.  
"You told him nothing at all, did you?"  
She looked ashamed, even more so than I had been of her.  
"How long has it been since I called you mother?"  
Her light eyes shot back at me, and she wondered the same thing.  
"Tell you what, I'll promise you this: if you live to see the next fifty years, I might call you that again, but for now, you are just pathetic little Madeleine."  
The taxi awaited me outside, honking for me to acknowledge its presence.  
"Alex stop!" she said.  
"Make it quick, your wasting my time."  
Tears began to streak her face, and then she spoke.  
"You leave today?"  
"Yes."  
She sobbed.  
"Let me give you a ride."  
"I don't trust you."  
"Please, just to the airport."  
I said nothing.  
"Taxis are expensive. Let me at least give you the gift of the money you were about to spend."  
"Fine, but if you drive me to your useless rehab center, I will kill you, and I'll throw you into the Mississippi as a feast for all its damn pests."  
She wept and tried to hold me by the waist to hug me, but no, I wouldn't let her touch me.  
"Just shut up and drive."

* * *

**_Jacob_**

The song ended, and Alex was in tears. I kissed his eyelids, and I kissed his lips.  
"That was beautiful, babe," I said to him.  
His white teeth glinted as he smiled at me.  
"Let's explore the cities nearby, when you're good and ready."

* * *

**_Edward_**

I had taken a coffin nap at Crixus's humble abode. Four other vampires, named Viviana, Celeste, Adrian, and Grayson, resided with us in our day sleep. I sometimes woke up to an awake Grayson drinking from my organ, but always I would be in Crixus's arms, even if I slept with his cock inside me.  
"Thank you so much for your hospitality."  
"You are welcome here anytime."

* * *

The sun was down, and I had driven back to Forks. My house was empty. What's going on?

* * *

I ran with a madman's speed, vanishing from my Aston Martin to The Chamber where we all slept. What I saw was surprising. There was my family, paler than they were before, their tans gone suddenly, and dead center, was a sarcophagus where two strange yet familiar creatures sat.  
"Esme, Carlisle, what is this? Who are they?"  
One had a doll-like face, her eyes were dark and she was as full-bodied as a woman can be. Like the startling woman beside her, she had full blonde hair darker than that woman.  
"Hi Edward."  
Her voice.  
No.  
"Jessica?"  
They were startling to look at, all of them! They were whiter than the marble floors we stood on, and their eyes and hair were more lucent then they had been earlier, colorful and unnaturally bright. I looked to the woman by Jessica's side, and it only took me a while before I realized who this was.  
Gold hair that spilled to the floor.  
Eyes that glowed like the clear afternoon sky.  
Her heart beat was slow to the point where it didn't exist, and her creamy skin made her invisible against vast noon desert sands.  
She was our Queen, our Mother.  
The first wife of Adam.  
"Lilith."

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading, and for those of you still wondering, "How come the sun won't kill them?" you'll find out soon enough._**

**_~S._**

**_Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer  
_**


	10. Funeral, part II

_**Ta da! it's here! Rate and review, beautiful peoples!**_

_**Love,**_

_**~S.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Funeral, Part II**

* * *

_**Edward**_

The reflective white slate floor of our Chamber was dull in comparison to what my coven had become, even the burly Emmett's once dark flesh had resembled gleaming bronze. All of them, even Jessica, of all—vampires—resembled polished marble statues with well set, multi-colored jewels for eyes and colorful strands of silk for hair. I needed to know.  
"This is our fate," all but the Mother had said.  
I walked slowly to Jessica, and I was horrified to know that the undead continue to make ones so young.  
"How did this happen?"  
"Bite me, and find out."  
She stood up and brushed her long glossy hair away from her small neck.  
Lilith's bright sapphire eyes gleamed as they burned into me, and I heard the message she sent me.  
_Do it. Drink enough for her story._  
Jessica's nightgown sleeve slipped away as she offered herself to me. Though her skin felt indescribably smooth, it also felt rock hard, and I began to wonder whether or not my fangs would break the surface.  
"You'd be surprised by how hard and sharp our teeth are, son," chimed Esme.  
Thank you, mother.  
The canines took length as they pierced Jessica's smooth flesh, and liquid fire began to pour down my throat.

* * *

She showed me her life, kind of dull to be honest, then how she came to be this thing. She shot a vampire in the head, and the body still scurried to gather the immobile chunks. The remaining vampire sped to Jessica and looked her dead in the eye, then started smiling the undead smile.  
_"My was my partner weak,"_ she snickered, a soprano's laugh.  
_"Two hundred years old, yet a blast from that thing takes her down."_  
Her eyes burned into me, I knew them somewhere.  
_"I'll spare you, only because you're kind of pretty, but take this as a little parting gift…"_  
The thing bit her in the neck, and our venom began to violate her body. 

* * *

I fell back. My chest was heaving greatly, and before I realized it, I began to take on that same smoothness. The 'tanned' skin simply lifted, thinned, cracked, then finally curled away into light flakes and I was almost as ghostly as they were.  
"This doesn't explain anything. Why is the Mother here?"  
"She wont say. But with the great carelessness of the vampires of these days, she now watches us all vigilantly." 

* * *

**_Alexander_**

****  
Another week had gone by and it was finally Sunday. The rain had stopped long enough for the construction man to tear into hallow ground with a bulldozer, and even long enough for the undertakers to even out the six foot deep hole, I might've guessed.  
The funeral began, the gravestone of Mike's brother, John, removed and replaced for a joint headstone of marble and granite. The rain had not come, but the clouds remained hovering over the graveyard as if to leave us be. The funeral was a large one, attended by Forks students, alumni, and townies. For once, twin jocks Dexter and Damien Cox did not wear their letterman jackets and Jessica Stanley had been seated with Mr. and Mrs. Newton. Her skin looked strange, but then again, an artificial tan can do that. Her face was a blank slate, as was the faces of the Cullen family. Mr. and Mrs. Newton did not weep, whatever tears they had had been gone since the day John died, and now they looked as if they felt nothing. They held their four-year-old daughter ever tightly.  
They never want to let her go.

* * *

The father spoke his prayers, and Evelyn Newton had finished her eulogy. Jake's large hand held mine as I held the umbrella to cover us with the other. The rain started again and the waters misted all around us. Even on this cold day, this little city had never looked more beautiful.  
I looked to the coffin, and for a moment, it seemed that a figure stood next to it.  
Mike?  
No.  
Just a pallbearer.  
He had the same blond hair and blue eyes as Mike, and I buried my face into Jake's shoulder.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

****  
I know the sight of Mike's coffin was upsetting, but it's just a coffin. 

* * *

**_Alexander_**

_"Why do you keep hiding?"_  
_That voice startled me._  
_I looked up from Jake's shoulder, and it was Mike suddenly. Dirty blond hair and even dirtier blue eyes, and though he was whole again, the heavy array of stitches where his arms and legs were reconnected were obvious on his disturbingly naked and burnt body. The wounds on his neck, of course, were the ones that caught my interest._  
_"Wanna find out how I got them?"_  
_He opened his mouth to reveal the fangs of a snake, and he lunged at my throat._

* * *

I shuddered at the sound of thunder as I awoke.  
His funeral was three days ago, and even then, the nightmares have grown increasingly, precise even.  
Monday again.

* * *

The week went on, and I had seen very little of Jake.

* * *

It wasn't too surprising that my friends and I started to drift apart, though Angela, Ben, and Tyler remained close, Mike was gone, and Jessica started hanging around the creepy Cullen's. Oddly enough, the Cox twins started hanging out with us.  
Either Ben or Tyler must've mentioned my killer touchdown.

* * *

**_The Friday after the arrest._**  
"You're stone cold!" says Damien.  
"Seriously, you're someone we don't wanna fuck with" says Dexter.  
"Teach us!" both of them.

Oh yeah, that's why.

* * *

Biology. No sense of dread came upon me, though Luke did flinch when I walked to him.  
"Dude, stop right there."  
Of course, I did.  
"What do you want?"  
"To apologize," I said.  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
"Because I offer you this: a free pass at punching me, anywhere, anytime, no repercussions, just not during school hours. In-home suspensions are total suck."

* * *

**_Edward_**

****  
"Hey," he said to me.  
I loved the deep timbre of his voice.  
"Hi," I said.  
What was there to say to him? He's of no importance to me.

* * *

We heard Mr. Banner banter on about Darwin's Theory of Evolution, badly paraphrasing the damned thing as the fifty minute class period dragged on.  
My 'siblings' and I should've asked for 'home schooling,' not like I talk to anyone here anyway. 

* * *

**_Jessica_**

****  
The clarity of my new hearing never ceased to amaze me.  
It also never ceased to annoy me.  
Everywhere I heard the sound of pen and pencil meeting the fucking paper, the incessant scratching of the points flat out drowning my thoughts.  
I tried to drown out the sound of the ticking wall clock, the tapping of feet, and of course the fucking scribbling, and I wound up with more noise.  
_…he'll get bored of gay sex soon, then he'll be running to me…_  
Keep dreaming, Lauren.  
_…have Jessica's boobs…_  
_…gotten larger?_  
Oh, come on! The twins even share the same fucking mind?  
_…I'd motorboat her if she weren't my damn student…_  
Edward, did you just…  
_…I really wish I didn't…_  
I looked at Mr. Banner uncomfortably, then refocused on my note taking.  
_…we'll eat him tomorrow…_  
Did he leave town? Wink, wink.  
_…Let's just say he went insane and decided to sail the world…_  


* * *

**_Edward_**

I couldn't help but look at the boy by my side. He had finished his notes earlier on, and now he was doodling. No, looking at his paper, it wasn't a mere doodle. It was a piece of art. It was odd how detailed this thing was, it was even more so odd that he didn't use any special tools to smudge in shadows and depth. The drawing itself consisted of a lot of beautiful men, three of them were nude angels covered in all the right areas with serpents, floating above two other men playing a violin and a cello. It was odd how these five figures appeared to be moving, appeared to be alive, even more so their eyes looked to move at the object of fixation. The scales on the snakes, the ridges in the muscled flesh of the men, and the little, perfect details of each feather in the wings were frighteningly precise. The background of it was finished as well. A large pillar to the right, signifying the angels' return to claim their sacrifice, and below the two musicians, there lied a woman with hair so white it was maddening. Though the five men were in their own serene world, the woman was frightened as she realized that she lied above a pit of snakes and rats and bones as the angels brought their swords down upon her.  
"Where did you get this?" I asked him.  
He stared at what I grabbed.  
"I didn't get it anywhere, my notebook maybe, but nowhere else."  
"You drew this?"  
"Yeah, so what if I did?"  
"It's brilliant. Disturbing, but extraordinary."  
"Thanks, I think?"  
"I like it, is what I'm saying."  
"Well then, just, thanks."  
The bell rang, off to Ms. Cain's English class, but that picture started to pick away at me.  
"Do you do frescos?" I outright asked him.  
Before he could walk away, the words brought to me his attention.  
"I almost did, but I refused," he said.  
"Why so? Can't you paint?"  
"I can, rather well, if I remember correctly."  
"What's the story behind that?"  
I heard his story, if not through his annoyingly impenetrable mind, by reading his dad's mind, but something about him just aroused great curiosity. After his episode two weeks ago, just how traumatized did his attack leave him?  
"I've told it to myself to death, so I won't bore you with all the little details of it."  
"You'd be surprised to see what bores me to death."  


* * *

**_Alexander_**

"Hmm, you're a strange man, Edward Cullen."  
"How do you mean?"  
"I mean, I've only talked to you maybe, three, four times, and something about you is just rather…"  
"Charming?" he said, one corner of his lips rising upward in a closed mouth smirk.  
I shrugged a little laugh.  
"No, just a little odd."  
His smirk vanished.  
"What do you mean?"  
I didn't want to offend him.  
"You know what, it's nothing. Forget about it."  
"Alexander,"  
Finally, someone calls me by my full name.  
The first bell rang, and the Cox twins were calling after me to get to class.  
"We'll finish later, is that cool?" I lied.  
"Sure, whatever."  
Before I walked away, I just outright gave him my drawing.

* * *

**_Edward_**

He gave it to me, not folded, not crumpled, but rolled up neatly so the pencil wouldn't smudge.  
"In case we never do speak to each other again."  
"Don't you think your girlfriend would want this instead?"  
"Don't have one, don't want one."  
He said with a warm nod. He walked to his class and caught up with the Cox boys and Marie De la Fontaine.  
"Me neither," I whispered to myself as I neatly placed the scrolled up drawing into the placeholder on my backpack where my water should be. 


	11. Pain

**_Leave those reviews and comments after the chapter._**

**_Love yous,_**

**_~S._**

**_PS: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, except the characters that I managed to pull out of my ass._**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Pain**

**_

* * *

Alexander_  
**

September became October, and November was very close. During my first month in Forks, I managed to get arrested, suspended, and I also fell in love with the last person I ever thought possible. Of course, there were the funerals of the Newton boys, both casualties to unnatural ends. The Newton house had been torn down to the ground and recycled for construction material, shortly after they sold it. Mr. and Mrs. Newton sold the sports shop to the Cromwell family, and they left town for the east coast. During this past month, I got punched in the face as an act of forgiveness.

* * *

"Dude, sweet punch!"  
"Wow, you're the only one who could take one and not flinch."

* * *

Of course, my sexuality was a hot topic at school for a while, but in the end, it was a pointless topic at that. Constantly, Lauren would sexually harass me, and constantly, Jessica, Marie or, oddly enough, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, would belt out a cross-fire of insults to the desperate and stupid girl.  
"I tell you, that little witch is a big cunt," the little black haired pixie said to me with a voice that was as soft as sweet nectar.  
"I'm Alice, by the way, this is my sister, Rose," this little thing by my side was quite the happy little fiend, and for once, I enjoyed the refreshing pile of crazy.  
"It's incredible to meet you."  
I didn't lie when I said that. Rose was an absolute beauty, the goddess Aphrodite, if I'm familiar with the legend. Her long hair fell around her like a flowing river of golden fleece, her eyes themselves a brilliant reminder of violet, dusk-time skies, and Alice, the spiky-haired little nymph herself had to be part cat, her delicate face and willowy body all too kittenish to describe. Then of course, I eventually started to talk to all the Cullen-Hale clan, speaking to Rosalie's tall and magnificent twin, Jasper, and of course, what I believed to be Aphrodite's beloved Adonis, Emmett.  
One thing was certain: he made my biceps look like sticks.  
His curly black hair was clipped neatly against his dark, militant, angular face, his thick brows just a little bit above his liquid blue eyes. This one had to be Alice's biological older brother, if not by the eyes, then by the hair. It's so odd, though Alice and Emmett were the more stern looking ones, they were the most playful duo I've ever encountered. Of course, though, Edward kept to himself, but I got a few rises out of him every once so often.

* * *

Not to forget, a new addition to this October, was the mysterious bout of insanity Mr. Banner had gone through before September's end. He never showed up for school. He supposedly got up and left with his wife to Hawaii to spend their golden years baking away in the sun, the evidence of this rather suspicious until the moving trucks appeared at his home.  
Everything was already packed, apparently.

**_

* * *

Edward_**

The new teacher, Mrs. Amélie Herveaux, was a rather succulent, youthful thing with deep brown hair and eyes. She had taught biology and chemistry for thirteen years, so she was quite experienced.  
_…Let's hope this one's not a pedo, Edward…_  
_…Don't worry about that, little newborn…_  
This was not Jessica's voice.  
_…concealer does grandiose magic to cover up such a deathly pallor…_  
We'll speak after class.

* * *

"How did you get a hold of this dark blood?"  
"Hmm, maybe three hundred, and… _merde_, I think fifty-six plus years ago."  
"You come from France?" I asked her in my boyhood French.  
"Oui, monsieur, Paris to be precise," she smiled a half-smile.  
"My guess is that ze former teacher was a pedophile?"  
"Yes, we've been studying his behavior for a few weeks after Jessica here was made, and frankly, he decided to move in on her a while after she peeked into his mind."  
"Hmm, you must be from the famous Cullen clan then."  
"Well, famous would be last word to describe us."  
"Yes, but your ideas of, what do you call it, human lure and disposal, are quite grandiose and unique."  
"Hmm. You have a two hundred year advantage on most my brood, yet you never learned these little survival tips all your own?"  
She laughed with a full grin on her face, her eyeteeth, along with the ones behind them, carelessly extending, the sharp points glistening under the fluorescent lights of the cold class room.  
"Ugh. For god's sakes, if you're going to hail from the same country as me, at least hide the fucking teeth!"

* * *

**_Alexander_**

"So you're the one our idiotic brother is lusting after now, huh?" Rose asked with such finesse in her startling smile.  
"What?"  
He's gay?  
"You didn't know?" Alice chimed in.  
I sputtered and finally found a calm break in my voice.  
"I mean, well, now that I think about, it would explain the lack of girlfriend."  
The two startling creatures laughed as we walked on.

**_

* * *

Rosalie_**

_This kid's funny, let's not eat him._  
Agreed. The last two kept us satisfied for, what, the whole month?  
_See, and you didn't want to participate in another family picnic._  
I still find this life fucked up, but, like all things, it has its perks.

**_

* * *

Alexander_**

"Wait, why would he be lusting after me? I mean, I talk to you two and the other guys more than I talk to him."  
"Because oddly enough, you make him smile. Not much, but more than we ever have."

* * *

"mmm, Alex,"  
Ugh, fuck me.  
"What do you want?" I sneered at her in annoyance.  
A white t-shirt, rain, no bra. Do the math.  
"Just stop, Lauren, it's just getting really pathetic."  
"No, I think you're lying. You tell people you're gay so you could get the attention of all the girls."  
She pressed herself against me.  
"…and it's working."

**_

* * *

Rosalie_**

My lips were parting, my teeth clenching against one another to the extent that my fangs dug into my gums.  
Raped in the forest? I thought towards Alice.  
_With a stick_, she responded.  
We looked on in embarrassment for the girl, and asked Edward a grand favor as he caught up to us.

**_

* * *

Edward_**

_Kiss him. Get this bitch off his back_, asked Alice.  
What?  
_Do it already, or I'll just kill her right then and there_, Rosalie agreed with her.  
But what if…  
_Don't touch or look at his charm. You'll be fine._

* * *

I've been wanting to do it for a while, my curiosity of him growing greater and greater to the extent that I almost went into his house. I remembered how painful it was to even slip my hand through an opened window, how my skin hardened and begun to crack as fresh blood poured from these little ravines.  
I wasn't invited in, and I was suffering the consequences.  
I left the house and decided that I was better off just listening. Sometimes his house would be empty, and all I'd hear were the seldom loose crickets singing their song beneath the floor boards, and sometimes, it would be the sound of him with the wolf boy, giggling and moaning in wild ecstasy. Sometimes he left music on, whatever it was, it was always something different. Sometimes it would be hard rock music, other times, it would be classical, and rarely would he listen to rap. Most of all, I enjoyed the music he would make himself. Acoustic instruments, mainly a guitar or the cello, were the most beautifully played, and the ones I listened to most. Often, the pieces he would play were some of the most heartbreaking songs I've never heard, and often, I wanted to run into his home and just hold him, tell him everything was going to be alright.  
But alas, I'll suffer a slow death before that happens.

* * *

I sneaked up behind him. I wrapped my arm around his strong chest and my hand met his gentle face.

**_

* * *

Alexander_**

I was startled by his cold hands, and I was even more startled when his lips crushed mine.  
"No," I said.  
He didn't stop.  
"Please, stop."  
He didn't.  
Sweet honey…  
His sweet spell locked me to him, and I gave in.

**_

* * *

Alice_**

Lauren ran away crying, covering herself up in the rain as guys hooted at her.  
"That's right, keep running you slut!" Rose yelled out.  
The sudden image of a snarling wolf entered my mind, and as I looked closer, I realized that this wolf was standing on its hind legs, though its hands and feet were beastlike, he still had the arms and body of human. As I distanced myself, I saw a wall painted as wonderfully as Michelangelo's frescoes in the Sistine Chapel. He leaped through the window, with hunger in his eyes, and he attacked.  
I returned to the real world, and showed Rose, Edward, and eventually, Jasper and Emmett, what I just saw.

**_

* * *

Alexander_**

"What the fuck!"  
I pushed Edward away, startled by the anger in Jake's voice. There stood my beautiful Quileute, tears boiling over his high cheekbones.

"You son of a bitch!"

**_

* * *

Jacob_**

He was kissing another boy, and I felt my heart turn to glass. It fell into the pit of my stomach and shattered. I got mad fast.  
I have to keep my cool.  
As I looked at the other boy, I realized he was that thing who watched me and Alex a little more than a month ago.  
The fucking leech.  
The wolf fangs began extending, the anger boiling to a violent rage became greater. I did what I had to do, lest I turn into a damn beast.

**_

* * *

Alexander_**

"Jake, come back!"  
I ran after him, breaking away from Edward's grip.  
"Jake, please, I'm sorry."  
He ran away, leaving his bike behind, and I just followed after.

**_

* * *

Edward_**

"Run as mortals do," I whispered so low as so my coven would be the only ones to hear, "and when we reach the trees, we truly run. Keep to the trees."  
My brothers, my sisters, Jessica, and I ran for the trees. As we looked behind us to see if the road was nowhere in sight, we bolted forward and the forest disappeared around us in a blur.

**_

* * *

Alexander_**

"Jake, please!"  
I was winded after the long run, realizing I was rather far too deep into the forest. I never found him, but his clothes were strewn everywhere I followed. As I watched the forest around me, I found no trace of him. I spotted a rather big wolf with russet fur, but there was something peculiar about it. It noticed that I looked at it and it snarled at me. Its hairs stood on end, its back arched as it readied to lunge. Its lips curled away from the gums and its large fangs were revealed to me. Its claws were out, and I knew then I had to back away slowly.

_Crunch_!

Fucking pinecones.  
It charged at me, it's large paws tearing up the ground as it sprinted. I tried to run—

* * *

_**Oh shit, did I just make a cliffhanger? :O**_

_**Oh noes! Oh well, obviously, I'm going to keep on writing this story, because I wanna know what happens next.**_

_**You all rock, and thank you for those beautiful reviews, my wonderful readers.**_

_**~S.**_


	12. Truth

**_Leave those reviews and comments after the chapter._**

**_Love yous,_**

**_~S._**

**_PS: I do not own Twilight, because if I did, there would be no Bella and no Sparkles!_**

**_Enjoy! :D  
_**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Truth**

* * *

**_Edward_**

The damned beast tackled Alexander to the ground, its giant claws tearing into Alexander's back.  
The sound of cloth tearing caught our attention, the sound of a few claws scraping so deep into his back that they scratched bone beneath his already scarred flesh unsettling with such combined sound..  
The blood fell from Alexander's shirt in a low but awesome stream.  
My throat, it constricted at the scent, the wild smell of strength in his blood overpowering any control I had. The delicious scent of the blood.  
"No."  
I saw my siblings. Their startling jewel-like eyes became bright, cold versions of themselves. The sharp teeth extended, tongues overlapped fangs, black veins rise in their spray tan covered faces, claws extending to needle points.  
Hisses escaped throats as they took the same position as the wolf had earlier.  
"Jacob, help!"  
Jacob.  
I delved into the wolf's mind, and it wanted to Alexander.  
His lover wanted him dead.  
He has no knowledge that this creature was his beloved.  
This is all my fault.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

I scrambled to the closest thing that, sadly, may or may not protect me; a mound of rocks.  
It lunged for my throat, and I grabbed the sharpest rock I could find.  
Before I could plunge the rock into its eye, this thing knocked the creature away, its body hitting a large tree trunk. It scurried back up, looking at me and above him. What I saw frightened me. I saw six of my friends scaling down the trunks of trees, their eyes bright, dead things, their hair clinging against their backs as if gravity had directed it that way. One of them stayed to the trunk, her doll-like face the first one I recognized.  
"Jessica?"  
Manes of hair ranging from black, blond, and deep red, flowed freely behind the beautiful monsters in long, serpentine waves as they scaled downwards, their gaping mouths revealing deathly white points.  
They each roared at the wolf monster…

* * *

**_Edward_**

Alexander saw us, and he fell backward, landing on his rear as he stared at us in shock and wonder. He fell backwards again and passed out.  
Either we surprised him, or he lost the right amount of blood.  
It snarled at me as it tried to climb the tree I had looked down from.  
I vanished from his sight and reappeared beside it, grabbing hold of one of his monstrous arms and throwing him into a rock face. His teeth tore into my arm as I threw him, and I grew angry.  
I grabbed him again, this time, by the throat. I threw him into a small pine, and I bunched my fingers together so the that sharp points of my claws unite.  
I ran into him, and shoved the claws into his right peck.  
A horrifying howl escaped this thing as it shrunk into itself and became a mass of fur. The fur fell off of him and he became human once more, my hand still pinning him into the tree, his fists free to swing into my face. I clenched my hand in this beautiful Quileute boy to both settle him down and make him suffer for what he did.  
I grabbed each of his wrists as I twisted to pin him down.  
I pulled my hand out of the boy and held it against his throat.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

He looked me dead in the eye.  
"You love him, yet you attack him without even bothering to ask him what you just saw. What love is that?  
My vicious little wound started to heal as tendrils of skin reattached to one another. I looked at the leech, suppressing tears of wild pain.  
"I saw him kissing you!"  
He closed his eyes, and blood started to run down his cheek.  
"No, you saw me kissing him!"  
The cold one. It cries blood.  
"He never did anything to lead me on. He doesn't want as he wants you."  
Its eyes dulled to its original, yet still scary amber-crystal eyes. Its many fangs drew back, its talons back to the diamondesque little nails. He almost look like a human in pain, his eyes though were filmy pink from the little layer of blood tears. I realized what I had done, looking at Alex as his skin had become washed out. I sniffed, finding strong traces of his blood in the air.  
"I'll fix him," the red-headed leech had whispered.  
"Just don't attack me."

* * *

**_Edward_**

I saw the hungry look in my the eyes of my coven, their fangs and claws and eyes fixated greatly. Their was something different about them, frightening. Familiar. The beautiful gemstones that made up their irises had taken the whole eye, the entire eyes bloodshot and bright. Not even the front teeth had looked human.  
The teeth of piranhas, the claws of a beast.  
Their true form, as mine is at a high level of hunger, was far too beastly and terrifying to look at than anything.  
We were also very vulnerable to the ultraviolet at his stage.  
Of course though, Jasper understood where I stood in devouring Alexander, and being the oldest of the six of us, he knew how to control his blood lust.  
He literally growled at the four in our most beastly of forms, and their many frightening fangs and startling appetites had disappeared.  
I got closer to the passed out Alexander, and I turned him over. The wound the wolf inflicted was large and deep, and how Alexander still had any blood left in him was a great mystery.  
That charm was still on him. I had to look away from it if I wanted to help him.  
I tore open my wrist with a single talon and let the blood drop on Alexander's torn back. The blood found his blood, and slowly, they both became one. His blood rushed inwards to the wound, as if his spill had been rewound on video. The blood took a new form as it finally retreated into the wound. It took on the form of many small spikes, impaling the edge of the wounds and closing up the torn flesh.  
No wounds any longer.  
No scars either.  
No, there are scars.  
I tore off the boy's bloody shirt, running my fingers against his back, feeling the raised pink tissue of the cold word that was carved into his back.  
I never thought I would have an opportunity to see it, and now that I have, my last night with a human heartbeat had intruded my mind.

* * *

**_1896_**

_My heartbeat was irregular, my breath was short and unsatisfying. I was with him, lying inside a barn on stacks of scattered, bloody hay._  
_They had taken us down, of course they subdued us first. They had taken turns inside of us, of course repeatedly punching as in the face and gut during our rape. Six men altogether, if you can call the cowards men, heated up the coals and placed their branding irons into the fire, all while beating us repeatedly into unconscious state._  
_I woke up to the sound of my beloved Lucian screaming. The hot irons seared his flesh off at the point where muscle tendons were most visible between curled away skin. I joined in the screaming._

_I didn't know what happened afterwards, but it was strange. I remember I felt my soul leaving my body, and for a second, I saw Lucian and I lying naked and burnt and bruised as blood pooled around our heads in that barn. Smoke started to cloud the entire barn, and I realized that they had ignited the hay stacks above the rafters. Lucian, whatever strength he possessed, crawled to me and collapsed on top of me. I was nowhere near the sky, and I saw lights everywhere a human being was. They were all so colorful, though the ones with white light radiating from them gave me the coldest feeling in the world._  
_They were the ones who left Lucian and I for dead._  
_Dim gold radiated from Lucian, and I realized the same light radiated from me. Then finally, I spotted something bursting through the many fields of the English Manor's grounds we had been hunting on._  
_No light radiated from it._

_She brought us to the point of death and gave us the dark gift. Like all who have been made, we died several times until we couldn't any longer. Our wounds were healed, our muscle mass enhanced slightly, but his beauty, it had increased dramatically. With golden hair and piercing silver eyes and the jaw line of a real man at his possession, he could have anyone._  
We_ had anyone._

* * *

Alexander wasn't going to die today though. He lost a lot of blood, but a little of mine will help him recover.  
I turned him over so that he faced the sky and I gently pressed against his jaw so that his lips would part. The wound on my wrist healed, so I tore at it again.  
My blood dripped from the wound into his mouth, and he awoke after a few drops. He was rather pale, and he continued to drink. He drew enough blood out of me, and I pulled back, letting the boy catch his breath. The blood flowed into his veins and finally, his creamy brown skin had returned. It was only a matter of seconds before he realized something was wrong.  
He looked at all of us, then he looked at his naked lover.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

Jacob stared at me in all his glory, even more so was a tattoo that wasn't there the day before. His russet brown skin was stained in darkened blood that started to smear off in the rain. Speaking of smears, all six of the lovely monsters stared at me, and I realized that their rosy complexions had also started to smear.  
"What are you?"  
They got closer, and I scurried back a little.  
"We won't hurt you," he spoke with such silken finesse.  
He took another step closer, and I tore of my charm and held it against him.  
He didn't back away or flinch from it, instead, he shrieked as his fangs extended.  
"You shriek at it, but why aren't you in pain?"  
"You believe the false tales of a demented Irishman?" he said through clenched fangs.  
"Not really."  
The light vanished from his mind as I scanned it, and I saw the dual conflict of his mind, a beautiful and horrid thing of intelligence and wisdom along with trauma and horror.  
This is me, mom, and if you can't accept it, don't expect me to call you mother, even if I am to take my last breath.

* * *

**_Edward_**

"We can make him forget," I said to the lover.  
"Forget what?" Jacob Black said.  
"All of it, the pain, the torment, the things that we are, and what that woman did to him…"

* * *

**_Jacob_**

His offer was excruciatingly tempting, to have Alex start over, to enjoy life as he did, to be with me without worry, but no. I couldn't have that.

I shook my head no, and I stared at the thing near him. He'd still know from that scar.

"Make him forget everything beyond your kiss., but nothing below that."

* * *

**_Edward_**

I stared into Alexander's eyes, and I felt mine cooling as I looked deeper, reaching the deep ridges of his mind. I didn't want him to forget my kiss, not for one second.  
I liked him too much to treat him like that, but it had to be done.  
"Alexander, you ran into the woods after Jacob, and you found him lying face down on a large stone."  
His face was blank, his eyes calmed and unblinking.  
"You never saw any one or anything out here. Do you understand?"

* * *

**_Alexander_**

I woke up in a pile of wet brown leaves, finding a bloodied Jacob passed out face-first against a stone. My chain fell off, but Jake mattered first.  
"Jake, wake up!"  
I shook him, no response.  
"Jake?"  
I turned him over, finding a large trail of blood streaking one side of his face. He stirred.  
"Alex?" he barely muttered.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

He held my head against his chest, and I held his free hand.  
"I'm so sorry," he said.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"He made the move, not me."  
Fucking vampire can't even glamor right, can he?

* * *

**_Here's this for now, the ending to this portion sort of irks me, but i like it. Bear with me if I change it._**

**_Love and Munchies,_**

**_~S._**


	13. Feast

_**Finally done with this chapter. More will come, because finally, I know what's gonna happen.  
**_

_**Thank you wonderful readers for your reviews, you're all the reason I keep writing this rewrite.**_

_**Now let's see more of those reviews! :3  
**_

_**Love y'all**_

_**~S.**_

_**PS: I don't own Twilight, because if I did, I could officially say "I'M REIIICH, BIAAATCH!" **_

_**PSS: A lot of violence/rape ahead, along with well, a lemon or two. you've been warned...  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Feast**

* * *

_They all started crying._  
_The women, the children, even men, had been amongst the ones who backed away from the five of us in horror._  
_It seems that my nest had hungered children this very night. how old? They didn't care. And I for one was not about to refuse such a succulent offer._

* * *

**...Moments earlier**

* * *

**_The Vampire_**

"The Arctic Club Hotel is proud to host Veronica Salt's Super Sweet Sixteenth!" My partner had said with such cynical value in his voice.  
"Aw, sweetie, like we could get in anyway," I sarcastically pointed to the cheap sign with a now elongated talon.  
!INVITE ONLY!  
We laughed, obviously.  
We're creatures made of vanity. One look at us, we become the party.  
We all looked youthful still, hundreds of years ago, some of us actually were teenagers before we were either bitten or given the dark blood, but right now, age was of no matter, satisfaction in our appetite was the main objective.  
"Let's say that we crash it," my companion, James had said. His dark eyes turned to liquid, filling the whites, and his fangs sprouted wildly. Laurent, Victoria, and Toumas joined the two of us, and we approached the entrance to this so-called "bash of the year."

* * *

"Invite please," said one of the two large guards.  
Toumas, the slender little boy with heartbreaking blue eyes, had walked up to each of them.  
Fifteen years old, and he even turned the most rugged and heterosexual males into silly putty. He ran his dainty little silken hands against their rough, rain drenched muscled necks, and they dropped their guard.  
"Let us all in. Please?"  
He didn't even have to glamour them to get in.  
"Come in," one of the guards said to him as he kindly caressed the boy.  
"All of you, please?" the other said as Toumas pressed his little lips against him.  
We all smirked at him, Toumas returning the same gesture as he slashed the two guards.

* * *

_**Patrick**_

"This party is fucking awesome, babe!" I said to my stupidly high-maintenance girlfriend as I tried to sneak a smooch.  
"Get off me, babe! Do you have any damn idea how long it took me to get this," she said, gesturing her surgically enhanced face, "to look like this?"  
"Sorry, I had no idea that their was an art to looking like a fairy."  
"Yeah, well, now you know!"  
I've been with this chick for, what, a year now, and she hasn't even once offered me a wank? Why am I with her again?  
Oh, yeah, 'cause apparently, she was fucking easy.  
I waste my time at the gym for this cunt?  
Here's a birthday surprise for you babe, we're done, is what I always kept thinking to myself.  
Benny Benassi. Finally, some good music. I remembered this song at this club I snuck into. The bouncer didn't even card me once.  
That guy, he had to have had the best body I've ever seen. I just continue to wonder what got him to look like that.  
But I also wondered why his brown skin looked like it was polished.  
Suddenly, the room was quiet. The music was still playing, but it had changed.  
I recognized this song off of the Queen of the Damned soundtrack.  
System.  
The room parted at the sight of the five. Two chicks, three dudes, all astoundingly stunning, took command of the room without even once opening their mouths.  
They were pale. No matter how dark or light each of them was, they were pale. Even the darker fleshed ones looked more gold then brown.  
The DJ was gone, and other than the music, the room was silent.  
"Who is Veronica Salt?" the gold man with dreadlocks asked.  
His black eyes seemed to capture the light, his eyes glowing like a dog's as it penetrates the black of the night. The blond men, one without a shirt and another who looked like a middle schooler stood by the gold man's sides.  
"What?" my bitchy girlfriend chimed in.  
Two others, the hottest women I've ever seen, were by the sides of the blond men.  
Both had red hair, one curlier than the other.  
The lighter haired blond, the boy, disappeared along with one of the redheads, and they reappeared before Veronica.  
Like everyone else, I gasped.  
How the hell did they move that fast?  
"W-w-w-w-what do you want with me?" she stuttered  
The red-head looked deep into Veronica's eyes.  
And she smiled a frightening smile.  
"My coven and I would just like to thank you," she spoke through mass rows of needle-like teeth.  
Their eyes were black suddenly, and the two looked at their friends.

* * *

**_The Vampire_**

Loud feral shrieks erupted from our coven as I joined along with them. The crowd of teenagers looked on in horror, trying hard to cover their ears. Blood started to pour from their every open orifices, and Toumas and I grabbed the birthday girl, me by the hair, him by the arms.  
"SEAL THE EXITS!" I said with a wild grin spreading across my face.  
Toumas and I took the birthday girl and ripped her in half, eventually jamming her trunk into the handle bars of the exit to the ballroom they were using.  
Screams erupted as they all tried to find someplace to escape from, but the others beat them to the punch. Single doors were pulled inward or blocked off by a heavy objects, double doors were stuffed with corpses at the handle bars, and fire alarms were ripped from the walls. They all tried to find a way out, and the only way out now was through a body bag.  
Nothing but screams from these kids, nothing but horror emitted from this closed off ballroom.  
The manager of the hotel knocked on the door repeatedly, but no answer, just loud music and screaming.  
He tried to push it open, with the help of some bellboys, but nothing.  
It was when the blood started to seep from the cracks of the closed double doors that he decided it was time for the police.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

_The sound of the pattering rain provided a fine metronome for me as the black horse-haired bow slid across the four finely tuned strings of my cello. I was in the wonderfully colorful meadow I had stumbled across many weeks ago, and I was sitting on a towel spread across a flat rock surface. I was as nude as the day I was born, and I was playing a song I never heard once before. I was alone here, and I was in euphoria._  
_His silken hands had brushed gently against my back, his fingers tracing the toned dimples against the small of my back._  
_I wasn't caught of guard, I was expecting him._  
_His white hand met mine as it met my shoulder, his soft lips delicately hovering up the other arm as each kiss met its mark. I never stopped playing my cello, and it was only a matter of time until I started hearing some piano join in._  
_I turned my head to the right, and I stared into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen._  
_They were a light brown, gold shards and freckles dancing away from shrunken irises._  
_The music kept playing, but my cello was gone._  
_Edward was in my lap, kissing me, taking every inch as he grinds my lap in pleasure._  
_His thin body was surprisingly muscular, perfect chest, stomach, and when he turned around, a beautiful little ass, one where muscle and fat united to make two wonderful and well rounded cheeks._  
_His tongue and mine never left each other, the wild, dirty kiss of a Frenchman._  
_As I penetrated him, he twisted slightly so that he could kiss the nape of my neck once more._  
_He hissed, and sharp, wild pain buried into my neck._  
_The spattered blood slinked down the gut strings, and a drop fell onto the crimson finish of the cello, disappearing._

* * *

I woke up alone, Jake gone from my side. The night was cloudless, and the moon was starting to get full.  
I twisted to the side, only to realize that a few books were scattered against my crimson sheets.  
Dead Until Dark, by Charlaine Harris.  
"I really need to lay off of the vampire books."

* * *

**_Patrick_**

Blood.  
It was everywhere.  
No.  
Arms and legs were.  
Heather Thompson was the last one other than me, she and I hid under the stage.  
"What were those things?" she wheezed.  
"I don't know, they bit peoples necks, like vampires."  
"Vampires don't exist."  
"Yes we do."  
The gold one was somewhere near us, and in two seconds, the stage we hid underneath was ripped up.  
"There you are."  
He grabbed Heather by the scalp and yanked her upwards.  
"Mmm, you know, all this blood lust is making me… hard."  
He grabbed her by the neck of her party dressed and yanked it clean off. One of the red heads and the small blond boy joined in on Heather's rape, and I realized that I was next.  
The blond man and the other red head tore most of my clothes up.  
They wanted to see me.  
"It's cute," said the woman.  
Was she referring to my dick?  
She removed her clothes to straddle me, and my cock entered her cold cunt with ease.  
"Fuck me, if you know what's good for you."  
She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me forward, her dark red-hair spilling against blood-stained tile as she lied on her back.

* * *

**_The Vampire_**

Ah, I enjoyed this. Even in sheer terror, this boy was hard.  
"Join me, James," I said to my lover.  
The blond haired man tore a massive hole into the back of the boy's underwear, and the boy tried to squirm away.  
He screamed as James penetrated him, shouting for help, even looking to the frightened girl for some comfort.  
"Help me!" she screamed.  
The girl was silenced as Laurent, Toumas, and Victoria took turns devouring her blood, tearing off her head as finished in her.  
The boy screamed, his eyes and ass clenched tight as he cried and released in me.  
"Stand him up, James, pump it out of him."

* * *

**_Patrick_**

"Get out of me, please!" I shouted.  
She made me look into her eyes,  
"Look at my mouth,"  
I obeyed.  
She smiled a wide grin, and I saw so many fangs grow from small to large fast.  
She roared, and as embarrassed as I was, I came as the fag fucked me.  
I am not a fag!  
Then why would he fuck me?  
"She does love boys after all."  
She? Women don't have penises!  
The red-head snarled and vanished.  
As I came, my cock felt this horrendous pain.

* * *

**_The Vampire_**

James and I drank him to the point of death, and we decided to preserve him, make him turn in the most painful fashion.  
There were two methods to becoming like us: bite, or blood, but always, to successfully turn, one must be at the point of death.  
Without our blood, he will still become a vampire, but he will not be bound to us by the blood. He will be a husk in the beginning, eventually killing to fill himself up, but it will be the most painful death he will ever endure, especially when the venom begins to corrupt the brain, then finally, the heart.

* * *

**_The Aftermath_**

Most clean-up crews would have a field day with such a vast crime scene as that in Seattle's Arctic Club Hotel, but many could not enter the ballroom without inducing vomit or sudden spells of dizziness from the over whelming stench of released bodily fluids. Some portions of the floor and walls were smeared in now drying, rusty-brown blood, yet some corpses of the eighty-seven that attended the sweet sixteen party were dry.  
These people were minced chunks of their former selves, or they were just dried, wrinkled sheets of skin draping full skeletons.  
"Are there no survivors?" asked the Chief of the Seattle PD.  
"We found only one sir. He was the only one who wasn't… turned into that."  
The cop's eyes darted forward, leaving the site of the birthday girl who was wrenched into the door handles.

* * *

**_The Hospital_**

"We got a Hispanic male, name's Patrick Ruiz. Someone get me a crash cart, his blood type, and for god's sake, a competent nurse!"

* * *

**_Edward_**

"Esme, make this quick. I don't think we can be up here any longer. The day sky is clear after all, and the sun is almost here."  
"In a second, my love," she said kindly so to Carlisle. I looked at my coven, noticing just how cold and full of darkness all their eyes had been. Though they were stunning, not even an ounce of white in their sclera's existed, just liquid, blood shot black. We've gone a month without draining, and we are now at our weakest point, even Jessica, who glamour's her parents into believing that she's at home a good portion of the time.  
We can't be up here much longer, especially in a house designed to overlook the mountains and drink the sunlight.  
"There's been a large disturbance in Seattle," his thick voice cut through the silence of the great room.  
Crixus?  
"Do not worry, I offer you gifts."  
He snaps his fingers.  
The four blood-drinkers I rested with a month ago had presented us with two nude men each.  
"You are always thinking of others, my dear sir."  
He smiled his brash smile, and laughed his hearty laugh.  
"Are you not going to join us?" I asked.  
"Do your eyes see me as feral?"  
He was right. His body was without flaws, his dark eyes had a little red pigment in them.  
Judging from a grin, his fangs were only where they should be.  
So it seems that Crixus has fed. He looked human, minus the slightly polished skin.  
"No, my eyes just see wild and handsome Crixus."

* * *

**_The Dinner_**

_Their eyes. No color was in them!_  
_Their hair and nails were at impossible lengths!_  
_And when they opened their mouths, they let out a scream so frightening, my blood started to pour from my nose._  
_They were people with shark teeth, and they were going in for the kill._

* * *

_**That's all for now. This chapter was just a tinge pointless in my opinion, but for some reason, it looks like it fits in just right.  
I'm already working on chapter 14, so yeah, look forward to that.  
**_


	14. Hell

**This literally has to be the darkest chapter I have ever written, and that's sayin' something considering the intensity of the story. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and sorry it took me so long to finish it, school's back in session.**

**~S.**

**PS: I don't own Twilight, because if I did, sparkling would still be associated with faeries and not vampires. **

**PSS: there are some REALLY twisted twists in this one.**_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hell**

* * *

**_Alexander_**

Dad and I were probably the only people who still read the newspaper, even as Deirdre, dad's girlfriend, I think, prepared us what looked to be a breakfast platter you'd see in a Denny's.  
"I swear, you two are too much alike."  
She looked at us as we returned the stare, and we looked at each other. I never realized this before, but some of my facial structure was the same as his, the jaw and the fact that our brows made us look a little sad, even when we're at our happiest, but nothing too much to genetically link us.  
The news was pretty much a downer  
**MASS MURDER IN SEATTLE LEAVES 87 DEAD, ONE INJURED**  
I read the story, it took place at a girl's sixteenth birthday party in a hotel ballroom last night. More than all of them were dismembered or decapitated, as the reports said, even more so, the survivor of the massacre had been mutilated repeatedly.  
"This is one of the worst news stories I've probably ever read," my dad said.  
"Oh, honey," pleaded Deirdre, "don't let such horrid news stories get to you."  
She lightly kissed his cheek before placing a fresh batch of hotcakes in mine and dad's plates.  
Was she trying to fatten us up?  
I snickered at the thought, then I decided, who cares?  
"Hey, where has Jacob been?" Deirdre asked me, goading my sudden curiosity.  
"I actually don't know."  
"What, you haven't talked to him?"  
"No. He's probably still a little bit angry about what happened last week."  
"What…"  
"One of my friends kissed me."  
Well, dad wasn't reading his paper anymore.  
"And I sort of kissed him back."  
"Oh, Alex," dad said with such a sarcastic tone.  
That had to be the weirdest sound he's ever made.  
"I may not date boys, but even I would hate that."  
_…don't get me wrong kid, I experimented with anything that had an ass, so I don't blame ya for it…_  
"Yeah."  
_…this blood. Crixus knew how to select his victims…_  
"Who's Crixus?" I asked.  
He looked at me as if I just said the weirdest thing to him.  
"You know what, I think you left the TV, I'll be back."  
"Alex, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"Well, for starters, the TV's off."  
I closed my eyes for a second as I started to rub my temples—  
—_This blood was finer than anything I've ever tasted. Well, looking at Crixus, maybe the second finest._  
—I stood up instantly. I saw a man, and what a man!  
"Alex, are you—"  
"No, I'm… actually feeling really sick right now. I think I'm just going to stay home and lie down."  
"Oh my god, I undercooked the eggs!"  
_…fuck, that's the last time I'm borrowing eggs! I just poisoned my boyfriend's ridiculously hot son…_  
"It's okay, it wasn't deliberate. Don't worry about it."  
She looked at me.  
_…I didn't say that out loud…_

* * *

**_Jessica_**

The news about the Sweet 16 massacre was all that the students of Forks High could talk about.  
_…there was no way that many people died in that amount of time…_  
_…oh my god, my cousin Darrell crashed that party…_  
_…what did that…_  
_…I heard that there were a lot of decapitat—_  
"Jessica?" Dexter Cox asked.  
He got me out of my unintentional scan.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. Why do you ask?"  
"You just look… sickly."  
I scanned his mind, and saw what he saw. Though I thought I looked fantastic, I realized almost immediately that I had forgotten to give the illusion of humanity. I was whiter than paper, and my skin looked moist, as if gloss or water was painted on. As long as he doesn't touch me, he'll know nothing's wrong.  
"I guess I haven't been the same since Mike…"  
"I may not understand that on the same level, but I get it. It's just weird, his brother and then him in almost the same month."  
Wait, was Johnny's death an accident?  
"What happened that night?"  
The dark haired vampire and her mate were the reason Mike was not here. The red-head was the reason that that family made me into this.  
I used to have a crush on Edward, now I can't even look at him because he has the same hair as her.  
"Some freaks broke into his house. I took one down, but I came to his aide too late."  
"And the fire?"  
I suddenly felt the Cullen-Hale coven's cold stare boring through my flesh.  
_…what are you going to tell him?_ I heard Edward say.  
_…Quiet, brother. It is your fault after all, that Johnny Newton's dead…_  
_…Rose, stop…_  
_…No, she should know. She should know that it was you who drained him…_  
My eyes widened, and my vision became pink. It reddened, and I felt the blood tears streaming down my cheeks.  
"Whoa, Jessica…"  
"I gotta go."

* * *

**_Alexander_**

_"…he was a cheater, Jessica, we eat only the wicked!"_  
_"And who are you to decide who lives and who dies? You're not God, you're not Buddha, you're nothing, Edward Cullen, nothing!"_  
_"Who are you trying to save anyway, you're fucked! And no wonder Alex wants nothing to do with you, you overly judgmental blood freak!"_  
I sat still on the sofa in the living room, listening to the frightening things that went on in my head. I heard Jessica's thoughts, Jessica's ramblings, I heard everything that everyone was thinking.  
What is going on?  
I was linked to Edward Cullen, but how?  
Jessica was pinned against a tree in the deep thicket of the woods suddenly, the motion quick and nauseating. I closed my eyes again, and I felt the snarl release from my throat. She looked at me, and I saw the dead eyes I saw in Edward that first day of school. Her mouth twisted in anger as she opened it, revealing row after row of fangs.

* * *

**_Edward_**

"How dare you say such words!"  
"It's true, isn't it! But it doesn't matter anyway, he chose bestiality over necrophilia! He'd rather be with a flesh-eating dog than a fucking bloodsucking corpse."  
I don't know what came over me. I felt the presence of my coven nearby, but it didn't matter. I bit down on Jessica's neck and crushed her windpipe in the process. I sped off with her still clenched between my jaws, her screams forced and silenced. As I ran, I drank drop after drop of the intoxicating blood that pumps through my slow beating heart.

* * *

We were at the highest peak we could reach, and I felt the brightest rays of sun against my skin.  
"We never did finish telling you about our race, did we, Jess?"  
She looked at me. She was weak, withered, and old, older than she truly was.  
"With the right amount of blood, we can walk in the brightest of days, we even darken at times."  
She looked at me, her glossy dark-blonde hair and dark eyes dull and without color.  
"But here's a tiny problem. See, without any blood, the sun is torture," I rambled on.  
I laid her down on an old tree stump under a bright beam of light that poked out from rain clouds.  
"Stop, Edward!" Jasper was the first to catch up with me.  
"But if free flowing blood is introduced to any sunlight," I removed her arms, and what little blood she had left sprayed onto her body. The blood sizzled, and eventually, burst into bright, horrifying flames.  
"Well, we've all read enough to know what happens."  
The bloody stumps where Jessica's arms once resided were now gold with fire. The fire traveled from vein to vein very fast until her entire body was a giant fireball.  
"Edward!" Emmett tackled me at full speed.  
I tossed the arms into the fireball, and I braced myself for Emmett.  
"What is wrong with you!"  
"How did I not see that coming?" Alice said as she leaned into Jasper, anything to hide her bloody tears.  
"Why did you bring it up, Rose?" I said.  
She looked at me, and she shook her head in disappointment.  
"What have I done?"

* * *

_**Rosalie**_

"Carlisle's mad," I muttered.  
"I know, darling," Emmett said to me.  
"He knows about your blood bond with that boy, Edward."  
"I couldn't let him die," he said to me, his bloody tears staining the pristinely of his stark white cheek.  
"What is it about him that drives you to him? He's made it clear that he wants the lycan."  
It angered him, these words, and Jasper held him back.  
"How could you act this way?"  
Edward looked at me as if I said something that rang true.

* * *

**_Edward_**

"You forget that her power is out of control. She couldn't control her telepathy as we do, and though we are technically dead, we all have emotions. She did nothing wrong but cry, didn't you see? She weeps for the one she lost. Is that not alright in your book, or were all those tears for Lucien for nothing? But you, you are far older than I, and you lose your temper as a child does. You went too far, brother. You murdered her over words, words of truth you fail to recognize. You are obsessed, Edward. I see something in you, but it's not love for that boy, but envy for his life because yours and mine ended the way his began."  
"Please stop, Rose!"  
As I wept, Rose finished, and Jasper started talking.  
"Edward, you remember when we met? You made a vow to us. You said that you and Lucien would stay among us if you never killed those who have harmed none. Jessica didn't do that. She killed the few that she drank because they were always gifts, but she never wanted this life, the same way you hated it."  
Tears ran as I listened, but I didn't let out a sob.  
"It was his blood, wasn't it? He had faith in a true being, one of pure light, and you saw goodness in such a wicked life as ours, didn't you?"  
I made no answer, I just stared into jaspers gold-green eyes.  
"Edward, it's best that you leave the city." Jasper said.  
I looked at Jasper through sticky red tears, and my breath stopped in a lump in my throat.  
"Carlisle and Esme will not be happy, but you must go now."  
"What about Jessica?" I asked.  
"We plucked the fangs out of her skull. She's charcoaled bone. She will be found, but she will not be tied with you or our kind."  
"How will they know it's her?"  
"Mike gave her an engagement ring at the end of the last school year. She kept it on a chain around her neck. It's inscribed."  
"Edward." Esme.  
"I'm sorry," I fell into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"It's alright, son."  
I looked down at the little woman, her rubenesque face still underneath locks of loose flowing caramel waves.  
"Son, you've never made a blood bond, have you?"  
I shook my head no.  
She sighed, her large breasts heaving slightly as she released a moan of disappointment.  
"Crixus?" she asked.  
There stood that handsome gladiator, standing beneath the shadows of the many conifers.  
"Take him with you. I don't want to do anything that proves my deathly reputation of vengeance right."  
"Aye, Miss Esme."  
Tears fell from my face as I held my gladiator tight. He had so much strength in him, that even the softest of his holds were a deadly snare to mere mortals. His rich dark eyes penetrated mine with sadness and love in his very stare. He kissed my forehead, and he kissed me softly.  
"You will be fine in your exile with me, my dear friend."

* * *

**_Esme_**

Crixus held Edward as he darted into the sky.

Hmm, Crixus.

A vampire so old, he no longer had to sprout wings to fly.  
I will be a little honest. I cannot wait to be his age.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

I sat on my bed in horror. Horror at what I had seen.  
When I was a child, my tía Claudia told me stories about musicians who would bring forth the music that coaxed a monster out of hiding, only to be slain by the armed ones.  
As I child, it was a dream of mine to lure monsters out with my music.  
And if what I've seen had been true, I lived in a town where monsters roamed.  
If what I heard was true, the Newton boys were dead in the hands of vampires.  
If what I heard was true, my beloved Jacob was a werewolf.  
If what I heard was true, than all my new friends, the ever wild Alice and the cheerful Emmett, all the Cullens and the Hales, were a coven of vampires.  
And if what I saw was true, Jessica Stanley, a newborn vampire, burst into violent flames in the sun's light, killed because Edward Cullen could not handle the truth.  
I didn't want him.  
And right now, I don't want anything to do with Jacob either.

* * *

**Thoughts, questions, concerns? Can't wait to hear from you! Let's see those reviews, and if we can get it up to forty, i'll start writing chapter 15.**

**_Auf weidersehen!_  
**


	15. Howl

**I think it's safe to say that nothing's sacred in this rewrite, but that would be an exaggeration. Well, here's chapter 15 and, oh, and before i forget, I personally love PrettyTwisted's Addicted saga, Cobalt Dream's Deprinting, and Jack Stall's Morning Light saga, so I suggest you guys check those out, especially if you're a Jacob/Edward, Jacob/Seth, or a Jacob/anyone-but-a-fucking-superbaby fan.  
**

**~S.**

**PS: I know I said i was going to write this out at 40 reviews, but I couldn't resist writing this. The next chapter definitely will be out if i reach 40 reviews, so look forward to that (it's already done!)**

**DISCLAIMER: No way in hell do I own Twilight or any characters you might recognize.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Howl**

* * *

**_Jacob_**

I've been friends with Seth Clearwater since probably his birth. His younger sister, Leah, was a friend to my older sisters Rebecca and Rachel, and always, Sue and Harry, their parents, would be at my humbled abode.  
I guess it wouldn't surprise me that all five of us would be made into flesh-eaters eventually, last night being the last night Seth would walk the earth as something other than human.

* * *

The heavy drums in the thicket of the woods, the great bonfire, the smell of succulent meats cooking on spits and kabobs, all of it was the perfect setting. Like those damned blood-drinkers, we were impossible forces of earthen beauty, and our round of 'guests' found us impossible to resist.  
Paul Night, Jared Grey, Embry Call, and our Alpha, Sam Uley, didn't need to do anything to lure out-of-towners to our grounds. I myself managed to get the attention of several young men and women from surrounding towns and scattered tourists spots in Seattle and Port Angeles.  
The party started, and so did the drinking.  
The music was wild, it was seductive, and those who have become drunk enough obviously put out the fastest.  
"Is this what you guys do all the time?" Seth asked me, his wide, dark brown eyes staring in awe at me.  
"Every once in a while when the moon is full."  
The urge to transform was large, but the moon has not risen yet.  
The guests were told to follow Sam's beloved wife, Emily, to a well lit clearing more than a hundred yards away, to prepare themselves for the Great Release later on.  
"Is the party over?" Seth asked.  
I looked at him, and my expression changed his.  
The fun, light-hearted party music was gone, and the loud banging of drums became cold and serious in tone.  
Sam Uley stood tall, balanced gracefully on top of a tree limb, his large body swathed in a fur pelt cape.  
"Silence," his deep voice commanded.  
He dropped from the tree, his cape floating against the sudden rush of air, his nude body catching the glow of the great bonfire.  
"Dude, why is Sam naked?" I heard Seth quip.  
Sam eyed Seth as he walked up to him, his fur cape falling off of his broad shoulders.  
He was face to face with Seth, though he had to bend down a little bit so that their eyes could meet.  
Sam's large, squared face didn't change much, but his earthy green eyes had looked sleepy, alluring even.  
His voice sounded gentle as he started to speak.  
"Take off your clothes."  
Seth couldn't take his eyes off of him, because simply, Sam looked irresistible at this very moment.  
Seth removed his shirt, and with a single motion, he pulled his pants and boxers away from himself.  
"Your shoes too."  
And so he did. Seth was very small, crane-like even. He was toned already from the sports he and I played, from swimming races we would have from the starting point of First Beach all the way to my house. And an odd thing to say about my friend, he had an adorable little ass.  
"Are you ready for this?" Sam asked him, his deep voice soft and wispy.  
"I'm not sure," he said with uncertainty.  
Sam sighed.  
"That's just too bad."  
Sam's skin tore away from him in shreds as his arms and legs lengthened, as his chest grew dramatically larger and furrier, as the tail sprouted from his lower back, and as his serious and stony face ripped away, only to be replaced with a wolf's head. His torso and sexual appendages remained like those of the appendages of man, but simply, he wasn't Sam Uley anymore, but a black-furred monster.  
Seth stumbled backwards at the sight of the beast, and like him, I knew why.  
Sam lunged forward, pinning Seth against the smooth ground of the clearing, and as Seth struggled to make a scream, Sam bit into him, tearing away bone from Seth's ribcage, snagging Seth's heart in his mandibles.  
Sam arched upward with Seth's heart clenched between his jaws, and he swallowed it.  
Seth lied there as I did, his eyes blank, his chest cavity overflowing with blood. He was technically dead.  
The beast extended its claws into his own chest, and removed his own heart, placing it back into the very much dead Seth.  
It was strange how the transformation worked. It was strange that we would all die just to become something horrifying, though nonetheless alive.  
The wolfman vanished and Sam was back to his human self. Like Seth, he had stopped moving, but they weren't completely dead.  
The giant wounds in Sam and Seth's chests started to close up, and obviously, Sam was the first to get up.  
The transformation was starting in Seth. His body quaked as new muscle started to fill in, his bones stretched to the point where he could be almost as tall as me.  
Almost.  
Of course, transformations were very painful, and blood started run out of every orifice.  
He retained his adorable little face, yet his physique had aged him dramatically.  
I leaned in against him, placing my ear over his chest.  
His heart, or the heart Sam took from me during my transformation, started beating dramatically fast.  
"It took."  
Life came back into Seth's eyes, heat radiating from his restored flesh.  
His eyelids fluttered and twitched as he sat up, realizing the significant difference in himself.

* * *

**_Seth_**

Why am I so goddamn horny?  
Jacob laughed, his massive smile beaming, outshining even the bonfire.  
"That's to be expected. Come on, get the hell up."  
I looked at my forearms, I looked at my chest, I even looked at my thighs, especially the fun thing I had in front.  
"How much of me is so big?"  
Jake laughed some more, and he handed me a cape just like Sam's.  
"What in the—"  
"You'll see, just a second."

* * *

**_From another perspective_**

_The music was beautiful and erogenous, flutes and drums and guitars and sitars playing their melodies as the many tourists arrive bare and excited to the Great Release. Beautiful, dark people enclosed the bonfire. They were all swathed in pelts. The people became confused, and one by one, the capes fell to the smooth ground. Beautiful, well endowed men and women of startling physique surrounded them all, the stark nakedness of the Quileutes startling and captivating._  
_They had to be gods, or at least the children of them._  
_Each one of the dark beauties took gestured to the ones they wanted, and the tourists would feel wrong to refuse._

* * *

_**Seth**_

Seth Clearwater, 15-year-old soon-to-be slut at your service, I thought to myself.  
I whispered to Jacob real quick.  
"Are we free to choose anyone? I mean, I'm not gay or anything—"  
"Seth, were probably the most androgynously sexual race of monster to exist, well, then again, name one type of immortal that isn't."  
"Wait, we're immortal?"  
"In terms of speaking."  
"There's more than one race of immortals?"  
"Yeah."  
"Like what?"  
"Vampires, for starters."  
"Is that all?"  
"I'll tell you about the rest later, squirt, but for now, we satisfy our appetite."  
I looked at row after row of tourists. Did I hunger a woman, a man, a girl, a boy, one of those? I looked at the people who walked around the bonfire, several walking to those who commanded them to them.  
"We can share one if you want."  
Jake gestured a college aged couple to us. They were pasty white, their hair dyed and styled in wild ways. If they were clothed, I couldn't precisely identify either as a guy or a girl. At this point, I didn't care, I just wanted to put my dick in something.  
"I'm Franky, this is Riley," the girl said as she introduced her pretty boyfriend.  
"Names don't matter here," Jake said as his mouth covered Riley's.  
I took the girl by the arm and started to get her going, rubbing her large nipples as I cupped her small breasts. She released a moan.  
Already, I knew I was doing something right.

* * *

**_From another perspective_**

_Lust._  
_Truly one of life's deadlier sins. Only because anyone can fall victim to it._

* * *

_Moan after moan from men and women everywhere filled the silent night sky, and as they all reached their great release, the moon rose high and fast, and the Quileutes could not hold their release any longer._

* * *

**_Seth_**

They all released. All of my people. And as they did, so did I. As they released themselves, they released howls.  
So did I.  
And in the end, they all became beasts, their prey either trapped inside them or pinned onto them. Wolf teeth everywhere tore away limb after vital human limb, getting rid of the excess so that they could get to the good stuff.  
And as I smelled the raw bloody flesh, the screaming girl I was inside had fulfilled my lust and my gluttony.

* * *

**_From another perspective_**

The screaming went on for a while, the twitching was worse. Patrick Ruiz screamed all day and night since the massacre, and the blood transfusions the doctors tried to give him never took.  
_I don't know what's going on, doctor, his body is taking the blood, but it simply vanishes!_  
Patrick Ruiz was pronounced dead at three in the morning last night.  
No blood, not even the sudden transfusions from the morning, was left in his body. His heart pumped air, and finally, it just stopped beating. The wounds inflicted on him had healed, though not much could be said about the damage done elsewhere.  
Literally no fluids were left in him.  
And when he woke up at five in the morning, lying cold and naked on a cadaver rack, he realized it too.

* * *

**_Patrick_**

So… thirsty.  
Why is it so dark in here?  
I moved my arms. They went nowhere, they stopped somewhere.  
All they felt was cold plastic.  
I looked around me. Nothing but darkness. But I truly looked, and realized where I was.  
"Hello?" my voice echoed in the tiny space.  
No light.  
I was scared.  
I thumped on the constricted ceiling just inches away from my face.  
"Hello!"  
"Somebody let me out!"

* * *

**_Jacob_**

I woke up naked beside my best friend, our lips and chins stained with blood, small fragments of flesh stuck between our teeth. I looked at the boy we feasted on together. Well, at least I think it was the boy.  
Seth woke up. He still had the same face, but it had somewhat become more beautiful, natural even.  
"Good morning, pup," I said to him.  
He looked at me, then he looked at little me. His eyes darted back to mine as his face turned bright red.  
It was when his eyes locked to mine something odd happened.  
Despite the blood and the chunks of what I assumed to be the boy's arms in my teeth, he was all I saw.  
"We should probably clean ourselves up," Seth said.  
"You're right."  
As we got up, we looked around us. Very little was left of the group of 30.  
I looked back at what Seth and I woke up in.  
"Is that a guy or a girl?" he asked.  
"I think the one we woke up on is a guy."  
"How could you tell," he replied.  
"See the base of the penis in that blond fuzz?" I said.  
"What penis?" he cracked at me.  
I snickered.  
"I think you and I fought over that one."  
The twenty Quileute werewolves and I started to clean up the remains of the tourists. The smell of decay was faint, but the process of it had started.  
"Hey, Jake," my sister said as she threw a piece of leg into the still burning bonfire.  
"Hey, Rachel," she said to me.  
It was strange seeing both of my sisters naked, and yet I was more desensitized to the sight of them tearing living men into ribbons.  
Maybe because it's a family thing, maybe it's because vaginas remind me of stab wounds, but one thing's certain: I love women, but I don't want to see them naked.

* * *

The rest of the day was boring. Regular food just didn't do it for me, unless it came in the form of a buffet line.  
I thought about what had happened during the course of the night, other than the fact that it hurt being human during the full moon's presence.  
We'll hunt before the new moon next time.  
It felt excruciatingly hot, and that second complete transformation last night felt better than on my first full moon.  
It was raining hard today, and I went outside in nothing but cutoff shorts.  
I enjoyed the cold rain against my body.  
Refreshing.  
I heard the sound of a truck pull up.  
A rusty red Chevy pick-up.  
Alex?  
He wore blue today. His normally sad looking eyes had appeared sky blue, colorful even.  
His wild dark hair clung to his forehead, matted freshly with rain water.  
I smiled at the sight of him, but his face remained still. He pursed his normally pouty lips, and his brilliant eyes closed. He pressed his lips against mine, and I enjoyed the warmth of them, but he pulled back before I could return the kiss.  
"Alex, what's wrong?"  
He looked me straight in the eyes, and his lifeless expression changed into an upset one.  
"You attacked me in the form of a wolf, and you convinced a vampire obsessed with me to, what is It, 'glamour' me into forgetting it."  
"Alex, what are you—"  
"I was hurt, Edward Cullen gave me his blood, and now I hear minds around me. I hear and see what he sees and thinks. And it's all your fault."  
"But it wasn't my fault, Alex!"

* * *

**_Alexander_**

"No? Who was the one who would rather kill me than talk things out with me? Who was the one who jumps to conclusions when they stumble on something unpleasant?"  
"You kissed him!"  
"Yes, I did! Is that what you wanted to hear! I kissed death, but I fucked a dog!"  
The change in Jacob's face was dramatic. It went from angry to hurt very quickly.  
"Jake, I'm sorry."  
"I mauled you. Do you think that's something I want to be forgiven for? Your last lover hurt you, you don't need another one like that."  
He was right.  
"I know."  
"What was that little kiss for if you wanted to scream at me?"  
I had to tell him.  
"I wanted that kiss. Something to last me a while."  
"Alex, what do you mean?"  
Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks, warming them in the cold rain.  
"We shouldn't be with each other, Jacob."  
My heart felt heavy as I said those words, and it fell further into my stomach as Jacob's face contorted into fear.  
"And I thought you should know that."

* * *

**_Jacob_**

"Alex, please…"  
I tried to hold that startling boy, to hug him, keep him, but no.  
"I can't be with a monster."  
I pleaded as he said those words.  
"Please, stay with me Alex! I'll do anything! I won't hurt you, I won't turn into that jealous thing, I won't… change into that again, just… please don't go!"  
"No, the thing that you are has nothing to do with your monstrosity, but what you did to me."  
The tears started, and my heart was breaking.  
"I don't want another Jack."  
I was on my knees, sinking into the muddy grass. Sob after sob escaped me as tears flowed, one after another, mixing into the rain as they simultaneously fell to the ground.  
I don't know how long I was there, but I heard the engine to Alex's truck rev as he turned the ignition.  
"Alex?"  
He didn't look at me. He took a u-turn and headed back to Forks.  
"Alex!" I yelled through my sobs.  
I ran after him, my speed rather great, but not enough to catch him and his rust bucket. In the end, I just gave up when his truck took the turn onto the 101.  
I collapsed into the road and cried until the night, and as the last full moon of the month rose, I howled through my wildest pain as I ran deep into the Olympic national forest, trying to forget my broken heart.  
I'm sorry.

* * *

**Like I said, chapter 16 will be posted after 40 reviews.**

**Thanks for readin'! :D**


	16. Myth

**Damn, this one's a long one.**

**Aradia Lestat-Ming Ue's _Why Edward Hates Blondes_ and Tprince's _Twilight Saga Rewrites_. Check those out. now. And if you like mine or any stories that i've mentioned, don't hesitate to spread the word about them.  
**

**~S.**

**PS: Thank you for the fav adds, review whenever! Please and thank you! :3  
**

**DISCLAIMER: No way in hell do I own Twilight or any characters you might recognize.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Myth**

* * *

**_From another perspective_**

The thirst for blood had been horribly great in Patrick Ruiz's circumstances. Eventually, a mortician opened up the cadaver tray Patrick was laid out on, and almost quickly, the hunger for blood struck.  
_He smells so good,_ Patrick thought.

* * *

He had become vacant again, and when he woke up, he was covered in a sheet.  
"What do we got?" Patrick listened.  
"Looks to me like this mortician had a thing for dead boys."  
"What makes you think he wanted to molest the poor boy?"  
"Well, we did find the body lying on top of this kid."

* * *

**_Patrick_**

**I need out, now!**  
_I don't know how fast I ran, but I was nowhere near the sheet they covered me with. I didn't care if I lacked clothing, I ran up the stairs and out of the hospital basement, trying to find my way out of here._  
_Emergency Exit. I don't care, I just don't want to kill anyone._  
_The hospital alarm went off, and I ran south, heading to the rainforests of the Olympic Peninsula._

* * *

That was two months ago.  
I lived in the Olympic National Forest. I spent my days in a cave, sleeping during the day, no clothing covering my still body.  
When I went out, I waited until it was truly dark, and every day, I'd wake up hungry for that precious blood.  
I tried to see if I could satisfy my appetite through the blood of animals, but in the end, I realized I'd have to be some other kind of vampire to even stomach it.  
I killed a lot of guys trying to satisfy my appetite, some of which I disposed of in the cave I slept in.  
I didn't want to, I just really needed clothes.  
Five days after my first feeding, I found out I could read the minds of others around me, and after finding out about that, whenever I tried to feed, I would always get somewhat of a life story, and wind up feeling guilty after killing them.  
That eventually started to disintegrate pieces of my humanity, so killing criminals and child molesters came to mind.  
Whenever I ran into town in Port Angeles, I was always at the public library, sometimes even a cyber café, though I did have to order something unless I wanna get the manager's suspicion on..  
Websites such as _Megan's Law_, I realized now, was a rather lavish menu for bloodsuckers with some humanity everywhere.

* * *

**_Edward_**

The piano was on of my solaces in this hideaway. Crixus was my other, making me feel at home in his large, desert home.  
His house was built into a lost Oasis in the Arabian Desert, and if most of the roof top wasn't covered by the many sand dunes, it could be seen from space as something marvelous.  
Two months of my exile, and already I was starting to think Carlisle was going to kill me. Under Esme's orders, of course.  
Crixus was sweet enough to provide me with this stunning music room, sweet enough to provide me with Saudi Arabia's most dangerous, and sweet enough to comfort and satisfy me with his warm seed during our deathly sleep.  
How is it that I haven't fallen in love with mass of man?  
"Because your heart always belonged to others, your beloved Lucien in particular."  
I looked at him.  
"If so, why do I pine after someone I don't know. He's just, this boy—"  
"I know. Images of him have surfaced in your thoughts from time to time. He owns the face and body of an Adonis youth, but it is more than just his physical appearance that gravitates you to him."  
Crixus sat by my side on the creamy marble piano bench, wrapping one of his large, muscular arms around my back, holding me the way a father would his child.  
"It is his eyes that remind you of Lucien, but his soul is something far rarer than anything."

* * *

_The way my life ended, was the way his began._

* * *

The year was 1894, I was at fifteen years, and my sister was close to her ninth birthday. She was a charming little child with red-brown eyes and hair to match. Rosy porcelain, almost too delicate her skin seemed.  
One of the odd things is that most Victorian women would be raised repressed, but Elizabeth Masen-Lebeau would refuse such a life for her children, even so teaching her daughter to play like one of the boys. Like me, she had developed an obsession to an instrument of her whim, but with an added twist. She sang as angels sang, this little auburn haired doll, but she still continued on with violins and viola d'amore like nothing else mattered. It was odd how well my stepfather, Matthew, had taken so much stride with our love of the beautiful music, at times even joining me and my sister as he played his mandolin.  
My sister was a little girl who never knew repression, but freedom. She learned to swim and dive off of awkwardly large rock surfaces into icy rivers, she enjoyed the oh so now Americanized baseball, even more so striking me and father out during our games.  
One thing about my sister remained true; anything I achieved, she exceeded, though piano and rugby remained mine alone.  
Our eyes were different, but our hair and facial structure remained identical.  
Disarming she was, she would be the little athlete, a child with the voice of a seraph, if ever such voice was heard, the wit of a scholar, and the mouth of a sailor. It was strange that something so fragile and doll-like in appearance would consist of such strength and knowledge, but she did.  
"Eduard, James, we have guests over today," father did say.  
"Shall we give them a fine show?"  
My sister, James, and I smiled at the mere thought. I loved playing that gloss black grand piano, as James enjoyed singing her angel's song, singing as she played her blond Stradivarius violin. Father was a brilliant strummer, playing the living hell out of that cherry red mandolin. My mother joined in, singing what was once lost when she was married with my father, Alain. She had sung pristinely, her voice a deep and seemingly flawless mezzo-soprano that flowed smoothly with my sister's high soprano.  
My mother held those high notes beautifully, the developing children in her belly soothed and bouncing around, as if wanting to come out and hear the music personally.

Our close neighbors, if you can call five miles close, always seemed to love it when we entertained.

* * *

Antonio Caldera was one of our favorite composers, and his pieces were our favorites to sing, even though my mother and James would always outdo us.  
My grandmother had died nights before, and before she died, she had wanted us to sing to her one of her favorites. It was a Caldera original: Crucifixus a 16 voci.  
We sung it again at her funeral, joined gladly by the church parish of St. Michael's.  
Truly, mine was a family who loved beauty, and we saw it everywhere we went.  
"You and your family have such heartbreaking voices," a boy with silken blond hair and clear eyes had said to me.  
"Your eyes," I simply fixated on them.  
"What? What's wrong with them?"  
"They have no pigment."  
He laughed a sweet laughter, and proceeded to speak.  
"I know, but I like them nonetheless."  
"Eduard, come now," little James demanded.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The Benoit's invited us to go rabbit hunting, and I really really really really want to eat one of the little bastards I shot for once."  
The boy looked at her curiously, and I laughed at his expression. James joined me in such laughter, even more so playfully punching the boy.  
"What's wrong with your sister?"  
"What's wrong with you, haven't you a sense of humor, or are your chesticles in a bind?"  
"Chesticles!"  
Again, my sister and I laughed.  
"Wow, I never met a boy who best represented Victorian women, I swear, it's like you and I have traded sexes," James egged on.  
"Eduard, James, come on! I want to catch a jackalope," mother said as James ran to her.  
"Nothing stops you Lebeau's does it?"

"Well, you can never tell a woman with child no."

I looked at him, and I still couldn't get over the clarity of his eyes.  
"Listen, I'll see you when I see you… what's your name?"  
"It's Lucien," he said, his smile large and bright.  
"Well, Lucien, sorry that my sister turned your bollocks into a trophy."  
For once he laughed, and I smiled back as James and I headed to our destination.

* * *

I was playing the music I had written for Lucien after our fifth encounter. I played it for him when we realized just what we wanted from one another. But that's the thing about Alexander. He was lonely, but he never needed anyone to pick him up. He suffered the worst and came out vibrant and wise.  
I guess the blood bond between him and I ruined that.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

Edward's thoughts became dim once more, the vampiric blood that linked me to him fading as the months went by.  
I had fixed up the Chevy during the past three months, with help from Ben, Tyler, and the surprisingly technical Angela. We took the motor apart first. We cleaned parts that could be salvaged and replaced what couldn't. We replaced a cracked transmission and the manifolds. A new spark plug was in store for this thing, and just a month ago, the muffler fell from the truck, so a new one was in store. When it came to body work, my dad was a fucking genius, and then came the day when I painted it.  
"Angela, you are quite the grease monkey."  
"I know," she laughed.  
"My friend, the mechanic."  
Today was the day we put on the Firestone white-walled tires to the wonderfully restored pick-up, the toreador red and the sand dune gold paint mingling well on the 1950's pick-up.  
"Alex, this is literally one of the best trucks I've ever help restore."  
"Hey, when you get a vintage or a mopar, I'll be there to help you with it."  
"Well, now that you say that…"  
Of course, we laughed. Why not?  
"But no seriously, I got this sweet 1970 Dodge Challenger…"  
"You got the 'Vanishing Point' car?"  
"I want it to look like the 'Vanishing Point' car too!"  
I chuckled.  
"I can picture it now, us driving to school with the sexiest mopars."  
She giggled.  
"So, what's the deal between you Jacob?"  
I didn't feel like smiling after that.  
I sighed.  
"We broke up."  
"Why? You guys were so good together. Is it because of Edward?"  
"A little bit yes, a little bit no. He's never been in a relationship before, so I guess that was sort of his downfall. He kept a little too much from me, and when it came out, it was just… something I couldn't handle."  
Angela didn't press any further, so I decided to change the subject.  
"So, what's the deal between you and Ben?"  
Her face turned beet red, and she smiled a little bit.  
"You like him!" I blurted out.  
"I do, yes, and shut up!" she said as a large grin spread across her face.  
"So, has he asked you to the prom yet?"  
"Sadly, no. I guess he's just not that into me."  
I scoffed, sarcastically of course.  
"Please, if there was ever a time I saw Ben _not_ blush around you, I'd tell."  
"Wait, he likes me?" she said with such hope in her voice.  
"More than you let on."  
"So why hasn't he taken the plunge?"  
"Let's just say you are quite the intimidating and adorable tomboy."  
She smiled, and rested against my truck.  
"I think you should make the first move."  
"You think so?" she said.  
"Well, if he doesn't, how will you two ever _not_ turn red around each other?"  
She thought about it, and my dad came up to the driveway with four whitewalls in the trunk of his car.  
"Anyone order some Firestones?"

* * *

It started snowing during the middle of November, and I was smart enough to install the snowshoes onto the whitewalls if I ever wanted to drive anywhere.  
I wanted to buy a few presents for the people I loved, and with Christmas in three weeks, I thought that I'd head into Seattle while I still could. Though I was completely out of whack from the whole supernatural thing, there really is no way of getting rid of Alice Cullen and her equally cheery brother, Emmett, even if you wanted to.

* * *

"Please, please, please let me drive!" Emmett and Alice pleaded.  
"You guys own cars worth more than my house, and you _still_ wanna drive my truck?"  
"Please, it reminds me of the one I got on my sweet sixteenth. Please?" Alice said, smiling a full, fanged smile.  
"Alright, you could probably drive there faster anyway."  
"Plus, I can glamour the cop if we get pulled over."  
"Unless he's gay," he said.  
"That's where you and Alex come in. Just rip off your shirts, make out, and we're free."  
"Whoa, don't get me wrong, you're hot, but Rose would probably murder me if she couldn't get a taste of you."

* * *

"So you guys eat criminals?"  
We were at a café, eating outside in the cold, wearing clothes I was somehow able to afford. When the waitress arrived, she gasped at the sight of me. At first I thought it was just because there was something familiar about me, but in the end, the mind gift from the blood bond revealed all.  
_…oh my god, he is so pretty. I just wanna run my fingers through that thick head of hair…_  
"May I take your order?"  
_…and may I have your number?_  
I ordered an espresso and a croissant sandwich, while Alice and Emmett each simply ordered a coffee, seeing as how they physically couldn't stomach actual food. Alice and Emmett dumped the coffee into a nearby steam vent. Alice opened her purse and I watched as the vampires discreetly emptied bags of blood into the Styrofoam cups.  
"To answer your previous question, almost always."  
"Sometimes we get it from blood banks, but there's nothing better than the fresh, pulsating blood of an absolute weirdo."  
"So Megan's is an all you can eat buffet for you?"  
"So far, yes."  
Their bags of blood were empty, sticky and shrunken into itself.  
"Edward's told the family a great deal about you. He said you are a really amazing cellist and strummer."  
"He's heard me play?"  
"Several times. If he could, he'd enter your house just to personally see you play it."  
"So the stereotypes about vampires, most of them are true?"  
"Um, do you speak any other language that anyone up here probably doesn't?"  
"I speak Portuguese and Spanish."  
They started talking to me in the wonderful Portuguese tongue.  
_"What do you want to know?"_  
_"Vampires have to be invited into a household, correct?"_  
_"Yes, once invited, always invited."_  
_"No loophole to that?"_  
_"You can rescind or revoke the invite. If the vampire lingers in or enters said household without the said invite, we are punished by supernatural laws that we do not understand."_  
_That was something I finally understood. An intruder might be frightening, but not as scary as the person you let into your house._  
_"Crosses, holy water?"_  
_"You have to have true faith in your deity, otherwise, it defeats the purpose of having one, oh, and holy water is nothing to us but maybe the fragrance that make us smell of the elderly and untouched."_  
_"Wow. So that throws garlic out the window then?"_  
_"Yes. It smells awful, but nothing too keep us away."_  
_"Coffins and sunlight?"_  
_"One of the main reasons we moved to Forks: the lack of sunlight. Plus, if the blood bond was as strong as you said, then you know full well what happens to vampires when undead blood is exposed to that kind of light."_  
_"Yeah. I still can't believe he'd do that."_  
_The sudden thought of her from my youth hurt to think about._  
_"I just can't believe he'd go that far," Emmett said to me, the large dimples from his usually happy face smooth and invisible._  
_"It's okay, it's not your fault," I said to them._  
_"We know."_  
To kill the sudden sad awkwardness, I said:  
"I heard a new Hugo Boss and H&M opened up around the corner."  
"Shall we make our credit cards cry?" Alice suggested  
"Yes."  
_…mmm, I'd bone them all in a heartbeat…_  
"You can still hear human thoughts?" Alice asked.  
"Sadly, yes."  
The waitress came up to us again.  
"Will that be all for you?" she asked, smiling in my direction. She was twirling her finger into a strand of hair, biting her lower lip.  
I lied.  
"Uhm, yeah, I'd like an ice tea to go, I want to get my boyfriend a little something before we leave."  
The expression on her face changed almost immediately, then she changed her stare to Emmett.  
"Chai Latté for my wife."  
She was starting to get irritated. Then she desperately shifted her glance at Alice.  
Alice was blunt.  
"Yeah, I don't like clam."

* * *

Not only did I buy a whole lot of clothing that appealed to me, oddly enough, I normally hated shopping, but I also managed to buy my dad a new recliner, (which Alice completely insisted on, might I add.)  
Surprisingly, I was offered a job while shopping at Abercrombie and Fitch, because, apparently, I was in better shape than the model, and when they asked me to take off my shirt, they looked at me like they enjoyed what they saw. Until that scar reared its ugly head.

* * *

Alice was willing to carve at it and heal it with blood, but one vampire's blood in my system was enough.  
"You could always get a tattoo over it," Emmett suggested.  
"Can you even get a tattoo?"  
"Tons, but time and vampiric blood diminishes them, sadly."

* * *

In the end, I ended up with a embossed quote, the letters wrapped in tight and lose vines of multi-colored roses tattooed up the right side of my back, shoulder, and arm, blue roses more dominant than red.

_I must not fear._  
_Fear is the mind killer._  
_Fear is the little-death_  
_that brings total obliteration._  
_I will face my fear._  
_I will permit it to pass over me_  
_and through me._  
_And when it has gone past_  
_I will turn the inner eye_  
_to see its path._  
_Where the fear has gone_  
_there will be nothing._  
_Only I will remain._

"Easily one of the best tattoos I've ever seen," Emmett said.

"But why the blue roses?" Alice asked.  
"Let's just say I'm in love with mystery."

* * *

I dropped off Alice and Emmett at their place first. They gladly hid my dad's new _La-Z-Boy_ recliner at their frighteningly large home.  
As we said our goodbyes to one another, I drove home, and as I drove home, I saw in the thicket of the woods near the main road a beautiful brown wolf running as I drove.  
_…Alex, please. I need to talk to you…_  
I ignored.

* * *

I was home at last, but the wolf beat me there.  
My dad's cruiser was no where in sight, hell, he's been hard at work after Jessica's remains were found by hikers in the national park. After a while, Forks City Police Department announced that they were now on a manhunt for a possible serial killer.  
During the course of those two months, nearby water beds such as marshes and ponds and lakes were scoured for corpses, and sure enough, some were found.  
I'll be honest with you: I chose the worst time to befriend monsters.  
The fur fell away from the wolf, and Jacob was back in his human form.  
I walked into my house before he said anything.  
"Alex!" he muffled through my door.  
I tightened the deadbolt to the front door, and almost instantly, he dashed to the back.  
I tried to beat him to it, but no.  
"Alex, please, just… hear me out!"  
"What can you possibly say, Jake? 'I'm sorry for hurting you, it hurts to be without you,' just don't say it, I've heard it to death from the last person who hurt me like that."  
"But I'm not him! He hurt you to hide, I was angry and irrational, and I just can't control that!"  
"Yes you can! You were able to control it the first night I made love to you, you were able to control it when you discovered my little secret! Jacob, you controlled the limbs of the beast you turn into, and you commanded them to hurt me."

* * *

**_Jacob_**

It was strange to see his face the way it was. Always it looked sad, but it never showed that expression once.  
"You told me that by hiding what had happened to me, it broke your heart a ton. Do you know what your secret did to me?"  
I looked at him, the hot tears spilling over my eyes.  
"I already told you once before, I don't want that anymore."  
"Alex, I'm so sorry…"  
"I know. In time, I'll forgive, but not right now."  
"You know what happened to that Stanley girl?"  
He nodded.  
"Edward Cullen tore her apart in broad daylight. She burst into flames, I saw it all through his eyes."  
My eyes widened at this new discovery.  
"Sometimes, I wish you were a vampire."  
"Why would you say that?" I asked through fresh sobs.  
He failed miserably at holding back his tears as he chose his next words.  
"At least then I could rescind any invitation I gave you."

* * *

**_Alexander_**

My beautiful Quileute fell to the floor, reduced to tears as he held me by my legs.  
"Just stop."  
"Please, it hurts to be away from you."  
"Get out." My voice broke.  
He got up, his dark eyes enlarged and sad.  
"No."  
"I said get out."  
"I'm not leaving you—"  
I tore my charm off, and pressed it against his cheek.  
"I said get out!"  
The silver charm seared his face, steam erupting from his high cheekbone.  
His eyes rolled into the back of his head, a snarl escaping from him. His fangs grew outward, long and frightening.  
I didn't want to do it.  
I didn't want to take silver to him, but I just couldn't have him around. Not right now.  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
And with that, I shoved him out of my house as I pressed my foot against his bare chest. He fell out the back, his marvelous naked body slapping against the mud of my unfenced yard.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

As my burnt cheek healed, I stood up from the deep mud of the uprooted grass yard.  
My tears slowed and my sobs barely choked out.  
I could hear him through the door as he wept, and I wanted to hold him to make him feel better.  
I hope he still loves me, I wanted to believe it.  
But if he truly loved me, why was he willing to hurt me the way he just did?  
As the tears started up again, I changed my arms and legs into those of a beast. I dashed away.  
We're even now, I guess.

* * *

**_I'm 3/5's done with this story, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading, leave those comments and reviews where you would normally leave them. :3_**

**_PS: what's the body count in this story so far? PM me the answer, and I shall see for myself.  
_**


	17. Christmas

**Damn, this one's a longer. Enjoy**

**~S.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Christmas**

* * *

**_Alexander_**

The light music of the piano was soft, slow paced even. Pretty, might I add.  
It was nowhere near me, but it was somewhere near Edward.  
I closed my eyes for the while, and I saw through my eyes a set of pale hands moving against the whiter keys of a decorous and lavish gold piano. It was morning in Forks, but wherever Edward was, it was night time, as I could tell from thick windows across the way. I saw a clear, almost painted on looking desert as the waxing crescent moon rose above the night-blue dunes.  
The piano, the way he played it. So much sorrow behind it.  
The light shimmered against almost too glassy fingernails as he lightly grabbed hold of a fountain pen, scratching out note after note from thick, almost faded looking paper.  
Everything Edward ever thought of, I heard it. But could he hear my thoughts? Or was my charm cutting them off?

* * *

**_Edward_**

I couldn't play that song for Lucien any longer. He didn't want me after this life, and the way he went was something I could never forget.  
I touched the keys again. Only two coherent notes escaped, but I liked the way they paired with one another.  
I played them again.  
Out of the blue, I heard a bowed instrument playing the same two notes, an octave lower than what I played.  
I played two different notes, and the same notes returned an octave higher.  
I did this once more, and again I heard that instrument.  
I played more notes than I did, accompanied by that instrument. I closed my eyes, only to see a room around me painted in murals of mythical creatures in almost human form. I saw his hands, those muscular forearms moving from their rigid state. I saw the scroll of the instrument, the pegs, even the bow.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

As Edward played his piano, I played my cello, the two wonderful worlds colliding in this somber but beautiful world of music.

* * *

Christmas was coming, and man, was it coming fast.  
It was only a matter of time before dad asked Deirdre to move in, and of course, it helped that she was in the same mood as I was the day she moved in.  
"Let's go get a tree."

* * *

It was odd how quickly we found a fat, puffy little green spruce almost half a mile in our backyard. We had already bought the ornaments and the stand to erect the tree on.  
It had been a while since I truly celebrated Christmas, and I couldn't be any more exited.  
After I realized that Deirdre now truly lived with dad and I, I immediately called Alice about getting her a gift. Thankfully, she saw it already, and got her small yellow and white gold hoop earrings from Tiffany's.  
"I really don't know how to repay you for this," I said to my dear friend.  
"Just invite us over, Esme will help cook Christmas dinner, Carlisle and Charlie could hang out and watch the game, and we'll just hang out."  
"I can do that."  
"Oh crap," I heard her say.  
"What?"  
"The werewolves are coming by."  
Did she mean Jacob?  
"Yes, I mean Jacob."  
"Do you guys hate each other or something?"  
"No, we're just really territorial when it comes to food, thankfully though, they're much easier to get along with. At least they're not were-panthers."  
"Were-what!"  
"Your boyfriend never explained to you about the secret world of life-destroyers, did he?"  
"Actually, we broke up a long while back."  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry about that. The way I see it, my brother has become kind of a life-ruiner, hasn't he?"  
"Hey, don't apologize for your brother, leave that to him."  
She giggled on the other end of the phone.  
"Jazz, stop!" she cheerfully giggled.  
I chuckled completely, and told her that I'd see her soon.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

The family of leeches arrived around the time we did. I looked around me, looking at the Clearwater family, Seth, especially, and Leah, who had not become what most of us were just yet.  
"Dad," I spoke in the old Quileute.  
_"Doesn't it become a pain in the ass to constantly have to chop off your leg?"_  
_"I'll be honest with you son. Yes. Sometimes I wish Charlie was passed out when that truck hit us."_  
_"At least the legs can regenerate, son. Once the head is gone, that's it. Game over."_  
I was so lucky that Leah and Sue had no idea about what we were talking about.  
"Evening," a ghastly white and soft bodied woman had said. Her and, what I believed to be her eternal lover, had pastel green eyes that seemed to drink the light around them. Their 'children,' I guess you could call them, differed from all of them dramatically, though I couldn't tell whether the large, rather smiley guy or the small, almost elfish little woman was as undead as the rest of their coven, their almost human complexions ruined by the soft glow their skin gave.  
"Don't worry, we're not here to eat these people, as long as you won't either," the little one whispered to me.  
"Hmm, you mistake us for the cat people."  
She shrugged.  
"Yeah. I hate cat them too."  
"They're not as bad as the sirens."  
The family nodded to me in agreement, of course having only recently been given the heart of the beast, Seth was livid to know that there were other races of supernatural beings walking on this very planet.  
"Do we all eat people?" he asked.  
"Races of skin walkers, or beasts that disguise themselves as human, do."

* * *

**_Alexander_**

The feast we all helped prepare turned out far better than I expected. We all rested for the while, sans the coven, talking amongst ourselves. Charlie loved the his gift, a La-Z-boy recliner with built in head rest speakers, massage mode, and built-in coolers for beer and sandwiches in the armrests. Deirdre loved the gold earrings, but Charlie's present to her was much more better than I could've thought.  
"Deer," dad loves his nicknames, "There's something up with the angel's halo, don't you think?"  
"What? Oh you're nuts!"  
"No, seriously, look close."  
Deirdre smiled, her red-blonde hair flipping back as she walked to the Christmas tree. She looked at the angel's halo, looking at the small headband it wore. She picked it up.  
"I don't remember this angel having this head band—"  
She looks at it again.  
"Took her long enough," I jokingly whispered to dad.  
He was by her now, holding the ring gently between his thumb and index.  
"So will you?"  
A big smile grew on her face, lighting up brighter than that diamond ring.

* * *

Deirdre turned on the radio, Christmas music the first thing to come from it. Judy Garland's "Have yourself a Merry little Christmas" came on, and I enjoyed the relaxing night, the snow falling slowly outside as the night went on. I lied down by the fireplace, enjoying the warmth of it even though my turtle neck was warm enough.  
"So you shaved your head?" Jake said.  
I simply nodded and smiled.  
"Well, it didn't get this way by itself," I said with such jest in my voice.  
"And not completely, obviously I still have a slight fuzz going on."  
"It's cute."  
He sat a little away from me as I sat up.  
"You look good, Alex," he said as he gently caressed my cheek.  
"Jacob—"  
"I know, sorry."  
"Don't apologize. What's in the past will comeback unless the issue is addressed. I know."  
"Alex, I still love you. And there's no excuse for what I did, but I want to know; do you still love me?"  
I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my close-shaven hair.  
"I don't know."  
"But how could you not know?"  
I tried to collect my thoughts for the moment I had them, and eventually, a truth came into being.  
"I guess it was just because I was feeling somewhat… lonely. When you told me you loved me, it was an alien feeling, and I liked it.  
"I guess what I'm saying is that it's been so long since anyone has made me feel as loved as you did, and I didn't want to go another day without that feeling. I didn't want to be away from you because of that love. Now I don't feel so alone because of you."  
"Alex, I had no idea."  
"No one did, so don't worry about it. I sure don't anymore."

* * *

**_Jacob_**

He smiled the sweet little smile that made his angelic face light up like a thousand Christmas lights.  
"Do you still love me?" I asked.  
"I do, Jacob. Just not enough to go back to where we ended things."  
"I know. There's still hope though, right?"  
He chuckled a little.  
"Keep dreaming."  
He pulled a slender box from behind him.  
"What is this?"  
"I didn't give you your birthday present last month, did I?"  
I looked at him in curiosity, and opened the box anyway.  
I was about to cry when I saw it.  
It was a painting of my late mother, Sarah, her face and hands in the form of glowing clouds in a moonlit night sky, watching me with such loving care in her face and eyes through my bedroom window as I slept.  
The detail and thought he put in this little painting was marvelous and heartbreaking at the same time, that it made me wish that I wasn't so vengeful the day I hurt him.  
My voice was starting to break, and I put the painting aside, hugging him.  
"Thank you."

* * *

_**Alexander**_

The house was now empty of our guests.  
I did not want to know much more about the undead or beastly species that roamed the earth tonight, so for once, I just wanted to feel human again.  
Deirdre and dad were noisy, celebrating their engagement through paper thin walls.  
As a favor, if I ever have sex in this house again, I will rent a motel room. Lord knows how many rough nights Jacob and I put in during our rather 'honeymoon' like phase.  
Dad gifted me a ton of fantastic oil paints, hell, he even threw in desk and standing easels while at it. Surprisingly, Deirdre had bought me a present.  
Here I thought her becoming my step mom was gift enough.  
But she got me something I could not believe.

* * *

"You're telling me, that you bought a deep-crimson, two-hundred and seventy-five year old Montagnana cello, at a garage sale?"  
"I'll be honest, you're a fantastic musician, and you needed something more… Charlie, what's that word?"  
"Professional?"  
"Yes! Professional! I searched store after store, then I dove into pawn shops, and finally, flee markets, but not one thing said you. Then I find what you're holding right now. But the way you described it, is that a bad thing?" she asked.  
"Dad, marry this girl right now, I will drive you both to freakin' Vegas!"

* * *

I wound up playing 'Oh holy night' the second I grabbed hold of the highly detailed bow it came with.

* * *

Bach's Cello Suite no. V. Prelude.  
The deep sound of this glorious instrument was an orgasm to my ears.  
I closed my eyes, wondering if Edward could hear the instrument.  
I saw a small, two story home covered in heavy snow, and I felt quick movements as Edward started to scale the wall.  
Crap, another hunt.  
I try not to blink when Edward finds his babbling victim. I don't want to see another pair of eyes lose their light as the blood spills into what I think is his stomach.  
I didn't hear the scream, I didn't hear anything.  
_Tap tap._  
The tapping startled me.  
I looked out my window, and Edward Cullen was right there.  
He had scaled my house.  
"Alexander," he said my name with such grace.  
"Edward?"  
I was about to open one of my windows, but that was before I remembered that this was the boy who murdered Jessica Stanley and Johnny Newton, either to sate his thirst or to shut a truth out.  
"You're not going to let me in?"  
His eyes were bright from my desk lamp, piercing the freezing darkness that is outside.  
"I really don't think I should."  
"Oh, sweet, beautiful Alexander, please?"  
"Flattery is not get you anywhere, and you can't compel me into letting you in either."  
He looked at me, wondering how he knew the difference between being compelled and glamour.  
"I've been stuck in your head for months, compelling is the act of convincing versus glamorizing, which embeds false images. I'm right, no?"  
He looked at me quite surprised, and nodded.  
"Speaking of letting you in, I gotta ask, Edward, is that whole thing about allowing vampires into a human household bullshit, or does it make those that discover you feel safer thinking that they're far from danger?"  
"I know where you're going with this…"  
"Well then, how do I know I can trust you in a house where three hearts beat? How do I know that you won't do to me what you did to those that got in your way?"  
He looked at me, pain in his every expression.  
_…please don't make me do this…_  
I opened the window, but I never gave him that invite.

* * *

**_Edward_**

I felt that one periodical heartbeat beneath my chest.  
I looked at his almost bare body. Vines of roses wrapped around half of his upper arm, connecting to the shoulder. It looked very sexy. _He _looked very sexy.  
He blushed just a little bit.  
"So, what are you waiting for?"  
No invite. But if I wanted his trust, I had to go in.

* * *

**_Alexander_**

I watched as this cherub-faced monster walked in through my window, his face still and melancholy. His gold-brown eyes stared at me with such sadness, and I couldn't help but look into them as he took one slow step at a time.  
It was after he made it halfway across my room, taking four steps to get to where I was, that by the fifth step, the sound of thick glass splintering shot through my ears. My eyes darted quickly to the source.  
Just above Edward's eyebrow was a hairline crack that eventually started to widen and fill with red. He was almost near me when I heard more of that splintering glass, my eyes shifting to his arms and neck. The white of his eyes filled with scarlet, and eventually, the scarlet fell in long, shimmering streaks to his chin. The blood poured from his ears, his nose, and as I looked at his clothed body, I had noticed dark stains forming, dying the denim near violet and the cotton red. His mouth parted as if to say 'let me in', but no words came out, just loose teeth and blood.  
When he reached for me, the long cracks in his face had appeared all over the arterial structure of his hand, and it started radiate heat, just like all of him. His waves of red hair singed away from the fire inside him, the flesh beneath his now loose nails rising in blisters.  
"A-Alex—"  
"You can come in!"  
The breaking glass stopped, and his blood stopped pouring out of every opened orifice. His head was singed bald, and his eyes lost some of its golden luster.  
Everything this boy wore was stained in his red velvet, from his denim jeans and white dress shirt, either it had burn marks or blood, all because I didn't invite him in.  
I looked at him for a long while, my mouth agape, my eyes wide open.  
I didn't know how to begin apologizing, so I held him. That heat Edward radiated earlier died off, drowned by the sudden coolness of his deathly white flesh.  
My chin rested against his shoulder, hot tears running down my cheeks.  
I felt his muscles tense, and I was preparing myself for the worst.  
The worst never came, just the soft, cold touch of hard velvet against my back.  
"It's okay," he whispered.  
"I almost killed you, I didn't mean to do that."  
"It's all okay. It all grows back, see?"  
He stepped back, and I watched as the cracks in his bloodstained skin disappeared. He parted his mouth, and presented his hands, their backs facing me, and I watched in awe as the teeth and nails slowly grew in.  
The blisters left his now smooth face and arms, not a single amount of visible damage was on him.  
"The hair grows back too?"  
All of it was back. It returned in long red-brown waves that flowed over his shoulders.

* * *

I let him use my shower. I could take one when I wake up anyway.  
I snuck into the kitchen to grab a bag for Edward's clothes, careful not to trip while climbing up the stairs.  
When I entered my room, Edward was standing in front of my mirror, his towel hanging off of his rather effeminate hips. He crooked his head to the right, and a lock of hair fell. Lock after lock of large loose curls glinting deep red fell on top of my dresser.  
"Hey," he said.  
The long locks were gone. His recently clipped hair clung to his face the way Emmett's did. The Caesar look wasn't too bad on him.  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
"It looks nice."  
I gave him the bag, and he rolled the neat clumps of hair and soiled clothing into it.  
"The pants are one the first drawer to your right, I'll get you a shirt."  
I took hold of a blue singlet top, and went to hand it to him, only to catch full glimpse of his wonderfully defined muscular backside. They weren't entirely large or muscular, but his long legs and butt were toned things of beauty, the lines of muscle moving in liquid finesse as he covered those beauties with my jeans.  
"Do you have to clip it every night?" I asked out of curiosity.  
He smiled a small, toothy grin. He had the exact dentistry as Alice: straight row of front teeth, slightly long canines and teeth behind them that ended in increasingly shrinking points.

"No, thankfully. It'll stay that way until I'm ready to change it up again."  
His body was not as small or frail as I dreamed, but it was almost as toned as his back. His tight chest was well developed, his stomach was completely flat. His arms, I swear, its almost as if his skin wrapped around the muscular forearms and biceps out of comfort.  
"Thank you," he said as I handed him the singlet.  
Before he could speak another word, he braced himself for my question.  
"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**_The Vampire_**

The seven workers at 8th Deadly Sin Tattoo and Piercing chose the worst day to close shop late, well, the worst day for them anyway.

* * *

Sean Olsen. My favorite fucking song.  
The boys drained the token woman and a heavyset tattoo artist before taking control of the pretty punk looking boys. One had a gold, gelled up Mohawk and very large biceps that were covered in koi fish tattoos. I wanted him, but James beat me to him.  
"No, stop that! You fucking fag, stop that! Get out of me!"  
The muscled man-boy cried as the side of his face is pinned against the floor, his little ass taking thrust after thrust of James's length.  
"What is it about raping boys that drives you all wild?" I said as I finished my meal. Victoria looked at me in sudden curiosity, than with the same wonder. James, Laurent and Toumas wildly penetrated the remaining men to the extent that pelvic bones were destroyed.  
James started squeezing the tattooist's throat to the point where his face was almost as violet as an eggplant. He let go of the strangled boy as he thrusts faster and faster. His fangs sink into the man, and drinks to the point of death.  
"What are you doing?" I asked James.  
"Well, James," he said.  
"I finally understand why it is my brother had enjoyed men, why he died for one and with one. Because men are definitely not women!"  
The man James sadistically roughed up was gray, his heartbeat was slow, the light from his green-brown eyes fading. He was dying. James gave him the dark blood, and as he climaxed inside the used man, James applied pressure to the man's Mohawk styled head and pulled it back, breaking his neck. He continued fucking the now dead man and climaxed once more.  
"What did you just do?" I asked.

* * *

**_James_**

I pulled my cock out of the boy, the blood tinged semen leaking from his cavity. I looked at the boy I had imprisoned in my body, and I answered.  
"I'll be honest with you, James. I only used you to obtain this body. I always knew models would b stupid, but I like it. I only liked you because of your body, and because you have the same name as me."  
James stared at me, shock and tears in _her_ eyes.  
"By the way, I want my old eyes and hair back."

* * *

James, the boy with my name, now with my old womanly body, lied dead in the tattoo shop. Her skin now was becoming increasingly pale and translucent, her eyes and scalp plucked from the head as her old eyes and hair were destroyed first in a fire fueled by such undead blood.  
I watched the fire from the deep thicket of the woods as I penetrated my newly resurrected boy toy, his cries still filled with pain, his teeth sharp and new as he tried to tug my hair to get me out of him.  
His ass, no matter how tight it was when he died, it was gonna remain that way for a while now, and I'm gonna enjoy sheathing my sex in him.

* * *

**_Patrick_**

I was curious to know if the stake in the heart trick did it for our kind. The red haired woman that bit me was dead inside the inferno of a shop, and I really wanted to know what would happen. I grabbed a piece of fallen debris from that burning tattoo studio, and I ran to the source of the grunting. It seems the tiny blond boy was up when it came to fucking what smelled to be someone that was no longer human.  
He was a vampire, but he was still acting human, squirming as the three vampires held him down for the boy.  
I have only one shot at this, and I better take good aim.

* * *

**_James_**

Blood spattered our faces as Toumas let out an ear piercing scream, the wooden board in his boyish chest twisting brutally as geysers of dark violet-red blood shot from his mouth onto my toy. His eyes became blank, all of his fangs extended, and his ghostly white hair regenerated in vast length. Toumas stood still, and the vampire I made months before pulled his weapon out.  
My toy kicked Toumas out of him, and Toumas fell against a tree, his skin shattering into millions of pieces as his internal organs splashed against the ground. He was nothing but a bloody pile of entrails, porcelain, and blood-drenched blond hair.

* * *

**_Patrick_**

I grabbed hold of what the red haired man called 'his toy' and picked him up. He looked at me with his strange eyes in curiosity.  
"No time to explain!"  
I raced into the deep pits of forest, the muscular boy draped over my arms, racing for the furthest town from here.

* * *

**_James_**

"Fuck." I said.  
"James, I thought you said that some of those superstitions were bullshit!" Victoria screamed at me.  
"I might've missed that one about being staked."

* * *

**_Alexander_**

"How old are you anyway?"  
"I'm seventeen," he said with sincerity.  
I folded my arms at the response.  
"I've been seventeen for the last one hundred and seven years."  
"So what is someone as old as you doing in high school?"  
"Esme, mostly. She's been, alive I guess you call it, for over five hundred years, and only a while ago she realized just how far from humanity she really was. She wanted to know what it was like to be human again, and this city made it all possible. The sun is constantly being blighted by rain clouds, and my 'siblings' and I still resembled children, so the human masquerade was an easy one to wear. Carlisle compelled the chief of staff at the hospital to give him a job, Esme did what she did to be a successful interior designer in the Seattle area, in the end, we were almost human. But I knew we weren't. I kept my distance from everyone in school, I kept quiet around Esme's dinner guests, I never faked being human. Then you came along."  
"Really, me? Not even a single glance at Eric?"  
He sighed.  
"Nothing about him even remotely interested me."  
"So then why? Why do you want me?"  
"So much of you reminds me of that mortality I once had, but better. Like me, you lived in hell, but you found a way out. You laugh at the things everyone tries to ruin in you, you love and cherish memories and those who are close to you."  
He was close to me now, his slender face just inches away from mine, his cool breath escaping from his parted lips.  
"You are someone who loves all things that are truly beautiful, and I love that the most."  
He pressed his lips against mine, the lingering softness of them overwhelming.  
"Edward…"  
I looked into his eyes. My charm was off, but he did nothing to compel me into it. I leaned in to return the kiss, to allow his tongue to trespass…

* * *

**_Edward_**

I heard the deep rising sound of an animal's increasing growls. I parted my lips and let an extra set of fangs extend. I saw its large, cat-like green eyes, its night-colored fur, and its shape as it crouched to attack. A panther? No. The shape of it was too human.  
"Get your gun."

* * *

_**Alexander**_

Edward's eyes became deathly and pale, brighter than my light. I grabbed the a .357 revolver dad left in my care, rotating the chamber, anything to make sure this little bastard was loaded, while Edward took position, his glassy nails long and sharp, his fangs long and visible. Bellowing hiss after hiss escaped his throat as the thing growled. It leaped with great strength, lunging through my window with force.  
I pulled the hammer back, then pulled the trigger.  
The bullet hit it, but it still was determined to get up. It snarled a wild, feline screech as it got up and lunged at me, its jaws wide open.  
Edward moved in front of me without warning as I pulled the hammer of the revolver back once more. Edward kept his fingers against one another, slashing the beast across its large chest.  
It had a human shape, but the limbs and the head of a panther.  
Dad burst through the door, worry in his face.  
"Get your shotgun!" I shouted.  
The panther-woman locked its jaws on Edward's throat, Edward grabbing hold of one of the panther's arms, literally tearing a chunk of its wrist off.  
I shot at the thing again, shooting it in the right breast.  
As the healing gash in Edward's throat bled out, weakening him, the panther set its aims to me, licking its giant fangs in wild lust.  
Those green eyes where have I seen them?  
"Lauren?"  
It let out a loud hiss as she leaped for me, her pink tongue dark with the Edward's blood.  
"Alex!" dad yelled.  
The panther turned its sight to my dad, and he shot it in the heart.  
The beast fell to the ground, seemingly defeated. The black fur melted away and the panther's head had morphed back into something irritatingly familiar.  
Dad and Deirdre stared at her in surprise, baffled to even learn that such a creature existed in this realm.  
The shotgun pellets fell out of Lauren's chest, and she was ready to strike again.  
Does silver work on these too?  
She ran to my dad, and my charm came to good use. I pressed it against the unhealed wound over her heart, and she screamed as the silver charred her blood.  
"Is there anymore of you?" Edward barked at her as he squeezed her throat.  
Dad and Deirdre were ready to fire into Edward after seeing him in action, plus the fact that his fangs were out didn't help at all.  
"I'll explain everything in a little bit, dad."  
He later fixated his aim at Lauren, making sure she didn't turn into that thing again.  
"I only want Alex… he was the one I chose…"  
"What did you choose him for?"

* * *

**_Edward_**

Her laugh was shrill and vicious even to my ears.  
"What else, to make the pretty little panther children…"  
I readied to chop her head off with the thrust of my hand, but Alex was the one to beat me to it. He took a shard of broken glass and tore at her neck repeatedly. The head eventually came off, and the body shifted to its furless version of its beastly self.  
"Give me the shard," I whispered to him.  
I held him in my arms as soon as his grip loosened on the window shard. This wonderful boy was in shock, covered in the blood of this beast.  
_No more death please I'm sick of death no more death please I'm sick of death…_  
"I am too."

* * *

**_What? Let's face it, Lauren was another one of those pointless characters that didn't go anywhere in the original twilight books. I'll try to update real soon, lot's o' love,_**

**_~S.  
_**


	18. To my subscribers

**Hello subscribers, due to my massive dissatisfaction with the way the series went on beyond the Christmas Chapter, and upon realizing all my grammatical and spelling errors, a lot of the later chapters will be removed and rewritten to where I am happy with it, because rereading the later parts of the story, I realized just how rushed they felt and how unevenly paced it had read.**

**Kind of awkward and annoying, don't you think?**

**I hope you understand, and I hope that you enjoy the story a lot, because in reality, ending the story so soon when there was a lot more story to tell made me feel like I cheated a lot of my readers, so please bear with me as a lot of chapters will come, some familiar, some new, and somewhat more toned down or over the top.**

**Thank you for patience and understanding, and I hope you enjoy my rewrite the way I intended it to be read.**

**~S.**


End file.
